


Only you can save me

by SlytherinSpaceCat



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Anxiety, M/M, Prostitution, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slow Burn, Trust Issues, Violence, i will put trigger warnings before each chapter as well, it's not explicit but it's definitely mature, pls read all the tags and trigger warnings before you read, this is not a nice story, tragic backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 68,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSpaceCat/pseuds/SlytherinSpaceCat
Summary: In a world where slavery is considered normal, a few try to fight against the system, and for their freedom and right to own their own body. As Wang Ziyi and his crew of pirates saves six slaves from their bonds, a new story begins. But in the background a storm rises, and soon all of their lives might be in even bigger danger.In a world of violence and slavery, when are you really free?





	1. Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my new fic! This is a monster, and if you've read my other fics i can say that this is nothing like them (you might have guessed considering the tags). This is dark. Very dark. But i'm excited. This might be my best work. And of course it will be love and a bit of fluff in this as well, don't worry.
> 
> I've already written over 50k words on this, and i'm not even close to finishing it. I have 12 chapters so far, and the plan is to post a chapter every week. I haven't decided on a day yet, we'll see. Tonight i'm posting the first chapter just because i wanted to get started. AND it's past midnight here now, which means it's officially my birthday! I wanted to start my birthday with posting my new fic, heh.
> 
> So i hope you'll join me on this journey!
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger warnings for chapter 1:  
> 1\. Violence  
> 2\. Killing  
> 3\. Blood  
> 4\. Talking about being a sex slave

 

 

"We're gaining on her!"

"Ready the cannons!"

The ship they been following for the last couple of hours were finally within reach. The day was clear, and the wind was good. The other ship was bigger, but BOOGIE was quicker and more agile, and had gained easily on the other.

"You ready, Captain?" Zhengting asked, securing his sword by his side. He only ever called him Captain in these situations, showing how serious the moment was.

"Never," came his answer like every time they did this. Because Wang Ziyi would never be ready for the awful knot of anxiety and dread in his chest that came every time they attacked a new ship in fear of one of his brothers getting hurt – or worse, killed. Not to mention that he hated to kill. He hated the sticky feeling of blood and the screams of pain. But he always did what needed to be done.

"You never are," Zhengting said and patted him on the shoulder.

"It will never stop baffle me how someone as soft as you could become one of the most feared pirate captains in his part of the world," Zhou Rui commented as he came to stand on Ziyi's other side. 

"Yeah, me too," Ziyi agreed, not for the first time wondering how he ended up in this situation. In the last years the rumours about him and his crew had spread further, now almost everyone knew their flag and their name, panicking at the sight of them. He wouldn't confess that the things they said about him made him uncomfortable, but it did make things easier in conquering ships. An afraid and panicked enemy didn't think.

"Just make sure you don't die," Ziyi told his two companions. Both Zhengting and Zhou Rui patted him on an arm, with matching understanding looks.

"No problem, Cap," Zhou Rui said, with the hard glint in his eyes he only ever got when they were about to attack.

"Promise," Zhengting smiled. "This will be easy. I can see them panicking from here, and we haven't even lifted the flag."

"I hope you're right," Ziyi sighed. "Chengcheng, it's time for the flag!" he called over his shoulder. The younger man gave a short nod, his face in a tight frown before he dashed off the lift the flag.

As soon as the flag was up, the white wolf's head against the black background, they could hear the screams intensifying from the other ship.

"Watch out, here comes the Black Wolf of the East Sea. Pray your prayers, because it will probably be the last thing you do," Zhengting commented, putting a hand on his sword.

"Stop being so dramatic," Ziyi told him, trying to sound light-hearted, but it came out harder than he meant. Zhengting just gave him an understanding smile.

"Just a few minutes until impact now!" Zhu Xingjie called from above them.

"Ready the canons, let's put their canons out before they can get a chance to put holes in us," Ziyi called, moving from his spot at the prow down on deck. Zhengting and Zhou Rui followed. He could hear the cannon holes opening and see the other ship following.

"Yanjun, you ready?" Ziyi called up to the helm where Yanjun stood, both hands on the wheel. Yanjun raised his arm in affirmation, giving a short nod.

"Ready!" Ziyi called. They were so close to the other ship now that he could see the panicked faces of the other crew. Ziyi raised an arm and it was as the world slowed down. The crew of BOOGIE seemed to all hold their breath. He could see the mouths moving in screams on the other ship, but he didn't hear anything. The world went quiet around him as he lowered his arm. BOOGIE suddenly made a sharp turn, the prow crashing into the other ship. As expected the surprise made the other crew miss their chance with the canons, just one went off, and Ziyi could only hope that it missed his brothers down on canon deck. At the same time, BOOGIE's canons went off, smashing into the other ship. Ziyi tried not to wince when the screams suddenly hit his ears again.

"Let's go!" he called. Zhengting and Zhou Rui lifted the plank so they could board the other ship. Ziyi always went first. Zhengting called him stupid for it, but Ziyi didn't care. He couldn't stand to send anyone else over first, it had to be him. Under him, the canon's fired another round.

Chaos met him on deck on the other ship. Someone Ziyi assumed was the captain was screaming orders at the disorganized crew, but no one seemed to listen. A bullet flew past him, and Ziyi moved quickly to strike down the first enemy. He tried not to see their face when he moved his sword, meeting flesh and bone. The screams became muffled in his ears, and he prayed that the screams didn't belong to his brothers.

_"No!"_

Ziyi spun around so quickly he almost fell over when he recognized the terrified scream of Zhengting. The time seemed to slow down as he saw Wenjun stepping in front of Zhengting, just as the other captain stabbed his sword as them, Wenjun catching it in his left shoulder. Wenjun went down with a scream as Zhengting jumped over him, attacking the captain without mercy. The captain was dead at Zhengting's feet, his sword through his guts before Ziyi could even move to help. Zhengting crouched down next to Wenjun and Ziyi quickly moved so he stood over them, stopping anyone from coming close.

"Come on, Wenjun, stay with me," Zhengting pleaded, pulling off his shirt to press it against Wenjun's wound. "Don't you dare die on me, you big fool."

"What happened?" Huang Minghao suddenly appeared next to them, a streak of blood over his face, but he seemed to be unhurt. Around them, the fight was dying down.

"Wenjun's hurt. Stay back," Ziyi ordered, holding out an arm to stop Minghao from coming closer.

"Is he going to be alright?" Minghao asked, voice filled with worry.

"He will," Zhengting said, determined. "He's been through worse."

"Ting, if I don't make it..." Wenjun started weakly, grasping for Zhengting's hands.

"Shut up," Zhengting told him. "You haven't even lost that much blood."

"Minghao, go get Yanchen and then start rounding everyone up," Ziyi said, forcing Minghao to leave.

Soon Yanchen was crouching over Wenjun, shooing Zhengting away.

"Wenjun, can you hear me?" their doctor asked, gently lifting Zhengting's shirt so he could look at the wound.

"Yeah, I'm still here," Wenjun said with a small smile.

"Good. Let's keep it like that," Yanchen said. The others had started to gather around them. Linong was holding a hand against his arm, blood trickling through his fingers, but otherwise, the others seemed unhurt. Ziyi felt like he could finally breathe out the breath he'd been holding since the attack started.

"Minghao, you and Chengcheng help Yanchen take Wenjun back to the ship, then come back here. Nongnong, you go with them," Ziyi ordered.

"I'm not that hurt," Linong started to protest, but he fell silent when he saw Ziyi's face.

"The rest of you start to search the ship for slaves and survivors," Ziyi continued.

"Yes, captain!"

Zeren and Zhou Rui started to look around the fallen sailors on deck, while Xingjie, Linkai, and Yanjun disappeared under the deck. Zhengting helped get Wenjun up before he with a frown let Minghao and Chengcheng take over.

"He'll live," Ziyi told him, and Zhengting huffed.

"I know that."

"Let's go to see if we can find anything interesting in the captain's cabin," Ziyi said, motioning Zhengting to follow him. As they got closer to the closed door, they could hear muffled voices from inside. Ziyi and Zhengting gave each other a look before Ziyi forcefully slammed the door open.

The sight in front of him was not what he'd expected. Inside was six men, all young and with little clothes on. Five of them was huddled together behind the sixth one, who was standing with his thin arms raised like he could protect them like that. He had only a pair of loose-fitted pants on, and his dirty blond hair hung down in front of his eyes, which shone of determination.

"Don't come closer!" the man yelled, taking a step back. Ziyi had to admire his courage because he knew what kind of sight he was, in his black clothes and a sword dripping with blood. Not many people dared to stay when he looked at them. But here this scrawny man was, standing between his friends and Ziyi.

"Who are you?" Ziyi asked voice hard. He didn't think they were much of a treat, but he would not let his guard down before he was sure. They didn't need any more injuries today.

"That's none of your business," the man shot back.

"Are you slaves?" Ziyi asked, trying not to get mad at the other's attitude. The man didn't answer, but the way he tensed his shoulder was enough of an answer for Ziyi.

"Where's the captain?" the man asked instead. The youngest looking behind him whimpered.

"Dead," Ziyi said simply. He could see how the man's eyes went to his sword, which was dripping blood on the floor.  "You don't look like working slaves."

The man gave a dry chuckle, completely joyless. "Trust me, we're working."

Zhengting suddenly placed a hand on Ziyi's shoulder. "They're like me," he said quietly, face soft as he scanned the faces of the six slaves in front of them.

"Oh," Ziyi said, suddenly seeing them in a new light. Their clean faces, the revealing clothes, the simple beauty in each one of them. Sex slaves.

"Let me take it from here," Zhengting continued, stepping in front of Ziyi. "Go see if the others have found anything."

Ziyi gave the slaves a last look, eyes lingering a bit on the man in front before he gave Zhengting a short nod and left. Outside Zeren and Zhou Rui had dragged all the corpses to one side. Just as he stepped out Xingjie, Linkai and Yanjun emerged from the lower decks.

"No slaves," Xingjie said, sounding bitter. "But by the looks of it, they must have just dropped them off. We missed them."

Linkai kicked one of the corpses, growling in disappointment. "So this was all for nothing."

Ziyi could feel his own disappointment settling like a dark veil around his heart. He'd hoped that they would be able to save more.

"No. We found six of them in the captain's cabin," he told the others.

"Really?" Zeren said, looking around Ziyi.

"Zhengting is talking to them. They're... They're like he was."

The looks of understanding, anger, and disgust that met him mirrored his own feelings. It was truly awful to keep sex slaves, using them in the most intimate way.

"How about the crew?" Ziyi asked, turning to Zeren and Zhou Rui.

"All dead," Zhou Rui said, shrugging like he didn't care either way. "Almost seem like the killed each other in their panic to get away."

"They deserved it," Linkai spat. Ziyi didn't bother to answer.

"We'll gather all the things we can use, then move back to BOOGIE," he ordered. "Yanjun, check the captain's cabin when Zhengting is done in there."

"Yes, captain," Yanjun said, face expressionless like usual.

Ziyi gave them one last nod before he moved back to BOOGIE. He wanted to check on Wenjun and Linong. And for some reason he couldn't get that slave's glare out of his mind, it felt like he had an itch between his shoulder blades since he left the cabin. He hoped that it would go away.

 

-

 

Zhengting pulled his coat closer to cover his naked chest as he closed the door behind Ziyi. He could feel the six slave's eyes on him, so when he turned around, he made sure to have a smile ready for them. No one returned it, but he wasn't surprised by that. He carefully sat down on the floor, making himself as little of a treat as possible.

"Please sit," he said and gestured for them to take a seat as well. Nobody moved. No surprise there either. He decided to cut to the case instead. "Do you know who that was?"

The shortest of them spoke up. "Wang Ziyi – the Back Wolf. A pirate. The worst pirate."

Zhengting could help the laugh that escaped him. It really was ridiculous that Ziyi – soft, gentle Ziyi – had that reputation.

"Why are you laughing?" the one in front demanded. "What are you going to do with us?"

Zhengting smiled softly. "My name is Zhu Zhengting. I'm the Quartermaster of BOOGIE. And I was just like you once, before Wang Ziyi saved me," he said. "Would you like to tell me your names?"

"No," the one in front said immediately, crossing his arms.

One of them behind him rolled his eyes. "I'm You Zhangjing," he said, ignoring the glare that the one in front of him sent over his shoulder. "This is Li Quanzhe," he patted the hair of the boy in his arms, who'd been crying quietly the whole time. "That's Lin Chaoze, Lu Dinghao, and Huang Xinchun," he pointed at the three holding hands. "And the defiant one is Cai Xukun."

Xukun glared harder, but Zhangjing didn't seem to care. "It's not as our names have any value anyway," he said with a shrug.

"Thank you for telling me, You Zhangjing," Zhengting smiled. Zhangjing returned it, showing off cute bunny teeth. "And I can tell you that everything you heard about Wang Ziyi is a lie."

"Why would we believe you?" Xukun said, not showing any signs of letting his guard down. Zhengting gave him a long look.

"I haven't checked, but most likely the whole crew of this ship is dead. You are the only survivors. And you're the reason we attacked in the first place," he said matter-of-factly.

"What, why?" The one called Dinghao said, looking confused.

"Because that's what we do. That's what Wang Ziyi does. Saving slaves."

The six now former slaves looked like they couldn't believe him. Xukun even scoffed disbelievingly.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Why not?" Zhengting shot back, standing up again. "Why not do something good in this rotten world?"  

"By killing?" Xukun sneered.

"Would you rather be with the captain again?" Zhengting said, crossing his arms. "Tell me, did he use you all by himself, or did he share? Let the whole crew have a go at you? In my experience, men like him don't like to share."

That shut Xukun up and he looked down, shoulders tense. Quanzhe started to cry again, and Zhengting almost regretted his harsh words, even if they were the truth.

"You have two choices now," Zhengting said, softening his words. "Either you come with us, or you stay here. But the crew is most likely all dead, and I'm guessing you have no idea how to manage a ship this big. So, then you'll just float around until someone else picks you up. Either more slave traders or pirates. And those pirates might not be as kind as us."

"We'll come with you," Chaoze said, stepping forward, pulling Dinghao and Xinchun with him.

"What?" Xukun said, turning around to look at them.

"Come on, Xukun, don't be stupid. It's not really much of a choice," Zhangjing said, gently taking Quanzhe by the hand and stepping pass Xukun.

"What are you going to do with us?" Xukun demanded, turning to Zhengting again. "Turn us into pirates?"

At that Zhengting couldn't help but laugh. Like being a pirate somehow was worse than being a slave for sex. He could tell them about the freedom, and the brotherhood, and the feeling of being able to go anywhere you wanted. But instead, he just said: "If you want to. No one's forcing you. Otherwise will just take you to a safe haven, where former slaves can make a new life for themselves."

"Did you hear that?" Dinghao said with a smile to Xinchun, who smiled lightly and nodded, squeezing Dinghao's hand.

"Let's go," Zhengting said, motioning them to follow him. "I'm guessing you have no wish in staying on this ship for any longer."

Quanzhe practically dragged Zhangjing after him in his eagerness to get away from there. Chaoze, Dinghao, and Xinchun quickly followed. Xukun was the only one that seemed unsure, still glaring at Zhengting.

"Xukun, right?" Zhengting said, and Xukun gave a short affirmative nod. "I understand the feeling of not trusting, and I know what kind of things you must have heard about us. And no one is forcing you to come with us, but either you come now or we're leaving you." With that he turned around and lead the other five out, not giving Xukun another glance. But he couldn't help but smirk when he heard a sixth pair of feet following him.

"It can't be any worse than what we already been through," he heard Zhangjing whisper. Xukun just grunted.

Out on deck, his brothers were busy carrying supplies over to BOOGIE. He didn't see Ziyi, but that didn't surprise him much. Their captain had a habit of withdrawing after a fight, especially if one of them had been hurt.

"Are you done in there?" Yanjun said, coming up to him and nodding towards the captain's cabin.

"Yes, we're done," Zhengting said, and Yanjun cast a glance over at the slaves, but quickly looked away again. "Please be swift about it, I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Got it," Yanjun said, moving past Zhengting and the former slaves.

"Hi," Zhangjing said suddenly when Yanjun passed him. Yanjun gave a start, looking at Zhangjing with big eyes like he wasn't sure he'd heard right. He gave a short nod before he quickly moved past them.

"Very welcoming," Xukun said dryly.

Zhengting huffed. "You just picked the wrong person. Yanjun is about as welcoming as a storm at night. Try with Minghao or Zeren, or even Yanchen, and I promise you'll get a better answer." He didn't need to turn around to know that Xukun probably rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

He led them over the plank to BOOGIE. The rest of the crew was giving them curious looks, and Zhengting unconsciously looked for Wenjun before he remembered that he was hurt. It took all his will not to run off to look upon him, but he had a task to do.

"Stay here," he told the former slaves and placed them by the rail. "I'm going to introduce you to the crew."

The six former slaves nodded, much more subdued now. They were looking around, eye's big and mouth's hanging open. Even Xukun looked like he didn't have anything to say.

The crew started to gather around them. Minghao and Chengcheng whispering to each other, Linkai sitting down on the deck and Xingjie standing behind him. Zeren was leaning against the mast, giving the former slaves curious looks. Eventually, Zhou Rui and Yanjun came back from the other ships, arms heavy with books.

"Drop that off and get the captain," Zhengting ordered when he saw them. Zhou Rui and Yanjun nodded and moved past them.

"Ziyi, stop moping and come out and greet our new recruits!" they could hear Zhou Rui calling. Zhengting rolled his eyes and waited.

Soon Zhou Rui and Yanjun came back with Ziyi. Even Linong came out from the infirmary, arm in a bandage. They all gather in a half circle around the former slaves, who looked highly uncomfortable.

"Brothers, meet our new companions," Zhengting said, smiling brightly. None of the former slaves smiled, they just looked terrified.

"This is You Zhangjing, Lin Chaoze, Lu Dinghao, Huang Xinchun, Li Quanzhe, and Cai Xukun," he continued, pointing at them out. Zhangjing was the only one that managed something that looked like a smile.

"This is the crew of BOOGIE. And I promise they're just as stupid as they look."

"Hey!" Zeren exclaimed, looking offended.

"In your case, it's definitely true," Minghao grinned, and Zeren gave him a rude gesture. The others just laughed, the mood lightening up.

"So that's Ding Zeren, our Carpenter," Zhengting told the slaves, pointing at Zeren who grinned. "And that's Huang Minghao and Fan Chengcheng."

The slaves gave a start when they heard Chengcheng's family name, and the young man looked away, cheeks pink. Minghao took his hand and squeezed it.

"Yes, he's one of the Fan family, and he'll tell you about it if he wants to," Zhengting said sternly. "The wild looking one is Wang Linkai, or Xiao Gui. The one next to him is Zhu Xingjie, our Look-out."

Linkai grinned, and Dinghao actually took a step back. Xingjie kicked him lightly, and Linkai pouted.

"The one with long hair over there is Zhou Rui, our Boatswain, and next to him you have our scholar and perpetual frowner, Lin Yanjun," Zhengting continued. Zhou Rui waved and smiled, flipping his hair, while Yanjun just frowned deeper, not looking at the former slaves.

"The guy with the bright smile is our sunshine and Navigator Chen Linong." Linong smiled his characteristic smile.

"The only two missing are our Doctor Zhou Yanchen, and our Master Gunner who got hurt, Bi Wenjun." At the last part, his voice faltered a bit and he looked over at Ziyi, who took a step forward.

"He'll be fine, Yanchen said it isn't life-threatening," the captain said before he turned to the slaves. "My name is Wang Ziyi. I am the captain of this ship. Welcome to BOOGIE."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the first chapter. It kind of sets the mood for the rest of the story. And i feel a bit bad for almost killing wenjun in the first chapter. Sorry, wenjun darling
> 
> Please leave a comment with what you thought! I would love to hear your thoughts, everything big or little. Anything at all really would make me the happiest!
> 
> If you want to yell with/at me you can find me on tumblr on either @slytherinspacecat or on my ip sideblog @linzhangjun. Help me keep this fandom alive. Until next week, jiayou! xoxo


	2. Beginnings, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziyi welcomes the new recruits to the ship, and Zhengting tells his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos on the first chapter! Here you have the second one, and this one includes Zhengting's backstory, which is really dark. Be sure that you read the trigger warnings. 
> 
> I've decided that I'm gonna update this on sundays AND thursdays (my timezone, so no complaints if it's mondays and fridays for you guys). Or, it will definitely be sundays, and then I will post something on thursdays as well, but that might not be an update of this fic. So you'll just have to see how much I manage to write on my other fics, otherwise, you'll just have another update on this. Wiio
> 
> Trigger warnings for chapter 2:  
> 1\. Working sex slaves  
> 2\. Forcing someone into giving them a blowjob  
> 3\. Non-consensual touching  
> 4\. Blood

 

 

Ziyi looked over the six former slaves. Five pairs of eyes were on him, but the one Zhengting had introduced as Cai Xukun, the one who had stood up against him earlier, was looking away, refusing to acknowledge him. That made Ziyi furrow his brows slightly.

"I want to begin with saying that I promise that nothing like what you have gone through will ever happen to you again," he started, giving the former slaves a gentle smile. "You are safe here onboard BOOGIE. Our goal now is to get you to a safe haven for former slaves and pirates. It's called The Island, and so far, we've managed to keep its location hidden from the government. The Island is run by a man named Han Mubo."

" _The_ Han Mubo?" You Zhangjing spoke up, then immediately put a hand over his mouth when he realised that he'd interrupted. Ziyi just gave him a smile to show that he didn't mind.

"Yes, _the_ Han Mubo," he said, nodding.

"Who- who's Han Mubo?" Huang Xinchun asked carefully.

"One of the worst pirate captains that ever sailed our seas. But he disappeared," Xukun said, still looking anywhere but at the pirates around him.

"In a way yes," Ziyi said, a bit surprised that Xukun knew that much. Most just recognized Mubo's name.

"He and his partner, Roi, their ship were attacked. Then they disappeared," Xukun continued. "Everyone assumes they're dead."

"They're both very much alive," Ziyi said, even more surprised by Xukun's knowledge. The former slaved frowned at that. Ziyi wondered what that was about. "And they're running The Island as a sanctuary for those who don't fit in in society."

Xukun pinched his lips and didn't say anything more.

"It's about three weeks until we reach The Island. Until we arrive there, this ship will be your home. We're expecting you all to help with everyday chores. In exchange you'll get somewhere to sleep and food to eat," Ziyi continued, voice more serious now. "We could probably find some new clothes for you as well."

"Thank you," Zhangjing smiled. "That sounds great."

Of all the former slaves, he seemed the most relaxed. The boy at his side, Quanzhe Ziyi thought his name was, looked like he was about to cry again. The one name Dinghao was trying to hide behind his taller companion Xinchun, casting glances over at Linkai now and then. Chaoze looked like he's still processing, eyes jumping around to take everything in. And Xukun, he stood with his arms crossed, frowning and still not looking at the pirates.

"I'll leave you in Zhengting's care for now. He and Zhou Rui will show you around the ship. And if there's anything, anything at all, you can always come and talk to me," Ziyi said, giving them a last smile, that only Zhangjing returned. He turned to his brothers.

"Yanjun, you take the helm," he ordered, raising his voice. "The rest of you, prepare the other ship, we're giving her back to the sea."

"Yes, Captain!"

Minghao, Chengcheng, Zeren, Linong, and Linkai walked over to the other ship again where they started to move the dead bodies under deck, while Zeren ran down to find explosives.

"Giving her back to the sea?" Chaoze asked carefully.

"We're blowing her up. A vile ship that trades with humans need to be destroyed," Zhengting explained, looking a bit grim. The six former slaves all looked over to the ship, faces filled with various forms of anger, sadness and hurt.

"Do you want to stay and look? Or should we go?" Zhengting asked carefully.

"Let's go," Xukun said shortly, turning his back on the ship. The others followed. Quanzhe was the only one looking back.

The tour up on deck was short, Zhou Rui pointing out everything. They didn't go up on the helm, not bother Ziyi and Yanjun. But Zhengting could feel Ziyi's eyes on them as they moved over the deck.

"Are you guys hungry?" Zhengting asked after they looked at the sleeping area and gun deck. All six of them looked thinner than what seemed healthy, and Zhengting had a suspicion that they hadn't been feed properly.

"Oh, yes," Zhangjing said immediately, eyes lighting up.

"Yes please," Quanzhe said carefully, and Zhengting gave him a smile.

"Then we'll make sure to get you something to eat," Zhengting said, hearing them towards the dining hall. He and Zhou Rui took out some food, then leading the former slaves to one of the tables that were bolted to the floor to keep them from moving. They distributed the food, and the former slaves quickly ate like they hadn't seen food in days. Zhengting wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

The only one who wasn't eating like his life depended on it was Xukun, instead, he was eating slowly, seemed somewhere else in his mind. Zhengting hoped that he would relax eventually.

"That was the best thing I ever had," Dinghao said, patting his stomach with a satisfied smile. Xinchun nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Chaoze said, with a tentative smile.

"No problem," Zhou Rui said, waving his hands dismissingly. "Here on the ship we all take care of each other."

"I like that notion," Zhangjing said, carding a hand through Quanzhe's hair, the younger sighing and relaxing against him. It seemed to be a habit of theirs, Zhengting noted.

Xukun huffed. "This goes against everything," he said, not looking up at the two pirates at the table. "You guys are pirates."

"That we are," Zhengting agreed. Xukun huffed again but didn't say anything more, sinking back into his own thoughts.

Chaoze carefully cleared his throat and jumped slightly when both Zhengting and Zhou Rui turned to look at him.

"You said that we were like you? Earlier?" he said hesitantly, pointing at Zhengting, looking like he wasn't sure if he was allowed to ask. Outside a sudden kaboom was heard, making all of them jump. Both Zhengting and Zhou Rui breathed out a sigh of relief, and all the former slaves suddenly seemed lighter, even Xukun looking up.

"It's over," Zhengting smiled towards them. "And yes, I was just like you once. Before Ziyi saved me."

"You said that before," Xukun interrupted. "That Wang Ziyi saved you. How? And why?"

"As for why you'll have to ask Ziyi," Zhengting said. "But I can tell you my part of the story if you want to hear it?"

The six former slaves nodded and Zhengting took a deep breath before he let the memories come to him. It's been quite a while since he thought and talked about that day.

"It was about six years ago," he started,

 

-

 

_The place was too crowded and too noisy, as usual. The air was filled with heavy perfume and fake laughs. That was one of the first things you had to learn – look pretty and smile, together with the fact that you didn't own yourself. They did. They owned you and everything that was you. And as long as you were young and pretty, you would never escape._

_Not that he hadn't tried. He'd lost count since long how many times he'd tried to run away, both alone and with others. Always to be caught and brought back. He knew that they were close to breaking him, something inside of him was telling him to give up, that it wasn't worth it, that it wasn't like he was good at anything else than looking pretty and bend forward._

_The door opening made him look up. The crew that walked in looked the same that everyone else that walked through that door. Rowdy, loud, dirty, definitely sailors. Most customers were, the brothel being close to the harbour._

_Zhengting tried to smile, to look pretty and not like he constantly thought that it would be better if he just jumped into the harbour, when the man that must be the captain laid his eyes on him, making his skin crawl._

_"Have some fun boys and show these pretty girls and boys what a real man is like," the captain said loudly with a grim smile that made Zhengting's stomach turn. The crew all laughed, scattering over the main floor of the brothel._

_No, not all. When most of the crew cleared out Zhengting noticed a young man that looked about his own age standing behind the captain. His mouth was in a thin line and he looked straightforward, gaze avoiding looking at the men and women around the room, despite that they were clearly there to be looked at. Like Zhengting, who was perched on a heap of pillows, only a see-through tunic covering his lean body._

_"Ziyi, lighten up!" the captain hollered, turning around and hitting the young man over the back. The man, Ziyi, gave a smile that Zhengting could see was fake from his side of the room, but the captain didn't seem to notice._

_"We're here to have some fun and bond like men," the captain continued, not noticing or ignoring that his younger companion seemed to want to be anywhere but there. "Let's get us some pretty prey and relax." He looked around the room, eyes landing on Zhengting again, he immediately knew that he would be picked out._

_"What about that one?" the captain said, pointing at Zhengting and forcing Ziyi to look at him. "Isn't that a pretty one? Or would you rather have a girl?"_

_"Captain, I'm not interested…" Ziyi began, but the captain interrupted him._

_"Of course you are, don't be so stiff all the time. It's okay to relax." The captain waved to one of the keepers, who moved over with a slimy smile, bending his head deep when he greeted the captain. "I want a private room, something to drink – and that one." The captain pointed at Zhengting again, who started to move down from his pile of pillows before the keeper could even give an order. It was easiest to just get it over with._

_"Oho, look at him, so eager to have my dick down his throat," the captain grinned, when Zhengting moved closer. Zhengting felt like he might be sick, but the punishment for refusing was even worse, so he didn't have much choice than to smile and look pretty._

_"Yes, he's one of our best," the keeper agreed, giving Zhengting a looked that promised endless pain if he screwed this up. Zhengting just smiled again. "I'll prepare a room for you. Someone for your handsome companion? I'm sure one our boys or girls would love to make him feel good too."_

_"No, thanks," Ziyi said shortly, still not looking at any of the lightly dressed prostitutes around him._

_"Give him some time, I'm sure he'll change his mind," the captain said, patting Ziyi on the shoulder. "But first we have some important stuff to discuss. He'll have time for fun after that."_

_Ziyi showed no expression, but Zhengting could see a flash of anger in his eyes. Interesting._

_"Ting, be a nice boy and showed them to the chamber," the keeper said, and Zhengting nodded with a smile. He could do this. He did this every day. Smile and nod. Be pleasant and please._

_"Your name is Ting?" the captain asked when Zhengting motioned for them to follow. He probably tried to sound nice, but Zhengting knew that he didn't mean it. Men just wanted a name they could call him when they used him._

_"Yes, they call me Ting," he said, still smiling. "But you can call me whatever you want."_

_"Oho," the captain grinned, clearly satisfied. "I like Ting. It got a nice ring to it."_

_Zhengting hated Ting. It made his stomach turn and making him want to crawl out of his skin. But Ting was better than them him calling him Zhengting. He kept his own name closest to heart, it was the only thing that was still his._

_"In here," Zhengting said, opening a door in the far end of the room. He bowed as the captain and Ziyi passed, and the captain let a hand drag down over Zhengting's back._

_"Thank you," Ziyi said with a low gentle voice as he passed. Zhengting almost snapped his eyes up in surprise. Nobody had ever thanked him before for something as simple as this. He'd got all kind of thank you's after he'd pleasured his customers, thank you's as he laid naked and used, thank you's whispered in the dark. But no thank you's for opening a door._

_This Ziyi was clearly not like all the other sailors that passed through the brothel._

_"Come, let's make ourselves comfortable," the captain said, sitting down in one of the plush chairs with a heavy thud. Ziyi lowered himself down in one of the chairs opposites as Zhengting closed the door behind them._

_"Ziyi, please relax, you're dragging down the whole mood," the captain said, "We're here to have some fun. And look at our pretty company, isn't he a sight for sore eyes?" The captain pulled Zhengting down in his lap, hands moving over his back and thighs._

_"He's very beautiful," Ziyi agreed, not quite looking at Zhengting, lips in a thin line._

_"He is," the captain purred, and Zhengting wanted to throw up. "I will let you use him after I'm done with him, I'm sure he's good for two rounds."_

_Ziyi didn't answer that, but he pressed his lips in a thinner line. "Did you want to discuss something important with me?" he asked instead, clearly trying to change the subject._

_"Hm?" the captain said, occupied feeling Zhengting's thighs and ass, mouth moving up his neck. Zhengting could feel the captain getting hard, and he had to suppress the nausea building up in his throat. Just smile. Be pretty._

_"You had something important to tell me," Ziyi tried again, and the captain finally moved his face away from Zhengting's neck so he could look at his younger companion._

_"Yes, I did," the captain said, lifting Zhengting up so he was straddling the captain's lap and he could get a better feel on his ass._

_"Then maybe you can tell me, so I can give you some privacy," Ziyi said, voice tight._

_"Don't be so prude, I can do both," the captain grinned. Ziyi made a face. "Come on, Ziyi, I choose you for a reason, I thought you wanted some fun as well."_

_"Choose me for what?" Ziyi said, ignoring everything else the captain said. Smart, Zhengting thought._

_"You know we need a new quartermaster since poor Ling Fan died so tragically," the captain began, and Zhengting cast a glance over his shoulder to Ziyi and judging by his face poor Ling Fan's death was more than tragical. "I know that you're young and that we had our differences before. But I feel like you have matured the last year and stopped with your childish thoughts about slaves and that it's wrong to keep them or whatnot. Of all the men you're the one with best sea sense, and I'm considering promoting you to Quartermaster."_

_Ziyi couldn't really hide his surprise, and the captain grinned. "Don't look so surprised. You know I place great value in your advice."_

_"Thank you," Ziyi said and bowed his head. "It's a great honour."_

_"It is," the captain agreed, suddenly pushing Zhengting off his lap and down between his legs. Zhengting, who'd been watching Ziyi with a bit of interest, especially after the captain comment about Ziyi disliking the keeping of slaves that was so common in their society, was slightly startled by finding himself on his knees on the floor._

_"You know what to do," the captain smiled to Zhengting, placing his hands on his already hard dick. Zhengting nodded and smiled again. He could hear Ziyi making a sound of protest behind him._

_"Don't mind him, I can still talk to you, I was just thinking that we should make the most of the time," the captain said off-handily to Ziyi. "I'll let him give you a blowjob after he's down with me, you could need it."_

_"I assure you that I'm fine without it," Ziyi said, voice tight and Zhengting could only imagine the expression on his face, since he now was busy untying the captain's pants, pulling them down and pulling out his dick. It was ugly – red, thick and leaking. Zhengting took a deep breath before he took it in his mouth, trying to think on anything else than about what he was currently doing. Above the captain moaned with pleasure, before he continued talking to Ziyi._

_"Oh, but you don't want to miss this, this one knows what he's doing. Such a good little whore."_

_"Sir," Ziyi said, but the captain didn't let him continue._

_"Ziyi, my young friend, let me tell you about this world. It's all about taking. If something is offered to you, you take it. Now I'm offering you the position as quartermaster on my ship. It's a great offer. It means that you someday might be able to be captain of your own ship." Then he interrupted himself with a moan. Ziyi said nothing. "It's the same thing with slaves. They're here for us to take. Then the right thing for us is to take."_

_Zhengting barely managed to continue sucking, feeling the anger boil inside of him. Ziyi was quiet for so long that Zhengting thought that he wasn't going to speak up again. The only thing that could be heard was the wet sound of Zhengting's mouth and the captain's moans._

_"You're wrong," Ziyi said finally, voice low, so low that Zhengting almost didn't hear him. But when what Ziyi said finally registered in Zhengting's brain he stopped sucking by surprised, turning his head to look at the other._

_Ziyi wasn't looking at Zhengting, but on his captain, eyes hard as steel. Zhengting was unsure if it was Ziyi's words or the fact that Zhengting stopped that made the captain react._

_"What did you say?" the captain said disbelievingly, at the same time as he forcefully grabbed Zhengting's jaw, forcing him back onto his dick. Zhengting almost gagged, but the captain held his head in place._

_"I said that I think you're wrong," Ziyi said, louder this time._

_"Do you think this thing is worth something?" the captain said, voice mean, pulling Zhengting's hair. Zhengting could feel hair being pulled out and he got tears in his eyes from the pain._

_"I think he is worth something, yes," Ziyi said. The captain actually laughed at that, and Zhengting wanted nothing more than to stop that awful laugh, he wanted the captain to choke on it._

_"You are a fool, Ziyi," the captain said, moaning as he snapped his hips into Zhengting's mouth. It was disgusting and sick and Zhengting wanted to throw up. "Slaves are nothing. They're not human. They're just tools for us to use."_

_"You're wrong," Ziyi said, voice even stronger now, but still cool. "And you're hurting him."_

_Zhengting felt a way of affection for that man that he didn't even know. He was the first one that had ever questioned slavery in front of Zhengting, the first one to ever speak up against it._

_"Like I care," the captain sneered. "He's nothing to me, he's only here to please me."_

_"You are disgusting," Ziyi spat and got up._

_"And you've just lost your job," the captain said. For some reason that was the thing that made Zhengting snap._

_The captain still had his hand on the back of his head, forcing him down, so there was only one thing he could do. He bit down with all the strength he had. The taste of blood almost choked him, and the captain's dick suddenly felt heavier in his mouth. It took a second or two for the scream to register in Zhengting's ears. The hand on the back of his head disappeared and Zhengting moved back, spitting out the captain dick on the carpet. He scrambled backward and quickly got up on his feet._

_The blood was pouring out of the captain and he was screaming. Ziyi suddenly moved in, stuffing a piece of fabric into the captain's mouth, muffling his screams. Zhengting was shaking, mostly from adrenaline he thought because when he took in the sad scene that was the bleeding captain, he couldn't make himself feel sorry. The horrible man had deserved nothing more._

_"Never threaten someone that has your dick in his mouth," Zhengting said, voice shaking. He spat on the floor to get the taste of blood away, then he looked up at Ziyi, who looked impressed. He gave Zhengting a small nod before he took the scarf of the captain's neck and started to tie him to the chair._

_"Bleed," he told the captain before he took off his coat and hung it around Zhengting's shoulders, covering him up. Zhengting had never been so attracted and intimidated at the same time to someone before._

_"Let's get out of here," Ziyi said, taking Zhengting's hand, leading him to the door. He didn't spare his former captain another look. Zhengting automatically followed. He didn't want to know what would happen to him if his keepers found out that he'd bitten off the dick of one of their customers. It would probably not end well for him. So, he followed Ziyi._

_"Keep your head down," Ziyi ordered, before he opened the door and pulled Zhengting out, so he could close the door after him. "Just follow my lead."_

_Of course one of the keepers immediately spotted them. "Is something wrong, we heard some screaming?"_

_"No, it's nothing, they just got a little over excited," Ziyi said with an honest smile. "The captain is sleeping it off now. And it looked like so much fun that I want to have a go as well if it's okay that I also borrow Ting?"_

_Ziyi's honest appearance and gently words seemed to work, because the keeper just nodded with an "Of course," before he left again. Ziyi led him towards the door, and when the keepers weren't looking they slipped out._

_Ziyi dragged him along the narrow streets, zig-zagging between people, not stopping to see if someone was following them._

_"We need to get out of here now," he said to Zhengting, who just managed to nod. "Before they find out what we did."_

_The way he said ‘what we did' soothed Zhengting's nerves. Because it would be so easy for Ziyi to blame it on Zhengting – he was just a sex slave, worth noting but what he could do with his body to others. But Ziyi didn't, and Zhengting allowed himself to believe that they really were in this together._

_"I have some friends on the ship, so we'll use her to flee," Ziyi continued, not bothered by the lack of answers from Zhengting._

_The soon arrived at the harbour and Ziyi pulled him towards one of the bigger ships, one that was clearly used for slave trade. Zhengting felt a wave of anxiety when they got closer to the ship, it was just a ship like that Zhengting had arrived in for many years ago. But he let Ziyi lead him up and onto the deck. It was only a few men on the ship, all of them turning around and looking at them when they barged up on deck._

_"What's happening?" a broad-shouldered man asked._

_"We're hijacking this ship, this is now a mutiny," Ziyi said. "Are you with me?"_

_"Yes," four men immediately said and Ziyi smiled a relieved smile. Four others hesitated._

_"Either you're with us, or you die now," one of the four that had agreed said, pulling out a sword._

_"We're with you," the four that had hesitated said quickly._

_"Good, then let's go," Ziyi said, then turning around to Zhengting. He could feel some of the curious glances he got from the other crew members, but Ziyi seemed to ignore them. "Stay here," he said and gently placed Zhengting down on the deck next to the railing. He pulled his own coat closer around Zhengting's body. "You'll soon be safe."_

_"Thank you," Zhengting managed to get out. Ziyi just gave him a smile before he dashed off to help with getting the ship out of the harbour._

_No alarm came from the brothel, and they managed to get out before raising any suspicion. Zhengting felt like he could breathe for the first time since he was sold off. Eventually, Ziyi returned to his side._

_"Hi," he said gently, sitting down next to Zhengting. "I realised that I hadn't even introduced myself to you before I dragged you along. My name is Wang Ziyi." He smiled, and Zhengting wasn't afraid._

_"I'm Zhu Zhengting," he said with a careful smile, using his full name for the first time since he was taken. Ziyi's eyes crinkled as he smiled wider._

_"Nice to meet you, Zhu Zhengting."_

 

-

 

The six former slaves were quiet when he was done, all of them looking at him with big eyes and mouths hanging open. Even Xukun seemed unsure what to say.

"That's awful," Zhangjing eventually said.

"Did you really bite that man's dick off?" Quanzhe gaped. Zhengting couldn't help but laugh.

"I did," he said, nodding. "It was awful."

"That's so amazing," Quanzhe said, looking at Zhengting like he was his new hero.

"Urk, disgusting," Dinghao commented, making a face. Both Xinchun and Chaoze looked a bit pale.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter how many times I've heard that story, it still makes my stomach turn," Zhou Rui shuddered.

"That version of Wang Ziyi is completely different from the one that goes around," Chaoze said, looking a bit awestruck.

"It's very different," Xinchun agreed. "How can that be the same man?"

"That's because all you've heard about Wang Ziyi before is a lie told by the government to stop slaves from joining him," Zhengting said, voice a bit bitter. Ziyi could be so much more, but with everyone thinking he was evil and cruel it was hard to get people on their side.

"How can we know that all that you told us is a lie?" Xukun said quietly, not looking at Zhengting.

"You can't," Zhengting bit back. He was getting pretty tired of Xukun's attitude.

"Come on, Xukun," Zhangjing chided. "You're acting like a child."

Xukun suddenly stood up. "I want to be alone," he said, voice tight. He looked up at Zhengting, clearly acknowledging him as an authority, eyes asking for permission.

"You're allowed," Zhengting said. Xukun gave a small nod before he slipped away.

"He'll come around," Zhangjing said, looking after Xukun with a small frown. "He had his fair share of hard times, but he's not a bad person. I'm sure he'll talk about it when he's ready."

Zhengting got a feeling that Zhangjing, and judging by the others faces, they all knew what was troubling Xukun. But Zhengting wasn't going to pry, Xukun could tell them when he was ready.

"We understand," he just said, smiling gently. "We are all more or less the same here. You don't have to be afraid. And come and talk to me, Zhou Rui or Ziyi if there is anything at all."

The former slaves all nodded, various forms of ‘thank you's coming from them. Today was a small victory, but seeing their relieved faces made everything worth it, Zhengting thought. He would save them all if he could. And he knew that all his brothers thought the same and that knowledge made him strong. Made them strong.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the first of many flashbacks, the plan is to have almost one for each crewmember on BOOGIE (some will have the same). Hope you liked this chapter, tell me what you thought in the comments! 
> 
> Love you guys xoxo


	3. Settling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The former slaves slowly start to find their place in the crew. At least, most of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, new chapter. Thank you so much for your comments on the last one, it makes me the happiest. This chapter is kind of uneventful, but it needs to be there. 
> 
> I don't think this chapter has any particular trigger warnings, except for you know, the whole situation being kind of messed up. But that you should be aware of by now. So just enjoy the chapter, and i'll meet you at the bottom!

 

 

Xukun ignored the pirates he passed, some looked like they wanted to talk to him, but he didn't want to talk to anyone, so he just dashed by, not giving a damn if they thought he was rude. When he came up on deck again, he cast a glance around him. Up on the helm, he could see Wang Ziyi and he quickly turned away again.

The ship was moving now, but he could still see the burning wreck of the ship they'd left behind. The sight filled him with grim satisfaction. They had deserved it for everything they had done to him, his friends and countless other slaves. But the sight also made him a bit sick, he thought about how effortless Wang Ziyi and his pirates had killed the crew, like it was nothing.

Xukun shuddered. He didn't feel safe here. He moved towards the prow, climbing up on the bow so he could see out over the endless sea in front of them. This was the first time he'd been outside on a ship. While he was a slave, they'd been too cautious about him or one of the others jumping into the ocean to let them out on deck.

The sun had started to set, but the air was still warm. Which was good, since he still didn't have anything on other than pants. He didn't know for how long he sat there, staring out at nothing, lost in his own thoughts.

It was dark when he heard footsteps behind him, and his heart almost jumped out of his chest when he turned around and recognised Wang Ziyi. Behind him they had set up lanterns all over the ship, but the prow was still in darkness. Xukun wondered for a moment if it was because nobody had wanted to disturb him.

"Here," Wang Ziyi said, holding out two items. "You're going to start feeling cold soon if you don't already feel it. And I thought that you might want to cover up."

Xukun made no movement to take the items that he now saw was a shirt and a coat. "Don't like what you see?" he said, voice mean. He couldn't make out Ziyi's face in the darkness, but the pirate captains posture became a bit stiffer.

"Just take the clothes," Ziyi said coldly, and Xukun felt a shiver of fear. He had to remember that he was actually dealing with a pirate captain, that, despite what Zhengting told them about him, could kill him if he wanted.

Xukun reached out and took the clothes that Ziyi handed him. "Thank you," he mumbled, casting his eyes down.

"Don't catch a cold," Ziyi told him before he stalked off again. Xukun followed him with his eyes. The pirate captain didn't look back at Xukun, and when he reached the main mast Zhengting caught up with him, snaking an arm around his waist. Zhengting said something and Ziyi laughed. Xukun turned away again, looking down at the clothes in his lap.

"Get dressed, Xukun," Zhangjing suddenly ordered, having sneaked up on him. Xukun jumped slightly, sending a glare at the shorter man. Zhangjing also had a new set of clothes, he seemed to have changed everything, and he had a new shine to his eyes.

"You will get a cold if you keep sitting here with basically no clothes on," Zhangjing continued, taking the coat from Xukun, motioning for him to pull the shirt on.

"Wang Ziyi said the same thing…" Xukun mumbled, still confused over the fact that the captain himself had brought him his new clothes.

"Smart man," Zhangjing only commented, handing Xukun his new coat when he was done tying his shirt. Xukun just huffed.

"I know you have your own troubles with pirates, but I think we can trust them," Zhangjing said, sitting down next to Xukun.

"'My own troubles'? That's one way of putting ‘they killed my family and is the reason I ended up as a sex slave'," Xukun deadpanned, a lump of emotions forming in his throat.

"It was not Wang Ziyi's making," Zhangjing shot back. "The ones that did that to you and your family deserve nothing more than pain and death. But Wang Ziyi saved us. We never have to see the awful man that kept us again. I never have to listen to him using you and the others again."

Xukun shuddered at the memory. It had been hell on earth, every night having to listen to the captain's moans and the cries of his friends.

"I guess," Xukun said since Zhangjing seemed to be expecting a response.

"Dinghao, Xinchun, and Quanzhe are already asleep," Zhangjing told him, seeming satisfied with Xukun's answer. He probably knew that he wouldn't get a better one out of Xukun for now. "Chaoze is roaming the ship, he was too full of restless energy to relax enough to sleep."

"And you came to find me," Xukun finished.

"And I came to find your sad moping ass," Zhangjing said, a small grin on his lips, and Xukun couldn't stop the small smile that formed on his lips.

"Thank you," he said, squeezing Zhangjing's arm.

"No problem," Zhangjing smiled brightly, the way only he could. "We're in this together."

"Hi," Chaoze suddenly said, plopping up next to them. "Are you guys okay?"

Zhangjing looked at Xukun who gave a small nod. "We are," he told Chaoze, pulling the shorter in for a hug.

"Good," Chaoze said, hugging Zhangjing back and giving Xukun a smile. "I can't believe that we're actually here."

"Me neither," Xukun said, looking out over the ship, at the pirates moving around. Some of them cast glances at them, but no one approached them.

"To be honest, I'm a bit scared," Chaoze said.

"Aren't we all?" Zhangjing said, leaning his head against Chaoze's shoulder.

"We are," Xukun agreed, pulling his new coat closer around him.

"But we'll be okay," Zhangjing added, especially looking at Xukun. Xukun just hummed in agreement. They would hopefully be okay. Especially after the pirates had dropped them off on this supposed safe haven. Until then Xukun suspected that he wouldn't be able to relax.

 

-

 

"Hi, Wenjun," Ziyi said, sticking his head inside the infirmary. Zhengting was already there, sitting on the floor next to the bed that Wenjun was lying in.

"Hello, Captain," Wenjun said, sitting up a bit in the bed. Zhengting immediately protested.

"Stay down. Yanchen told me to make sure that you didn't move unnecessarily and sitting up for Ziyi is definitely moving unnecessarily. He doesn't need the honour."

"I really don't," Ziyi agreed, moving inside the small room, closing the door after him. "Please relax."

"I'm not that hurt," Wenjun protested but sank down against his pillows again.

"No, you just took a sword through your shoulder. No biggie," Zhengting said, voice laced with sarcasm. Wenjun pushed his head, and Zhengting swatted his hand away.

"How are you feeling?" Ziyi asked, leaning back against the door.

"As can be expected," Wenjun said and winced when he tried to shrug. "Yanchen says I'm going to be fine."

"And in Yanchen we trust," Zhengting added.

"That we do," Ziyi agreed.

"How are the new recruits doing?" Wenjun asked, looking curious.

"There seem to be doing okay, or as well as can be expected," Ziyi said, a small smile on his lips. Three of them were already asleep, having looked exhausted when Ziyi checked on them earlier. "Only…" He interrupted himself, unsure how to put the thing that had been bothering him.

"Only that Cai Xukun looks like he'd rather stayed on the other ship than be here," Zhengting filled in. He, of course, knew what was troubling Ziyi. Sometimes he wondered if the other could read his mind. When he one time had told Zhengting about it, he'd just laughed, saying it was because he'd known him for so long. And the Ziyi really was easy to read. That was why he always lost in the games they're where playing on the ship to pass the time.

"Really?" Wenjun said, a bit disbelievingly. Ziyi nodded. He tried to be understanding over that Xukun and the others had gone through something horrible and needed time to adjust. But while the others had seemed to accept them as their rescuers, Xukun hadn't.

"Give him some time, I'm sure he'll come around," Zhengting said, patting Wenjun on the arm and giving Ziyi a gentle look. "Zhangjing hinted about some story that might be the reason for Xukun's dislike. We just need to give him time."

"When he's been here for a couple of days I'm sure his attitude will turn around," Wenjun said, also giving Ziyi a gentle smile. "You can be quite scary before one gets to know you."

"Also, it's not like he's worse than the way Linkai was in the beginning," Zhengting said, hiding a smile behind his hand. Ziyi chuckled.

"True. At least he hasn't attacked anyone yet."

Suddenly the door opened behind him and he fell backward with a surprised yelp. He hit his head on the opposite wall, groaning as he looked up at Yanchen.

"What have I told you about leaning against doors?" the doctor said, shaking his head, not at all seeming sorry that he might have given his captain a concussion. "And I'm sure that your head is fine. You might just get a bruise."

"I might as well stop speaking at all since everyone seems to be able to tell what I think anyway," Ziyi grumbled. Yanchen held out a hand to help him up, laughing.

"But we will miss your gentle voice so much," he said with a boxy grin.

"I can't tell if you're making fun of me or not," Ziyi said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I would never," Yanchen said, winking. Ziyi decided not to ask again since he still wasn't sure. Zhengting and Wenjun laughed. Sometimes Ziyi wondered why they accepted him as a captain since they all liked to make fun of him most of the time. Not that he minded, he preferred that over them crawling for him.

"Now if you'll please leave, Soldier boy here needs to rest," Yanchen said, voice suddenly stern. "That means you as well, Zhengting."

"Get well soon," Ziyi said to Wenjun. "We need you out on deck."

"Yes, Captain," Wenjun smiled, giving a nod.

"Rest well," Zhengting smiled gently, patting Wenjun's head. "I'll visit tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it," Wenjun smiled back. Ziyi and Yanchen shared a knowing look.

"Now come on," Zhengting said, breaking the eye contact with Wenjun, pulling Ziyi with him out from the infirmary.

"You should tell him," Ziyi said when they were out on deck again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Zhengting said, but he was blushing slightly, not meeting Ziyi's eyes. Ziyi just shook his head.

"Have it your way."

This wasn't the first time Ziyi had tried to persuade Zhengting to admit to Wenjun that he clearly had feelings for him, especially since Ziyi was sure that the other felt the same. But Zhengting refused every time, acting like he didn't know what Ziyi meant, or just straight out refusing to acknowledge his own feelings. The only time Ziyi had actually heard him confess that he had feelings for Wenjun had been one time when Zhengting had drank too much, spilling out all his hidden feelings, convinced that Wenjun didn't feel the same.

"I always have it my way," Zhengting said, tilting up his head.

"Yeah, we all know who's the real captain on this ship," Zeren suddenly said, coming up to them.

"What have I done to deserve so little respect?" Ziyi groaned as Zhengting affectionally ruffed Zeren's hair. None of the other two answered.

"How's Wenjun?" Zeren asked, shaking Zhengting's hand off him, but everyone knew that he didn't mind. None of them minded when Zhengting was affectionate, so they all let him hug them and ruff their hair.

"He'll be fine," Ziyi said and Zeren sighed in relief at that.

"And Yanchen? Is he busy?" the shorter continued, ears turning a bit red.

"You're not allowed to disturb Yanchen as long as Wenjun needs his care," Zhengting ordered, voice stern. When he used that voice, it wasn't a surprise that he had more authority over the crew than Ziyi.

"Fine," Zeren said, pouting slightly, but Ziyi knew that he never would do something that would be bad for any of his crewmates. He was just a big puppy when it came to Zhou Yanchen, having stuck to his side since the moment he stepped onto the deck of BOOGIE the first time.

"Now go make yourself useful," Zhengting said, pushing Zeren away.

"Yes, mum," Zeren said with a teasing smile, and Zhengting sent a kick after him. Ziyi just laughed.

"I'm going to take the helm from Yanjun for a moment, want to keep me company?" Ziyi asked Zhengting.

"In a moment, I want to check on our new passengers first," Zhengting said.

"You're really are the mother of this ship," Ziyi teased, and Zhengting hit him lightly before he stuck his tongue out over his shoulder as he left.

Up on the helm, Yanjun was staring off into space, seeming far off in his thoughts. He didn't even jump when Ziyi cleared his throat next to him. Ziyi wasn't sure if there was anything that would scare Yanjun. Minghao and Chengcheng had both tried several times, but Yanjun had just given them unimpressed looks.

"Everything good up here?" Ziyi asked. Yanjun nodded.

"Yes, nothing to report," he said. The night sky above them was littered with stars, all of them reflecting in the calm sea, so it seemed like they sailed through stars. Ziyi never stopped being struck breathless with the beauty of the ocean.

"Go take something to eat and sleep for a few hours, I'll take over here," Ziyi said, nudging Yanjun to make him move. The other frowned slightly.

"I'm okay," he said, making no move to get out of there.

"You've been standing here since we left the other ship earlier today. You need to rest," Ziyi said, voice a bit sterner. Yanjun gave him a little glare. Ziyi never understood when or why Yanjun got his moods, but sometimes it was practically impossible to make him do as he was told, especially when it came to taking care of himself.

"That's an order," Ziyi added, knowing that that was the only thing that would make Yanjun do as he said. He was the captain after all, and even if the hierarchy on their ship was a bit looser than on other ships, being the captain still held some authority. Even if Zhengting often had a better effect than Ziyi.

"Fine," Yanjun grumbled, stepping away. He didn't give Ziyi another look as he marched away.

"It's for your own good!" Ziyi called after him. Yanjun showed no sign that he'd heard him. Ziyi just sighed. Why were some of his brothers so terrible at taking care of themselves?

He looked out over the ship. It was mostly empty at this time at night. Just a few of them was awake – him at the helm, Xingjie and Linkai up at the crow's nest, and Zeren down on deck. And it looked like Xukun was seated at the prow, together with two others.

Xukun confused him, he had to admit. Especially since the others weren't so defensive. When Xingjie and Linkai had arrived, they both had been pretty badly beaten up, both acting like wounded animals and not letting anyone near the first period of time. Linkai was a bit worse, even attacking Yanchen at one point, but at least they both acted almost the same way. With these former slaves, only Xukun was openly defensive and disliking. The others just seemed thankful.

Ziyi decided to push Xukun out of his mind. Either the other would come around, or they would never see each other again after they dropped them off on The Island. But even so, Ziyi found himself looking over to the other more than once during the time he stood by the helm.

 

-

 

The days went by after the first night. The six former slaves slowly found their place on the ship. Dinghao still jumped every time Linkai or Xingjie came near, while Quanzhe already had been pulled along in one of Minghao and Chengcheng's pranks. Xinchun was quietly observing everything, and Ziyi had found him looking over the shoulder of Linong, studying the maps with him with great interest. Chaoze he learned had an urge to learn everything, and Zhengting even had to tell him off at one point, saying that there was no rush, he would learn everything eventually. Zhangjing was a joy, always smiling and making sure that everyone was feeling good. He also was a pretty decent cook, and the rest of the crew happily let him take over the food preparations.

The only one that was still stubbornly silent was Xukun. He did everything they asked him to do, but he didn't say much and refused to meet their eyes as they talked to him. It was slowly driving Ziyi insane. Because despite his clear dislike, Ziyi always found Xukun around him. He was never far off. But so far, he hadn't said anything more to Ziyi since the first day. If he had to talk to someone he chose to go to Zhengting.

"He's not going to talk to you as long as you keep drilling holes in his head," Zhou Rui commented, as Xukun once again jumped slightly when he noticed Ziyi looking at him.

"I am not," Ziyi opposed, looking away from Xukun's back.

"Uhu," Zhou Rui said, raising an eyebrow.

"How far until we reach The Island?" Ziyi asked Linong, who was seated behind them, instead of answering Zhou Rui. He could practically hear the other rolling his eyes at him.

"A week or two," Linong answered, looking up from his maps. "Probably closer to two weeks, because I don't like the look of those clouds. I think we'll have a storm over us in sometime tomorrow."

"Thank you, Nongnong," Ziyi said, and Linong beamed at him, always happy to help.

"Let's gather the crew," he added to Zhou Rui, who nodded and dashed off.

Soon the whole crew was gathered upon the helm. Even Wenjun who'd been let go from Yanchen's care the day before was there, arm in a sling to keep him from using it. The six former slaves were looking a bit anxious, looking like they didn't know what to expect.

"What's up, Cap?" Linkai asked, putting an arm on Xingjie's shoulder, leaning a bit forward.

"Nongnong, if you please?" Ziyi said, motioning to Linong.

"We have a storm coming," Linong said, motioning on the thin clouds in the sky.

"That doesn't look like storm clouds…" Dinghao said disbelievingly, and immediately put a hand over his mouth when the pirates looked at him.

"I know," Linong smiled, "But trust me, it's the calm before the storm. It will probably be over us sometime tomorrow."

"You know the drill," Ziyi said, the crew nodding before he turned to the six former slaves. "Our new passengers will stay below deck until I give order that it's clear to come up again. Is the understood?"

Zhangjing, Chaoze, Dinghao, Xinchun, and Quanzhe immediately nodded. Xukun was just staring down on his feet, and Ziyi wasn't sure that he was listening.

"That includes you too, Cai Xukun," he added, addressing Xukun directly. Xukun jumped slightly by the sound of his own name, looking up at Ziyi with a hard glare.

"Yes," he said through his teeth.

"Good," Ziyi nodded, meeting Xukun's glare. "You can resume with what you were doing now." The last bit he directed to the whole crew. He could feel Zhengting's eyes on him as he watched Xukun go.

Hopefully, they would get through the storm alive.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squints* is this the first cliffhanger? it might be, it might be (i promise that it won't be that bad)
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts, and if you want to scream more with me you can always find me on tumblr @slytherinspacecat or @linzhangjun 
> 
> Spacecat out. See you on sunday *twirls away*


	4. Yanjun's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanjun don't know why, but Zhangjing seems to be pulling him in, eyes crinkling and with a teasing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, i totally forgot to upload this chapter yesterday! I had a crazy weekend, so this was forgotten amongst everything else. But here we are, the next chapter. And it's time for yanjun's backstory (i think this is my favourite backstory so far)
> 
> Trigger warnings:  
> 1\. Child abuse  
> 2\. Killing

 

 

After they had prepared what they could for the coming storm, everyone tried to occupy themselves to get their minds of the gathering of grey clouds above them.

"Again," Yanjun said, lifting his sword with a heavy arm. Pearls of sweat were running down his face and his shirt was plastered against his torso. He'd lost track of how many times Xingjie had beaten him now, but he refused to stop until he was satisfied. He was a good shot, the best on the ship actually, but he was still more or less worthless with a sword. Which made him useless in close combat.

"Are you sure?" Xingjie asked, giving Yanjun a skeptical look. "You look ready to fall over."

"With the way you look now I'm sure even Dinghao would be able to beat you," Linkai added from the side, ever so helpful and never far away from Xingjie's side. The two former fighting slaves were the best on the ship in close combat and the use of different weapons, so Ziyi had directed them to help the others with their combat training. 

Yanjun sent a glare to Linkai, then stubbornly lifted his sword. He motioned for Xingjie to attack him. Xingjie shrugged with an "If that's what you want," before he charged at Yanjun again.

It was ridiculous how quickly Xingjie disarmed him, the sword clattering away over the deck, and Yanjun found himself with a sword against his neck.

"Enough now," Xingjie said, stepping away and Yanjun shagged down. His whole body ached. "You're making good progress, but you need to know your limit."

"This is not my limit," Yanjun tried, but Xingjie scoffed at him.

"You're so tired you can't even stand straight."

"Give it a rest, Yanjun," Linkai said, coming up to stand next to Xingjie, who unconsciously moved so he was leaning towards the other. "If Jie-ge says enough, then it is enough."

Yanjun just groaned at them, slumping down so he was lying on his back on deck. Why was he so useless with a sword? Xingjie had once tried to give him a staff instead, but then he'd just managed to trip himself, landing face down on deck. Linkai had laughed so much he almost fell off the railing. Xingjie had taken some pity on him and given him back the sword. So far, he hadn't managed to hurt himself with that at least.

"Can I try?" Chaoze said carefully from the side. He and Zhangjing had been watching their sparring, to Yanjun's big embarrassment. Especially Zhangjing's curious look was making him stumble worse than ever. He didn't know why the shorter affected him so much, but it was something in his eyes and smiles that made Yanjun wanting to run away.

"Sure," Xingjie said, picking up the sword that Yanjun had dropped and tossing it over to Chaoze, who managed to catch it with a surprised yelp.

"That was lesson one," Xingjie grinned. "Now that I know that you have enough sense to at least catch a sword I can teach you."

"Did Yanjun pass the first lesson?" Zhangjing asked with a teasing voice, and Yanjun cringed inwardly before Linkai even answered.

"Nope," he laughed, "Then he followed Jie-ge for about two weeks before he agreed to teach him anything." They were all laughing at him, and Yanjun just laid there, pretending it was all good fun.

"But I heard that you're a really good shot?" Zhangjing said, trying to ease Yanjun. He just hummed uncommittedly.

"He is," Xingjie said instead, poking Yanjun with a foot.

"Maybe you can teach me?" Zhangjing continued, and Yanjun didn't need to open his eyes to see Zhangjing's open and expectant face in front of him. "I don't think I'd be very good with a sword, but I want to be able to defend myself and my loved ones."

"That's a great idea," Xingjie agreed, poking Yanjun a bit more forcefully with his foot. "Get up and teach Zhangjing. And move out of the way so I can see if our little guy here can learn anything."

"Hey!" Chaoze said, looking offended. Yanjun groaned. He wanted nothing more than to refuse. Zhangjing made him… uncomfortable. But since he had no real reason to feel that way, it wasn't like he could say no.

"Want a hand?" Zhangjing said chipperly above him, and Yanjun opened his eyes to be met by a blinding smile and a stretched-out hand.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, getting up without Zhangjing's help. Zhangjing crooked his head to the side but said nothing.

"We need to go down below deck if we want to do this," Yanjun said, moving towards the stairs without looking if Zhangjing was following or not. The thought of being alone down there without anyone else but Zhangjing made him jittery. He desperately looked around to see if he could get someone else to come with them. His eyes zoomed in on Quanzhe, the boy sitting by Zhengting's side as the quartermaster talked about something.

"Hey, Quanzhe!" Yanjun called, making the boy jump by surprise.

"Yes?" he said, voice unsure.

"I'm teaching Zhangjing how to shoot. Don't you want to join us?"

Quanzhe lit up by his words, looking over at Zhengting like a child that asks their parent for permission. Zhengting smiled and squeezed Quanzhe's cheeks.

"That's a great idea, Yanjun," Zhengting said, pushing Quanzhe up on his feet. "Go with them," he added to Qunazhe who happily skipped to Zhangjing's side.

It felt slightly better to have Quanzhe with them. The younger talked endlessly, telling Zhangjing about everything and more that Zhengting had told him while the other was listening with a gentle smile. Yanjun had preferred if one of his own brothers had accompanied them, but at least this way Zhangjing's attention wasn't on him only. It was better than nothing.

They had cleared a place down on cargo deck where the crew could practice their shooting. It was mostly Yanjun who used the place, not only for shooting but for when he needed to be alone as well. No one bothered him down here.

He picked up the musket that was standing there, feeling its familiar weight. He looked up and found that Zhangjing and Quanzhe were both looking at him expectantly. He cleared his throat, feeling nervous for some reason.

"First things first," he started, then went into a long explanation about how the musket worked. Zhangjing and Quanzhe listened attentively. Talking about things he knew made him relax slightly. This was what he was good at.

"Now," he said when he was done explaining the workings of the musket, lifting it up so it rested against his shoulder. "It's quite simple really. You just aim and pull the trigger. Your aim can be practiced, but you have to have some talent for it to be a really good shot."

He didn't give the other two a chance to respond before he quickly fired, hitting the target straight in the heart. It was a faceless man made of straw, but Yanjun always imagined his father face on it.

"Woah!" Quanzhe said, looking at Yanjun in awe.

"You're really good," Zhangjing said, looking impressed. Yanjun simply shrugged, he'd never been one to know how to respond to compliments.

"Who wants to try?" he said instead, holding out the musket. Quanzhe immediately jumped, raising his hand.

They soon found out that Quanzhe did not have an aptitude for shooting. Much to the boy's disappointment.

"I'm sure that you have other talents," Zhangjing said, comforting a moping Quanzhe. "Maybe you should go up and ask Xingjie and Linkai to teach you how to fight instead. And check if Chaoze is still alive."

"Fine," Quanzhe said, leaving with one final longing look at the musket. And that's how Yanjun found himself alone with Zhangjing despite his efforts to prevent it.

"Can I try now?" Zhangjing said, snapping Yanjun out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, of course."

Zhangjing was straight away a better shot than Quanzhe. He could even be great if he got some practice. Zhangjing actually clapped his hand with delight when Yanjun told him that much. Yanjun couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips. Zhangjing's happiness was a bit contagious. 

"Can I ask how you ended up here?" Zhangjing asked after a while. They were seated down on the floor, leaning against the wall, taking a break from practicing. Outside the could hear the waves crashing against the hull of the ship.

"Here?"

"As a part of the crew," Zhangjing clarified. "What made you become a pirate? Where you also a slave?"

"No," Yanjun said, voice low. "I was not."

"You don't have to tell. I was just curious. You're not… like the rest," Zhangjing said, gentle smile and eyes slightly crinkling. Yanjun studied him carefully. Then he opened his mouth before he'd even made up his mind about if he wanted to tell or not. 

 

-

 

_"Ship!" the call-out shouted from the topmast. Yanjun looked out over the rear to see a little back dot at the horizon. The sky was grey, they would probably get rain later that night. He turned around to look at his father who made his way up to the helm._

_"Is it an enemy ship?" he called up to the call-out. "Pirates?" His voice sounded strained, and Yanjun recognised the wild look in his father's eyes. He unconsciously tried to make himself smaller, hoping that his father wouldn't notice him._

_"They're too far away to tell, but they seem to be moving in our direction!" the call-out called back. Yanjun's father swore, stopping his foot. He always reminded Yanjun of a child when he was angry._

_"Let's speed up and see if we can shake them!" His father called out to the crew._

_"Ai, captain!" the crew responded. Yanjun was just about to breathe out the breath he'd been holding when his father turned to him._

_"And Yanjun, make yourself useful for once in your sorry life," he sneered before he stomped off. The mean words didn't really affect Yanjun anymore. He'd heard them his whole life. It was truly a sorry life. And the only reason he was there now was because his mother had insisted that his father teach him his trade, and his father had hoped that it would finally make him a man._

_Yanjun was an only child, much to his father's disappointment. He always wanted a son, but Yanjun wasn't really the son he wished for. Yanjun liked to read, he liked it when it was quiet around him, and not so many people. He'd never shown much interest in the things that his father deemed worthy. His father had tried to beat it out of Yanjun, his childhood was filled with harsh words and pain. This was according to his father his last chance to show that he was worth something more than a weak dog that should be drowned. His words, not Yanjun's._

_Yanjun gathered his maps, moving down to his small cabin, even if it almost was too small to earn the name of a cabin. But being the captain's only son had some perks. At least he had a door to close behind him, somewhere to be alone. He dumped the maps on the pile of blankets he called his bed._

_Then he moved back out to help with what he could. The crew didn't really like him either, but he could live with their mean looks and sneers. Yanjun had since long given up the hope that he would ever find a place where he would fit in._

_Despite their efforts, the other ship closed in on them. Now it was no doubt that it was pirates. Yanjun felt a weird kind of trill. No matter how their encounter went, something was going to change today. But the trill was mixed with fear because he knew that he might also die today. And even if his life was shit, he didn't want to die._

_He did want his father dead though, he thought not for the first time when another blow hit him in the ribs. Typical to his father he took out his stress and anger on Yanjun._

_"Pirates, Yanjun," his father yelled as he slapped a hand over Yanjun's face. Yanjun winced but said nothing. "This is all your fault. You and your inability to read the maps. Now you've taken us down the path of pirates, you absolute worthless maggot."_

_Yanjun knew that the pirates being on their tail had nothing to do with his ability to read a map. When he was younger, he'd tried to argue with his father, to tell him that he had nothing to do with the thing his father accused him of. But as he got older, he learned that there was no point in arguing, it only made his father more furious, the blows hitting harder. So, he just stood there and let the hits rain down on him._

_"Captain, they'll soon be over us!" someone from the crew yelled from above. None of them cared that their captain was beating the life out of his son. They probably thought he deserved it as well. Yanjun hated them all._

_His father let one final blow hit Yanjun in the stomach, making him bend over, the air gone from his lungs._

_"You are nothing, and you should pray that the pirates kill you," his father sneered before he left, shouting orders to the crew to ready the canons._

_Yanjun slumped down on the floor in the captain's cabin. He thought that he might as well lie here until either the pirates killed him, or his father came back to do it himself._

_The blast of the canons and the men screaming in pain echoed from outside, but Yanjun seemed to be in a bubble where nothing could bother him. He closed his eyes, picturing a cannonball ripping his father to pieces. It was more gruesome than his normal thoughts, but he thought that he might have finally snapped._

_Eventually, the screams and gun noises died down. Yanjun found himself not caring about who'd won. It wasn't like it was going to turn out well for him either way._

_The door to the cabin was suddenly struck open. Yanjun opened an eye to see who it was. It was obviously not one in the crew. The man was tall, all dressed in black, with his hair pulled pack in a small ponytail. He held a sword that was dripping with blood._

_Yanjun knew that he should be afraid, but the only thing he could think was that he wished that it was his father's blood on the pirate's sword._

_"Who are you?" the pirate asked, his voice a lot gentler than Yanjun would've expected._

_"Nobody," he answered, slowly sitting up. He winched by the pain in his stomach and ribs. The pirate made no move, but his eyes followed Yanjun._

_"Who did this to you?" the pirate asked, gesturing at Yanjun's injuries._

_"The captain," Yanjun said simply, forcing himself to stand up. He didn't want to die on the floor. He would at least meet his end standing up. Like a man. He almost laughed at the irony, maybe he would finally make his father proud in his dying breath._

_"Are you a slave?" the pirate asked, a bit surprised._

_Yanjun smiled a small smile without joy. "No."_

_"Then why?" The pirate seemed genuinely curious._

_"Because I'm not the son he wanted," Yanjun answered truthfully. He saw no point in lying._

_The pirate pressed his lips together, suddenly seemed more terrifying. Maybe he shouldn't have said that he was the captain's son._

_"Are there any slaves on this ship?" the pirate asked, surprising Yanjun once more._

_"Not anymore. They dropped them off a couple of days ago."_

_The pirate swore and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he looked at Yanjun again, who unconsciously took a step back._

_"Follow me," the pirate ordered simply, turning away. Yanjun wondered for a second what would happen to him, but he followed anyway. It wasn't like he had much choice. He was going to die either way._

_Outside there were more pirates and they had gathered the surviving crew on their knees in the middle of the deck. Yanjun's father was amongst them. His eyes almost jumped out of his head when he saw Yanjun with the pirate._

_"Traitor!" he yelled, looking crazy. The pirate next to him jumped when he started to trash around. "You were with them the whole time!"_

_The pirates all turned to look at Yanjun, who was staring at his father with disbelief and disgust._

_"Is that your father?" the pirate who had gotten Yanjun asked. Yanjun just nodded. He wasn't sure his voice was going to hold if he tried to speak. The other crew members look at him with various forms of anger and hate. He had no friends there._

_"Ziyi, who's that?" one of the pirates asked. He was slim and moved with a grace that Yanjun had never seen before._

_"I found him beaten up in the captain's cabin. He claims that the captain is his father and the one who hit him," the pirate with Yanjun answered. Ziyi apparently._

_"I should've beaten him to death when I had the chance!" his father yelled. The pirate closest to him, a beautiful looking man with long hair, gave him a look of disgust._

_"I'm guessing you're not very fond of your father?" Ziyi asked, raising an eyebrow at Yanjun._

_"No," Yanjun said immediately. "Kill him if you please. Or, please kill him."_

_That made his father shut up and stare at Yanjun as he was seeing him for the first time. The other crew members were looking between them, eyes big with disbelief and fear._

_"You want us to kill your own father?" the graceful pirate asked. Not mean or disbelieving, just like he wanted to make sure that that was what Yanjun really wanted._

_"Yes. Please."_

_"At least he's polite," one of the other pirates said with a boxy grin. Ziyi gave Yanjun a calculated look before he turned to the rest of the crew._

_"If they're one thing I hate more than people who trade with human lives, it's people who mistreat their own family," he said, voice steady as he walked past them. He stopped in front of Yanjun's father, who trembled._

_"He'd deserved it," his father said quickly, words stumbling out of his mouth. "He's a disgrace. A weakling. Good-for-nothing. I just tried to make him into a man."_

_"You, Captain, happens to be both," Ziyi continued, giving no sign that he'd heard Yanjun's father. Yanjun was both impressed and terrified. "So, I'm sorry to tell you that I have no choice but to rid the world of you."_

_Yanjun's father's pleads became louder as Ziyi pulled out his gun, pointing it towards him. Something settled inside Yanjun as he watched the tears stream down his father's face. Then his eyes caught the graceful pirate, looking highly uncomfortable, like he wanted to intervein. For a moment that confused Yanjun, before he took a closer look at Ziyi._

_The pirate seemed collected, cool and determined when you first looked at him. But giving him a closer look, you could see a slight tremble in his hand, almost so little that it wasn't there, and a darkness in his eyes that wasn't determination or hate. It was fear. Yanjun realised with a start that the pirate didn't want to do this. He didn't want to shoot a defenseless man on his knees._

_Yanjun moved forward before his mind had even finished the thought. "Stop."_

_Ziyi looked up at him, not lowering his gun. His father, on the other hand, clasped his hands together, looking at Yanjun like he was his saviour. Which was ironic considering how it had sounded just some minutes ago._

_"Thank you, Yanjunnie, my son, please save your father," his father pleaded, looking thankful._

_Yanjun gave him a look of pure disgust. He held out a hand towards Ziyi. "I'll do it myself," he said, trying to make his voice hard and sure. Ziyi didn't look convinced._

_"Give me the gun," Yanjun more or less ordered. "I want to kill him myself."_

_Ziyi looked like he wanted to argue, but before he could even open his mouth, Yanjun had a gun in his hand. He looked behind him and saw the graceful pirate giving him a nod before he backed away again._

_Yanjun raised the gun in front of him, pointing his towards his father's forehead. He tried to will his hands to not shake, but when he looked down on his father, he felt nothing but hate._

_"You won't be able to do it," his father told him. It felt like everyone around them was holding their breath. "You're too weak. Too much of a coward."_

_Yanjun's breaths were shallow, and he forced himself to continue looking and hearing. He couldn't lose his determination._

_"I never wanted you," his father continued. "You are a disgrace to the Lin name. You have no honour. You will never be anyone. You will always be a nobody. And no one will ever want you. Never. Because who would want a nobody, a weakling, a good-for-"_

_The shot echoed over the ship. Then there was silence. The only sound was Yanjun's haggard breaths and the soft thump of his father's body hitting the deck._

_The world around him stopped existing and the only thing he could see was the blood pouring out of the open wound through his father's head. His father's eyes were staring blindly up at the sky. For a moment Yanjun wondered if his mother would cry when she learned what he'd done. He guessed he would never know._

_Someone carefully bent the gun out of his hands. Yanjun didn't know who. It didn't matter. He'd just shot his father. Through the head. He was now a bleeding corpse at Yanjun's feet. Blood was starting to slip into his shoes, but he couldn't make himself move._

_There was a buzzing around him, and somewhere his mind told him that someone was trying to talk to him, but his ears didn't seem to be listening. A pair of gentle hands wrapped around his shoulders and turned him around. Yanjun let himself be led away. He had nothing keeping him here anyway. The dead eyes of his father seemed to be following him as he was taken away._

_He will never stop haunting me, Yanjun thought, and the thought of that made something break inside of him. His face felt wet, and he realised that he was crying. He had no idea for how long he'd been crying, but suddenly even standing up felt like too much and his legs bent under him. Thankfully someone caught him before he fell face first on the deck. Strong arms wrapped around him as he cried like he hadn't cried before. A calming voice said words he didn't hear into his ear, but the tone was soothing, and he slowly blacked out._

_Yanjun had no idea how long time had passed when he finally came to it again. He was lying in a bed, in a cabin he didn't recognized. He slowly sat up. Then he realised that he wasn't alone._

_"Oh, you're awake," Ziyi commented from his spot on the floor. Yanjun jumped and pressed himself towards the wall, heart beating._

_"It's okay, please don't be afraid," Ziyi said, voice soothing as he held his hands up in front of him. "I'm not going to hurt you."_

_"Where am I?" Yanjun asked, voice hoarse. It felt like he hadn't used it in days._

_"On my ship," Ziyi said simply. "You passed out, we decided to take you with us."_

_"What are you going to do with me?"_

_"Nothing. You are free to leave as soon as we hit the next harbour. But you're also welcome to stay."_

_Yanjun studied Ziyi carefully. He was pretty good at reading people, and he saw nothing but honesty and openness in the other's face._

_"Can I think about it?" Yanjun said slowly. His feeling felt like a big knot in his chest, not allowing him to feel anything at all at the moment. He knew that the moment he started to untangle the knot he would fall apart, and he wanted to be alone for that._

_"Of course," Ziyi said, standing up. He gave Yanjun a gentle smile. "Take all the time you need."_

_"Thank you," Yanjun nodded. He tried to return the smile, but it felt more like a grimace._

_"I'm Wang Ziyi, by the way," Ziyi introduced himself before he left. "I hope you'll be comfortable in your stay here…"_

_"Lin Yanjun."_

_"I hope you'll be comfortable in your stay here, Lin Yanjun."_

-

 

Zhangjing opened his mouth when Yanjun was done, but he interrupted him before he could say anything.

"Don't pity me," he said firmly. He didn't tell Zhangjing so he could get his pity. He wasn't sure why he'd told him at all.

"I wasn't going to," Zhangjing said quietly. "I was going to ask if you still think about it?"

"Of course I do," Yanjun said. His father showed up in his dreams more often than not. He was never going to be free from that.

Zhangjing fell quiet next to him. He was chewing his bottom lip. Yanjun got a stupid urge to reach forward and smooth the other's lips out with his fingers, to make him stop chewing. But he stopped himself. Instead, he got up. Zhangjing looked up at him, looking surprised by his sudden movement.

"I… I'm going to go and see if they need me up there," Yanjun said, suddenly feeling a need to be alone. Or at least not in the proximity of Zhangjing.

Zhangjing nodded. He opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to tell him something, but he seemed to change his mind. Instead, he just said: "Thank you for teaching me. And for telling me your story."

Yanjun simply nodded, before he quickly left. He could feel Zhangjing's eyes trailing after him. He felt like he'd said too much. But somehow it had felt easy to tell Zhangjing everything. He wasn't sure if he told the whole story like that ever before. All of the other crewmembers that had arrived after him – Xingjie and Linkai, Minghao and Chengcheng, and Linong – had all heard his story more or less. But he'd never told it like that.

Maybe it was because Zhangjing's eyes had seemed to pull it all out of him. It felt safe to talk to him. Which was a feeling Yanjun didn't recognised. Even Ziyi with all his calm and gentleness had never given him the same feeling.

But now, afterward, he felt awkward and uncomfortable, feeling like he'd said too much. He tried to shake it off, but the feeling followed him for the rest of the day. Zhangjing didn't try to approach him, maybe he could tell that Yanjun needed space, but he could still feel the looks the shorter sent after him. They were definitely different than before.

The storm was actually a welcome distraction for Yanjun's mind.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no storm yet, that comes in the next chapter. Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far, love you all xoxo


	5. The storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm is finally over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, new chapter. We're already on chapter 5, how did that happen? (i need to continue writing on this, i will run out of chapters in six weeks if i continue updating like this (also me: oooh, new fic idea let's write on that one. me at me, gesturing at the literal 10 documents i have up with wips while crying: please stop yourself)
> 
> Trigger warning:  
> 1\. Mention of sexual services

 

 

The storm hit them late the next day, just as Linong had predicted. It wasn't the biggest they ever encountered, but it was definitely big enough to shake the ship properly. Waves crashed down over the deck, and they would've been drenched if they weren't already soaked by the rain. The sky was unforgivingly dark grey, only lit up by lightning every now and then. They had taken down the sails, and Linong and Yanjun had to use all their strength to steer the ship and keep them on course.

No matter how many storms Zhengting went through, he would never get used to the nauseating feeling of being thrown around by the ocean, the feeling of the sky and sea trying to rip them apart, and the fear of falling off and being lost in the raging waves.

The first storms he went through on the ship he spent under the deck, in a shivering pile, fearing for his life. And for Ziyi's, as he knew the other was above, fighting the storm to make sure that they made it out alive. Nowadays he managed to be up on deck with his brothers, helping them, but the fear was still there. A part of him still wants to crawl into a ball and just focus on breathing, but he knew that he couldn't leave his brothers alone out in the storm. Ziyi had told him again and again that nobody would view him differently if he wanted to stay below deck, because they all had fears, and being afraid of a storm was only sensible. But Zhengting insisted that he could do this. That he had to do this.

The new passengers were all huddled together under deck where they were safe and not in the way. Wenjun was also with them, his injury stopping him from being much help, to his big chagrin. That helped soothing Zhengting's nerves, knowing that Wenjun was safe. His big soft soldier boy, with the bright smile and shining eyes. If something were to happen to him Zhengting wasn't sure what he would do. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to any of his brothers, but the thought of losing Wenjun was unbearable.

So just this once he was happy for Wenjun's injury, he thought as another wave crashed down over them. He could hear the other's yells faintly through the thunder. His arms suddenly caught Chengcheng as he came stumbling by.

"You okay?" he yelled to make himself heard over the storm. Chengcheng looked wild, his hair sticking to his forehead and eyes darting around. Zhengting knew that Chengcheng was also terrified of storms. Not as bad as Zhengting, but still bad enough.

"I'm okay," Chengcheng yelled back, nodding, steadying himself against Zhengting. "Have you seen Minghao?"

"Not for a while," Zhengting confessed, immediately looking around for the younger boy. Minghao was their youngest, even if his appearance often made them forget that. He and Chengcheng stuck together like glue and always had. Seeing one without the other was a rare sight.

"I need to find him," Chengcheng yelled urgently, pushing himself away from Zhengting.

"I'm sure he's okay," Zhengting yelled back. And he was sure. Minghao was a survivor. Zhengting had never met anyone else with such a strong will to stay alive and keep moving forward. It would take more than a little storm to take him out. But he understood Chengcheng's worry.

"Yeah," Chengcheng agreed. "And if he isn't, I'm going to beat the living hell out of him."

Zhengting managed a smile and Chengcheng pushed himself forward through the rain and waves. Zhengting decided to check in with Ziyi instead. He had no fear for Ziyi, he knew that nothing like this would be able to hurt the other man. Sometimes he wondered if the other man was blessed by the ocean because he seemed to be unbeatable out here. So it was mostly for his own sake that he searched up the other, Ziyi being a comfort. If Zhengting would describe his safe haven, it would be Ziyi he described.

"Everything okay?" Ziyi yelled the moment he saw Zhengting. Zhengting managed to smile and nod, and Ziyi immediately returned the smile. It didn't matter that they had a storm crashing down on them, Ziyi still always managed to smile towards Zhengting.

They had made it through worse, and they would make it through this storm together as well.

 

-

 

Being held down below deck was making Xukun's skin crawl. The storm was deafening, the waves crashing against the hull and the thunder above them making it impossible to speak to each other. Xukun was leaning against the wall with Zhangjing pressed against his side. Quanzhe was lying between Zhangjing's legs, head of his chest, and Zhangjing was carding a hand through his hair in soothing strokes. Next to Zhangjing was Chaoze, leaning his head against Zhangjing's shoulder. And next to him was Xinchun with Dinghao in his lap. Xinchun was pressing small comforting kisses against Dinghao's hair when he thought nobody was looking.

Zhangjing was singing softly for them, but the storm almost drenched his voice. But it was still comforting knowing that he was singing for them. It reminded them of before. Xukun had come to the realisation that Zhangjing had always been their strength. He was their unwavering pillar, always there with a warm embrace and soft words.

Across from them sat one of the pirates, Wenjun, the one that had gotten hurt in the attack that had freed them. He seemed as unhappy about being stuck here below deck as Xukun felt. But both Ziyi and Zhengting had told him with firm voices that he would be useless up on deck with his injury and that he had to stay down here where he was out of the way.

Wenjun had paced back and forth until a wave had made the ship turn so much that he almost fell headfirst into one of the supporting pillars and Zhangjing told him to stop being stupid and sit down before he hurt himself. Wenjun had just grumbled but done as Zhangjing told him. Zhangjing often had that effect on people.

Xukun was a bit surprised when Wenjun started to sing along with Zhangjing. His voice was soft and smooth and mixed beautifully with Zhangjing's. If Xukun closed his eyes he could almost forget that they were in the middle of a raging storm. Amazingly enough, Quanzhe seemed to have fallen asleep. Xukun didn't think he would be able to relax enough to sleep. His body itched all over, but he forced himself to stay seated. He knew that Ziyi was right when he'd told them that they would just be in the way up on deck but being forced to stay down here reminded him too much of _before_. But he also knew that if he tried to move Wenjun would stop him, and Xukun was sure that he wouldn't be able to force his way past the taller man.

So he stayed put, keeping his eyes closed and trying to focus on Zhangjing and Wenjun's singing voices.

 

Even though he never thought it, his body must have been more tired than he had expected, because when he opened his eyes again, he knew that he must have fallen asleep. The ship was still heaving up and down more violently than if it had been normal weather, but the rain and thunder seemed to have stopped. Zhangjing was sleeping against his shoulder, and even Wenjun had fallen asleep, laying down on the hard floor.

Xukun looked up when he heard steps moving down the stairs. He knew that it was Ziyi even before he saw his face. In the few days they have been there he'd managed to learn the way Ziyi moved and sounded.

Ziyi looked tired, but he gave Xukun a small smile when he realised that he was awake and watching him.

"Are you guys okay down here?" he asked, voice low not to wake the others, as he crouched down next to Xukun.

Xukun nodded. "I guess we are."

Ziyi crooked his head slightly to the side, looking like he was trying to decide if Xukun was being honest or not. He didn't seem to find anything in Xukun's face that suggested otherwise, so instead, he asked: "Have you slept?"

"Yes. I just woke up," Xukun found himself answering truthfully.

"Good," Ziyi smiled. Xukun tried not to be affected. His mind still told him that it was stupid to trust pirates, that they were evil and would sell you for less than a dime. But another part of him knew that he'd seen nothing of that during the time he'd been there. "It's safe to move around the ship now."

Xukun nodded. He wanted nothing more than to get up. His ass had fallen asleep underneath him, but he didn't want to wake Zhangjing up. And if he woke him up, he'd probably wake the others as well.

Ziyi seemed to understand his troubles. "Isn't it better to wake them up so they could sleep somewhere more comfortable?"

Xukun didn't get a chance to answer before Zhangjing opened his eyes and yawned.

"Like one is able to sleep with you two chatting anyway."

"Sorry," Ziyi smiled and got up. "Go sleep in your hammocks instead, I promise they're much more comfortable."

Zhangjing just nodded with a smile, not at all seeming annoyed that he'd been woken up. He gently pushed Quanzhe and Chaoze of him. "Get up, we're getting to bed properly."

In the meantime, Ziyi had gone over to Wenjun to shake him awake. Wenjun flew up the moment Ziyi touched him.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked immediately, probably even before he was properly awake. "Is Zheng…"

"Everyone is fine. Zhengting as well," Ziyi said gently, patting Wenjun on his unhurt shoulder. Wenjun immediately relaxed, before he got up and hurried off up on deck.

"Are you going to sleep, Xukun?" Zhangjing asked when Xukun got up.

"Not yet," Xukun said and shook his head. "I need to clear my head."

Zhangjing nodded, then he urged the rest to the hammocks they have been assigned. Dinghao pulled Xinchun down with him in his, too tired to want to let go, and Xinchun didn't seem to mind. Xukun was almost jealous of them. He wasn't comfortable to have that type of intimacy with any of them. Even if he was sure that there was more than friendship between Dinghao and Xinchun. But Zhangjing let Quanzhe sleep with him more often than not, and there it was nothing but friendship between them. Chaoze on the other hand also looked a bit jealous when he crawled down alone in his hammock, after sending a look at Dinghao and Xinchun's tangled limbs.

Xukun turned his back on all of them and found that Ziyi seemed to be waiting for him. It made him stop in his tracks.

"Do you mind?" Ziyi asked, sensing Xukun hesitation.

"I want to be alone," Xukun said truthfully. Ziyi nodded at that.

"Okay. Then I'll let you be alone."

"Thank you," Xukun said before he hurried passed the pirate captain and up on deck. There was not really anywhere on the ship where he would be completely alone, but his feet took him to the prow, where at least not many passed. The sky was still full of dark clouds, but it wasn't raining anymore, and the wind had calmed down.

Xukun pulled his coat closer around himself as he looked out over the heaving ocean. It felt like he could finally breathe again. The salt in the air stung in his throat, but he didn't mind. It made him feel alive. He let his mind wander now that he had the space to do so. But for some reason, he found his thoughts always trailing back to Wang Ziyi.

He couldn't wrap his head around the captain. How could someone so kind and gentle at the same time be one of the most feared pirates out there? He remembered how Ziyi had looked when he first had opened the door to the cabin where Xukun and the others where. His dark clothes, splattered with blood, the sword in his hands, and his eyes… there was a darkness in them Xukun hadn't seen since that day. It had terrified him. It had made him feel small.

But since they stepped onboard BOOGIE, Ziyi hadn't shown that side. The others – mostly Zhangjing and Chaoze – had tried to tell him to relax, there were out of danger now. But Xukun still felt uncomfortable. He was sure that Ziyi felt it too. The captain seemed to be quite in tune with Xukun's feelings.

Xukun looked out over the ship. Ziyi was walking around with Zhengting, the pair seeming to be checking the ship for damage after the storm. Zhengting was clinging to Ziyi's arm, and every time Ziyi looked at the other it was with a smile. Xukun wondered not for the first time if they were a couple. Zhengting was clingy and touchy with everyone, but it seemed different with Ziyi.

Ziyi seemed to sense Xukun looking at them because he looked up and caught his eyes. Xukun immediately turned away, a bit embarrassed that he'd been caught. He needed to get the captain and his eyes out of his mind. He couldn't let it bother him.

But after a while he found himself turning around again, searching with his eyes for Ziyi. The captain was standing with his back against him. His hair was hanging loose for once. It was long enough to touch the nape of his neck and Xukun absentmindedly wondered how it would feel to card his fingers through it.

He realised what he'd thought and was just about to turn around in more embarrassment when he saw that the youngest pirate – Minghao, he thought – was making his way over to him. Ziyi seemed to notice it as well and caught Minghao's arm.

"He wants to be alone," Xukun barely managed to hear Ziyi say. He wasn't even looking at Xukun's direction, he couldn't know that Xukun was watching. Xukun didn't hear Minghao's answer, but the younger went the other direction instead, leaving Xukun alone.

Why was Ziyi so considerate all the time?

Xukun turned his back on the ship again, sitting down and pulling his legs up so he could lean his head against his knees. The ship was still rocking and eventually, he fell asleep again.

"Xukun, please go and sleep inside," a voice said, gently shaking his shoulder. "Zhangjing will have my head if I let you get sick."

Xukun peered an eye open. It was still dark outside so he couldn't have been out for long. He recognized the silhouette of Ziyi.

"I know that you wanted to be alone, but hopefully you'll thank me tomorrow for forcing you inside," Ziyi continued when he saw that Xukun was awake. Xukun just grunted and closed his eyes again. He was not awake enough to deal with Ziyi or the weird emotions he raised inside of him.

"Xukun, I will carry you if you don't go by yourself," Ziyi said sternly. "Zhangjing specifically told me to look after you, since you – according to him – are too stubborn to take care of yourself."

"For fuck's sake," Xukun groaned and with effort got up on his feet. Ziyi's hand was immediately there to steady him when he swayed, but he pulled away the moment Ziyi touched him. "I do not need you to carry me."

"Let me at least make sure that you'll get your hammock safely." Ziyi was looking at him with concern, and Xukun hated it.

"You don't have to baby me," Xukun spat, stepping further away from Ziyi, who looked a bit hurt. "Just because you saved me doesn't mean I'm going to crawl on my knees thanking you. And I don't need your care either. I'm capable of taking care of myself. You can tell Zhangjing that as well."

Ziyi's eyes got harder as Xukun spoke. The warmth that was usually there turned into steel. The captain pressed his lips together and Xukun shuddered. It was the Ziyi that he's seen that day that was standing in front of him again.

"I'm not doing this because I don't think you can take care of yourself. Or because I think you need babying," Ziyi said, voice cold. "I'm doing this because I want you to feel welcome and at home here. Having you know that there are people around you know that you can trust and lean on."

"You don't even know me," Xukun retreated, trying to keep his anger. But a voice inside his head knew that Ziyi was right, he just didn't want to acknowledge it.

"You don't let me," Ziyi shot back. "I want to know you. All of us want to know you."

"No, you don't. I'm just a slave. A sex slave. The only thing people ever wanted from me was my body." Xukun could feel hot tears burn behind his eyes. He tried to suppress it. He didn't want Ziyi to see him cry, especially when he wasn't sad, he was just angry and frustrated.

"You're not a slave anymore. We saved you from that," Ziyi said, voice wavering a bit. Xukun almost grinned. So Ziyi had more emotions than gentle or stone cold. Interesting.

"Do you want me to bow? Or suck you off? I'm really good at that. How do slaves usually thank you?" Xukun sneered. If felt good being mean. The anger warmed him from the inside.

"By not being an ungrateful brat," Ziyi said, eyes burning, jaw pressed together. And suddenly Xukun felt afraid again. He knew that Ziyi could kill. That he wouldn't hesitate to kill. He wondered if he pressed the other too far. What did they do to unwelcome passengers? Threw them into the ocean?

Ziyi must have noticed his change in demeanour because he took a deep breath and when he opened his eyes again, some of the edge was gone.

"Sorry," he said, and Xukun almost laughed. Why was Ziyi apologizing? "I know you been through a lot. You don't even have to tell me that. I shouldn't expect you to be okay with this straight away. I'm sorry for being angry."

Xukun gaped slightly. "It's unfair," he couldn't stop himself from saying. Ziyi looked confused.

"What is unfair?"

"You are too kind," Xukun said, looking away. It felt stupid to said out loud. "How are you so kind?"

Ziyi smiled at that, all the anger gone from his face. "I guess it just is the way I am. The others always say that I'm too kind to be a pirate captain."

"Zhengting called you the worst pirate," Xukun recalled. Ziyi laughed at that.

"He usually says that."

Xukun understood now what Zhengting had meant by that. Because when you talked with Ziyi like this, it was hard to see the man the government warned them all about.

"I'm sorry," Xukun said, a bit shameful. He didn't know why he'd had lashed out at Ziyi. He just wanted to take out his anger on someone, and Ziyi just happened to be easiest.

"It's okay," Ziyi said gently. "Go to bed now. Please. Zhangjing might be little, but I have no doubt that he meant what he said. And Yanjun is teaching him to shot now as well. Is it stupid of me to be afraid of him?"

Xukun laughed at that, and Ziyi looked a bit surprised before he smiled.

"Are you afraid of a lot of people?" Xukun couldn't help but tease.

"Zhengting," Ziyi said immediately. Xukun snorted.

"Me too," he confessed. Not in a way of that he thought Zhengting looked or behaved scarily. But he didn't want to cross the quartermaster. Ziyi smiled.

"You have nothing to be afraid of when it comes to Zhengting. Just do as he says, and everything will be fine."

Xukun smiled. "Thank you," he said. Ziyi looked a bit surprised, but nodded, accepting Xukun’s ‘thank you'. "I'll go to bed now."

"Do you want me to walk you?" Ziyi asked, a bit carefully. Xukun studied him – the open look, the dark eyes that were warm again, maybe some relief in them.

"No, it' okay. But thank you." Xukun smiled. "Good night."

"Sleep well, Xukun."

He fell asleep the moment his body hit the hammock, swaying gently with the ship. His dreams were filled with gentle smiles and warm dark eyes, but he remembered nothing of it in the morning. Just a feeling of warmth that he couldn't place.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: kind of accidentally hype up the storm, making it sound worse than i know it's gonna be  
> The storm: not that big of a deal  
> Me: sorry
> 
> But yay, we finally got some more zikun interactions! Xukun is one troubled boy, and ziyi just wants to be friends. Pls kun, let him in. We're all begging you
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, you guys are the best, love ya (also, come find me on tumblr @slytherinspacecat or @linzhangjun if you want to yell with me about our boys or the upcoming season 2 (svt's minghao is gonna be a dance mentor, i'm shaking))


	6. Wenjun's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhangjing liked the ship. He liked the crew. He didn’t mind that they were pirates. But most of all – he liked his freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! (if you celebrate christmas, otherwise, just hello, i'm happy that you're here reading my fic). I'm trying to cram in this update between work and packing my stuff before my sister's picking me up to go celebrate christmas. So when you get this chapter i'm on my way, having a three-hour drive to look forward to...
> 
> But you can look forward to Wenjun's backstory! And with this chapter i think we have all the perspectives i'm writing out of - ziyi, xukun, zhengting, yanjun and zhangjing (me, regretting every day that i choose so many)
> 
> Trigger warnings:  
> 1\. Death of parents

 

 

Zhangjing liked the ship. He liked the crew. He didn’t mind that they were pirates. But most of all – he liked his freedom. For the first time in a long time, he felt free. He could do what he wanted – almost at least, as long as it was on the ship – and nobody had any right to his body except him. He felt lighter, like he could soar off any time he wanted.

He was also happy for his friends. He didn’t know them from before, they had all met when their old ‘master’ had brought them. Xukun had been there the longest. The younger never wanted to say for how long he been a slave, and Zhangjing wasn’t sure he could bear to hear it either way. He was the second one. Chaoze arrived not long after. Then Dinghao, and then Xinchun. Lastly Quanzhe had arrived. He hadn’t been with them for long when the pirates overtook their ship, so Zhangjing still had some hope that he would be able to move on from that horrible experience.

When he looked at Xukun, he wasn’t so sure. The other wasn’t letting anyone in. He’d never been good at that. He’d barely let Zhangjing and the others in, but at least Zhangjing knew that he cared fiercely about them. He had put himself between them and a pirate after all.

“Wenjun told me that you sing?” Zhou Rui said, suddenly leaning against the railing next to Zhangjing.

“I do,” Zhangjing smiled. He liked the long-haired pirate. He was always rolling his eyes and sighing at the others, acting like a tired older brother, but Zhangjing had also seen him tease and laugh with everyone.

“That’s nice,” Zhou Rui said, smiling back. “I would love to hear it sometime.”

“I’m sure you will,” Zhangjing laughed. He found himself laughing more and more often. “I usually can’t keep quiet for long.”

“He really can’t,” Dinghao suddenly supplied next to them. “Sometimes I think that Zhangjing’s singing was the only thing keeping me sane during times when I almost lost myself completely.”

“You’re always so dramatic,” Zhangjing teased, without edge, because he knew that Dinghao’s words held a lot of truth for all of them.

“Singing that can keep insanity away,” Zhou Rui said. “That I need to hear.”

Zhangjing realised that Zhou Rui was saying it to keep the mood up. Zhangjing hadn’t asked him about his story, but he had a feeling that most of the crew had their own story to tell on how they ended up on BOOGIE. And none of them would be pretty or fun.

Zhangjing decided to give in to Zhou Rui and he started to sing. It was a few days after the storm and the sky was clear again. Linong had told them they would arrive at the Island in the next couple of days. The mood felt lighter again, and around the ship you could hear laughs and happy banter. Even Xukun had stopped glaring after Ziyi all the time. Zhangjing hadn’t asked him if something had happened, but he was glad that Xukun seemed to be feeling better.

So he decided to sing a happy song. Soon both Zhou Rui and Dinghao’s voices joined him. It felt good, singing together. Just like it had when Wenjun had joined him during the storm. And now singing got to be a good thing, instead of something that was only to forget the awful situation they had been in.

When the last note ended Zhangjing got the feeling of being watched. He turned around and managed to catch Yanjun’s eye. He was just about to call the others name when Yanjun quickly turned, walking away. 

“Am I singing that awfully?” Zhangjing wondered out loud as he watched Yanjun leaving. Zhou Rui turned around to see what he was looking at and snorted when he saw Yanjun’s retreating back.

“No, you’re really good,” Zhou Rui reassured him. “Yanjun is just… Yanjun.”

That didn’t reassure Zhangjing much. Yanjun had been weird around him since day one. And maybe even more since he’d told Zhangjing his story. Zhangjing wasn’t sure what to make out of that.

“Is he always so… cold?”

“He looks so fierce, it’s scaring me,” Dinghao added with a shudder.

“Yanjun is a softie, don’t worry. He just doesn’t like to show it. And he’s surprisingly shy,” Zhou Rui said with a shrug, turning back to leaning against the rail. Zhangjing hummed as he cast one last look after Yanjun. He wondered what it would take to make Yanjun be comfortable around him.

 

That night a second plate of food suddenly appeared in front of him, just as he was staring longingly at his already empty plate, his stomach by no means satisfied. He looked up just to see Yanjun turn away his head and walking pass.

“What?” he said after Yanjun, a bit confused. Was Yanjun giving him his food?

“Eat,” Yanjun called back, waving his hand dismissingly before he disappeared above deck.

“What?” Zhangjing said again, turning back to the table.

“I think Yanjun gave you his food,” Chaoze supplied helpfully.

“He probably couldn’t stand the pathetic look on your face when you looked at your empty plate,” Dinghao added, ducking as Zhangjing aimed a hit against his head.

“But won’t he be hungry?” Zhangjing said, glancing in the direction Yanjun had disappeared, knowing he was long gone.

“I wouldn’t sweat it,” Yanchen said, filling his mouth with food. “If he gave it away it’s because he’s satisfied.”

Zhangjing wasn’t sure he believed him. Judging by the amount of food still on the plate, Yanjun couldn’t have eaten much before he gave it away. Definitely not enough to be full. But he suspected that Yanjun wouldn’t be happy if Zhangjing followed him and tried to force him to eat more. So he decided to eat it instead. He was still hungry after all.

After that first time, Yanjun kept giving Zhangjing his food, arguing that he didn’t want to see the other’s pouting face when he’d finished his food, and that he was too skinny. Zhangjing argued back that Yanjun was just as skinny and should eat his own food, but Yanjun never listened to that. Somehow it always ended in Zhangjing eating the food, accompanied by Yanjun’s satisfied grin.

 

When he wasn’t being confused by Yanjun’s behaviour, Zhangjing slowly grew closer to the rest of the crew. Especially Wenjun. He learned that Wenjun was mellow, sweet and considerate – and with an amazing voice. They often sat together in the prow – when Xukun wasn’t occupying the spot in one of his moods – talking and singing. Many times, others joined them as well. Zhengting was one of the most frequent. He always sat next to Wenjun, leaning into his space, listening to them sing with closed eyes.

Ziyi joined them once in a while, saying how happy he was for the ship to have some music on it. The only one who never came to listen was Yanjun. Zhangjing didn’t know how to interpret that. They had continued having shooting lessons. Sometimes just the two of them, but often together with Xinchun and Dinghao. Sometimes Xukun joined them as well. He seemed determined to learn all of the craft on the ship. Zhangjing got a feeling that Yanjun tried to make sure that they weren’t alone. But still he continued to give Zhangjing his food. It was making his head turn, trying to understand Lin Yanjun.

“Do you like it here on the ship?” Wenjun asked one evening. Apparently, they would arrive to The Island the next day according to Linong.

“I do,” Zhangjing answered truthfully. This night it was only him and Wenjun. Everyone else was busy preparing for their arrival to The Island.

“Do you want to stay as a part of the crew?” Wenjun continued after a while of silence, as they watched Linkai and Chaoze dancing around each other with swords. 

Zhangjing didn’t answer straight away. He did like it here. He liked the crew. He felt like he was on the way of making new friends. But he was unsure about the whole _being a pirate_.

“I don’t know,” he answered eventually, not knowing how to voice his concerns. He was talking to a pirate after all, even if Wenjun was anything but how Zhangjing had always imagined pirates. “I do like it here… I just don’t know about the whole…” He gestured vaguely.

“Being a pirate?” Wenjun filled in, with knowing smile. Zhangjing nodded, solemnly. “I know the feeling.”

“You do?” Zhangjing shouldn’t be surprised, Wenjun didn’t really strike him as someone who was born into the pirate life.

“Yeah, I actually hated pirates once. Wanted to bring them all down. Rid the world of them,” Wenjun said, sounding more serious than Zhangjing had heard him before.

“What changed?”

Wenjun looked out over the ship, eyes landing on Zhengting who was just on his way down from the helm. A small formed on Wenjun’s lips.

“Him.”

 

-

 

_Wenjun was eight when it happened. He was living a quiet life with his parents, in a little village by the sea. They didn’t have much, but it had always been enough for Wenjun. He didn’t need much anyway. He was a happy child, who enjoyed the little things, like watching the fishes by the shore or catching bugs with his friends._

_But his life turned upside down one fateful night. Wenjun wasn’t sure what had woken him up, the screams or the rapid beating on their door. But suddenly his mother was with him, forcing clothes on him, refusing to answer his confused questions. Then they were out the door, his father with a sack of their belongings on his back, both his parents holding his hands between them. Wenjun ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but eventually his father picked him up, running with Wenjun in his arms._

_All around them people where screaming, and looking over his father’s shoulder, he could see fire rising from the houses closest to the small harbour. There was only one word that stood out among the screams and cries._

_Pirates._

_Wenjun had heard all the stories. All of the kids in their village had. Many years ago, the pirates had arrived, killing and plundering, not leaving much for the few survivors. Plus, all the sailors arriving at their shore, bringing stories from the sea about bloodthirsty pirates, had not helped ease the fear of pirates._

_He wasn’t sure, his memories from the night was a bit fuzzy, but he think he cried. Especially when his father put him down, telling him and his mother to continue running without him. He had to help defend their village. His mother refused, calling him stupid for trying to send her away when she also was capable of defending their home._

_“You need to continue running,” his mother said, crouching down and wrapping her arms around her. Wenjun didn’t understand. “My beloved Wenjun, you need to continue running, and then you need to hide. You need to survive.”_

_“We love you very much,” his father said, crouching down so he could embrace them both. Then they were gone, leaving the sack of belongings to Wenjun. And Wenjun had ran. He had ran until his legs had given out under him. Then he’d hidden inside a bush. He wasn’t sure for how long, but eventually the screams had died out, and when the day returned, Wenjun returned to the village. Or what was left of it._

_Wenjun doesn’t remember much of what had happened after that. Eventually the government had arrived, cleaned up, taking testimonies, and rounding up the orphans. Wenjun was one of them._

_The next years he spent in an orphanage, lost and alone. The only thing that kept him going was a burning desire for revenge. And in a body of an eight-year-old, there wasn’t much room for much more._

_Eventually he was old enough to become a soldier, to be a part of the navy, to help the government rid the world of pirates._

_When they brought down their first pirate ship, it wasn’t as satisfying as Wenjun had always imagined. He thought he would feel something, anything at all, but all he could feel was the same pain and hollow that been there since that day._

_But there wasn’t like he had anything else to do. So, he continued. Brought down pirates, let the sea rock him to sleep, wondered if he ever would feel something else than this painful hollow feeling in his chest._

_Wenjun has two days in his life when everything turned around. The other day came one stormy day, rain pouring down on them. They had been following a pirate ship for some time. The ship was smaller than theirs, but it was quicker. Wenjun was almost suspecting that the pirates where playing with them. Because they probably could have gotten away if they wanted, but now they were just keeping a safe distance. Wenjun had tried to warn his captain, unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong, but his captain had just waved his hands dismissingly, ordering Wenjun back to his spot._

_“We’re closing in on them!” the call-out shouted, and Wenjun could see that the pirate ship seemed to be losing speed._

_Wenjun breathed in and out, calming himself down for the impact. He hated the battles. But he hated the pirates more, and this was the only way of taking them down._

_It was a trap. It became clear as soon as the pirates boarded their ship, after shooting some holes in their hull. Their black powder had been too wet to use, but the pirate seemed to have managed keeping theirs dry._

_So they were sinking slowly, their ship overrun by pirates, who clearly knew what they were doing. The rain was making it hard to see, to separate friend from foe. Wenjun didn’t see who it was, but suddenly his chest burned, and when he looked down, he saw blood. A lot of blood. He staggered, dropping his sword. His knees hit the deck, before his body followed. Around him the fight seemed distant. He couldn’t hear the screams anymore. His chest felt warm, and when he touched it if felt sticky._

_I’m going to die here, he realised, being struck with another realisation at the same time. I don’t care._

_Then everything went black._

_“This one is still alive!”_

_The voice pierced into Wenjun’s consciousness, it sounded close, like it was straight above him._

_“Leave him,” another voice said. There was a break of silence. “Fine, bring him.”_

_After that Wenjun blacked out again._

_The next time he came around he noticed two things straight away. First of all, he was dry. And second of all, he was still very much alive. Because the pain was still here, burning in his chest. He’s surprised that the pain hadn’t woken him up earlier. Come to think of it, he wasn’t even sure that it was the pain that had woken him up._

_He turned his head with a bit difficulty – moving his whole body was out of the question – and slowly opened his eyes. There was a man with him in the room. A beautiful man. Tall and slim, with a graceful face. Or cabin more likely, since he could feel the room moving, suggestion that they were on a ship._

_“Oh, you’re awake,” the beautiful man said. And oh, his voice was also beautiful, like music to Wenjun’s ears._

_“You’re not one of my crew,” Wenjun said finally, when it had sunk in that this beautiful man was a stranger._

_“Goodness, no,” the man laughed, also beautiful. Wenjun wondered his he was dead after all, because this man could possible not be real._

_“Then who…” Wenjun started, then it hit him. The pirates. The man must be one of the pirates. And that would mean that Wenjun was on the pirate ship. He tried to sit up, to move way from the man, he had to escape._

_“Hey!” the man said, holding up his hands in front of him. “I’m not going to hurt you.”_

_“You’re a pirate!” Wenjun almost blacked out from the pain again, the wound protesting wildly as he pressed himself against the wall. “I hate you.” The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He must have imagined it, but it looked like a flash of pain passed through the pirate’s eyes._

_“And you’re a soldier, I have as much reason to hate you,” the pirate shot back, crossing his arms over his chest. “But instead I saved you.”_

_Wenjun blinked at him. “Why?” he finally asked._

_The man shrugged. “Don’t know,” he said, looking away. “There just was something…”_

_Wenjun decided not to ask again, since the pirate didn’t seem sure himself. Or he just didn’t want to tell Wenjun._

_“Are you going to make me your slave now?”_

_The pirate made a disgusted face, like the notion was the worst accusation he’d ever gotten. “Absolutely not.”_

_“Isn’t that what you do? Killing and making people into slaves?” Wenjun said, his vision a bit blurry from the pain, but he tried not to show it._

_“No,” the pirate sneered, “that’s what you do. We just want to be free.”_

_“I would never…” Wenjun started, but the pirate interrupted him._

_“How many have you killed? And for what reason?”_

_“You started it, not following the laws…” Wenjun said, a bit weakly. The pirate’s eyes glowed with anger, and Wenjun wondered if it was how he would die._

_“The laws that say that it’s totally fine to take human lives and use them the way you want,” the man spat. “Abuse them, work them to death, use their bodies for your pleasure.”_

_Wenjun gaped, unsure how to respond to that. He been told his whole life that keeping slaves was natural. It was just the way the world worked. He always turned away his gaze when he saw slaves in use, because it made him uncomfortable, but he had never thought about fighting it. His sole focus had been on bringing down the pirates to the last man._

_“I…,” he started, shifting his body slightly. Which was stupid. A wave of pain shot through him, and he blacked out again. The last thing he saw was the pirates gaze turning from anger to concern._

_“Please don’t wake up,” a voice whispered above him. He seemed to be sitting up, one firm hand on his back holding him up. He could feel a gentle hand moving over his torso, unwrapping the bandages covering the wound. Someone was changing his bandages, he realised._

_Wenjun slowly forced his eyes open, barely managing not to jump when he saw the beautiful pirate right in front of him. He quickly closed his eyes again. The pirate didn’t seem to notice that he was awake._

_The hands moving over his chest was gentler than Wenjun would’ve expected, since he thought the pirate was still mad at him. But the pirate changed his bandages with care before he carefully leaned Wenjun down again. Wenjun dared to open his eyes just slightly so he could peak at the pirate._

_This time the pirate was watching and caught him peaking. Wenjun quickly closed his eyes again, pretending to be asleep._

_“I know you’re awake,” the pirate commented dryly._

_Wenjun opened his eyes again but said nothing. He wasn’t sure what to say. Should he thank the pirate? Maybe apologize?_

_“I…” the pirate started, but interrupted himself with a sigh, before he sat down on the bed next to Wenjun’s legs. Wenjun resisted the urge to pull his legs away._

_“We got off with a rough start,” the pirate said after a while. Wenjun said nothing. “I thought about why I saved you.”_

_Wenjun got a small nod to show that he was listening when the pirate gave him a look to see if he was._

_“It was your face,” the pirate looked a bit embarrassed when he said it. “It looked more like you were sleeping, not bleeding to death in the rain. I just… couldn’t leave you. All of your so called colleagues left, the ones who wasn’t dead already. I saw one of them check on you, noticing that you were still alive, and choosing to leave you behind to die. I couldn’t do that.”_

_Something dropped in Wenjun’s chest. He knew that he wasn’t particularly close with any of the other soldiers, but he hadn’t thought that they would just leave him to die like that._

_“The others didn’t like it. You are a solider after all,” the pirate continued. “But Ziyi let me have this. I just hope I made the right choice.”_

_The pirate studied Wenjun’s face, a little frown between his eyebrows. Wenjun got an urge to reach out and smoothen out the frown. But he didn’t._

_“If you take one step out of line, I will personally tie a stone to your feet and drop you in the ocean.” The threat was said with such a calm voice that Wenjun almost missed the meaning of it. He gulped._

_“I won’t,” he quickly said when the pirate gave him another look, as he didn’t answer straight away._

_“Good,” the pirate nodded. “I’m Zhu Zhengting.”_

_A beautiful name for a beautiful face, Wenjun thought, and the pirate had to nudge him to get him to remember to answer._

_“I’m Bi Wenjun.”_

_Zhengting smiled, and god, it made Wenjun’s heart skip a beat. He was even more beautiful when he smiled._

_After that Zhengting came to talk to him every day as he healed. Some of the other pirates started to drop by as well. None of them seemed happy to begin with, and for Wenjun the feeling was mutual. Hunting down pirates had been such a big part of his life that he couldn’t just shake it off just like that._

_The first one he got to meet except Zhengting was Yanchen, the doctor. Apparently he had tended to Wenjun when he was out, but left most of the chores to Zhengting, since he was the one who dragged a soldier onto their ship. But eventually he warmed up to Wenjun, and Wenjun couldn’t help but like Yanchen with his caring nature and boxy smile._

_Then he got to meet the captain – Wang Ziyi. He’d had actually heard about him before. He had started to make a name for himself over the East Sea, and Wenjun almost fell out of his bed when Ziyi introduced himself. Zhengting was with Ziyi the first time he talked to Wenjun, but the beautiful pirate said nothing, he just observed. Ziyi was… not what Wenjun had expected. Sure, he looked cold and fierce, and Wenjun was so afraid that he more or less shook, but the more he talked with Ziyi, and the more he saw him interact with the rest of the crew, he realized that he was kind and gentle, and not at all the awful pirate captain that the stories had painted of him._

_But in the end, it was mostly Zhengting who managed to change his view of pirates. Zhengting was the first to tell Wenjun his story. Wenjun had actually cried, and Zhengting had called him a big softie as he wiped his tears away. Zhengting showed him that the world wasn’t black and white. It was just a big grey scale, with everything from dark to light. And the pirates, they weren’t worse than other people. They just wanted to survive and live their life freely._

_Wenjun agreed with Zhengting and Ziyi’s mission as well, to help liberate slaves. He wondered why he hadn’t thought about it earlier and felt ashamed for it. The pirates that he had hated for so long had better moral than him, who thought about himself as a man of the law, one with lots of morals. The pirates quickly got that thought out of him._

_“Do you want to stay here on the ship?” Zhengting asked one day, when the sky was clear and the sun bright. It seemed to fit Wenjun’s mood._

_“I would like that,” Wenjun’s smiled, and the smile Zhengting gave him back could rival the sun._

 

-

 

“That’s was a beautiful story,” Zhangjing told Wenjun when he was done. Despite all the horrible stuff that had happened, he still managed to find happiness in the end.

“You think?” Wenjun said with a small laugh.

“Yeah,” Zhangjing nodded, squeezing Wenjun’s arm. “Does he know?” he added, nodding over at Zhengting.

“No,” Wenjun said, with a sad smile. He had thought about telling Zhengting so many times, but it had never felt like the right moment.

“You should tell him,” Zhangjing said firmly.

“I know. I will,” he said when he saw Zhangjing’s face. “Just not now.”

Zhangjing nodded and squeezed his arm again. Then he started to sing. It was a love song this time. Wenjun put his face in his hands, ears red, when he heard what song Zhangjing had choose. Zhangjing just grinned and sang louder. Love wasn’t something he had had much of in his life, so seeing Wenjun so in love was nice. It made him happy.

Wenjun eventually joined in, and as soon as he started singing Zhengting moved in their direction. It was like Wenjun’s voice called him over, like he was a siren and Zhengting was the sailor who just couldn’t stay away. Zhangjing was pretty sure that Zhengting felt the same way as Wenjun, but he wouldn’t pressure them. They would find each other eventually, he was sure of that.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes i wonder about what i was thinking creating this fic... so far we got being a sexslave, child abuse and killing your own father, and becoming an orphan and then being left for dead in the backstories... sorry
> 
> And once again, i love you all that's still with me in this idol producer hell. There's no escape. There will be no update on this on thursday, instead i'm gonna update one of my other fics (finally), so see you next sunday here! xoxo


	7. The Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally arrive on The Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because i didn't post anything on thursday (not on this or anything else, bc you know, life happened) it feels like it was ages ago since i posted something. Then i realise that it's just been a week wth. This week as been so long. But i hope you all had a nice christmast if you celebrate that! 
> 
> Here you have the next chapter, hope you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> Ps. I don't think there any special trigger warnings on this chapter, and you know the deal by now. This is not a pretty story.

 

 

It always felt like a relief when the harbour of The Island showed up at the horizon. Ziyi could feel the tension between his shoulder blades disappear. The Island was still there, it was still a safe harbour. And he’d managed to get his crew there in one piece again.

“We made it,” Zhengting said beside him, and Ziyi leaned into his side.

“We did,” he sighed, closing his eyes and listening to the seagulls, the sign of land.

“Are we going to Mubo straight away?” Zhengting continued, snaking an arm around Ziyi’s middle. Ziyi hummed.

“Yes, that’s the plan. Might as well get it over with.”

The word of their arrival seemed to have reached Mubo before they reached the harbour, because when they stepped onto land, Jing Peiyao was standing there ready to greet them.

“Wang Ziyi, the Black Wolf of the East Sea, welcome back,” Peiyao said, bowing his head slightly. “Mubo was happy to learn that you’re back on The Island.”

“I’m happy to be back to,” Ziyi said, giving Peiyao a smile. “I was just thinking that I would pay my respects to Mubo as soon as we returned, but I’m guessing he wanted to make sure that I did, seeing as you are here.”

Peiyao just smiled. “You can’t really expect people to do as you want by themselves.”

“No, you can’t,” Zhenting agreed, from right next to Ziyi.

“I see that you have some new recruits with you,” Peiyao noted, glancing over the shoulder at the six former slaves that were huddled together behind Ziyi and Zhengting.

“Yes,” Ziyi said, giving the former slaves a reassuring smile. He could feel their nervousness, and he caught Xukun’s eye. The other had been… better, since their fight. But they hadn’t really talked much. Ziyi was unsure how to approach the other, and Xukun made no efforts to talk to him.

“Nice to meet you,” Peiyao said, bowing his head slightly to the former slaves. “My name is Jing Peiyao.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Zhangjing said. The rest seemed too frozen to say anything at all.

“If you all follow me,” Peiyao said, gesturing from them to follow. Except for the former slaves and Zhengting, Ziyi also always brought Zhou Rui and Yanchen with him when he met with Mubo. He had done that ever since Zhou Rui and Yanchen had joined his crew. With Yanchen’s bright smile and Zhou Rui fairylike appearance, he had thought that they would ease Mubo and make negotiations easier.

Mubo had seen right through it straight away of course.

(“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing,” he had commented dryly, giving Zhou Rui and Yanchen a look over Ziyi’s shoulder.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ziyi had answered, pretending to be innocent. Mubo had just rolled his eyes.)

Since then Ziyi made a thing of always taking Zhou Rui and Yanchen with him when he talked to Mubo. It was sort of an inside joke between him and the older.

Han Mubo was the undisputed leader of the safe haven they called their home. He had been a pirate, one of the greatest, before his ship got destroyed and most of his crew died in a raid by the Navy. After that, he had washed up on these shores and started the colony for pirates and slaves. Now they all answered to him. Every time a captain returned to The Island, they had to give a status report to Mubo. And if they had new recruits with them, they were to be introduced to Mubo as well.

Mubo’s house was one of the biggest on the island. But the whole lower level of the two-story house was a bar, the most well-visited on The Island. He had his office and private quarters on the floor above. It looked the same as the last time Ziyi had been here, about two months ago.

“Hey, it’s the Black Wolf of the East Sea and the fearsome men of BOOGIE!” Qin Zimo called from behind the bar as they walked in. He waved with a big grin on his face. “Welcome back!”

Ziyi nodded with a smile but didn’t stop to talk to the bartender. Of the corner of his eye, he could see Zimo wink to Peiyao, and the other was definitely blushing. Huh, so things had changed a bit here after all. Peiyao pretended like nothing when Zhengting and Zhou Rui snickered.

“Presenting one Wang Ziyi,” Peiyao said as he opened the door to Mubo’s office after knocking.

Mubo stood up when Ziyi and the others walked in, greeting him with a big smile. He immediately walked around his desk to embrace Ziyi, and then Zhengting.

“It’s good to see you,” he said honestly. Ziyi hugged him back, a bit surprised. Mubo wasn’t usually this intimate.

“It’s good to see you too,” Ziyi said. “It’s something up?”

“Zhang Yixing. He’s getting bolder,” came the short answer from behind the desk. Ziyi had been so overtaken by Mubo, that he first hadn’t seen Qin Fen sitting in his usual spot next to Mubo’s chair.  The other man looked tired, and he was tapping restlessly with his fingers against his knee.

“You’ll have to tell me more about that later,” Ziyi said, putting a hand on Mubo’s shoulder. Now that he looked closer, he saw that Mubo also looked tired. “But first I have some people to introduce you to.”

“Ah, you managed in your quest?” Mubo said, stepping around Ziyi and Zhengting.

“Not as well as I would’ve wanted. We only managed to save six of them,” Ziyi said, giving the former slaves a reassuring smile, as Mubo stepped closer to them.

“It’s better than none,” Qin Fen commented.

“And we're very grateful,” Zhangjing said, squeezing Quanzhe’s shoulders.

“Welcome to The Island,” Mubo said, with a small smile on his lips. Behind him, Qin Fen stood up, the model picture of right-hand-man. Even if Ziyi knew that he was much more than that – they were partners in everything, from business to life, and he suspected that Mubo would kill anyone without a question if they tried to take Qin Fen away from him. “My name is Han Mubo, and I’m what you could call the Mayor of this place. The man over there is my right-hand-man Qin Fen, also known as Roi.” Qin Fen nodded and lifted a hand. Xukun made a small movement, but it might only have been Ziyi who’d noticed that. Mubo continued talking;

“The Island is for anyone who doesn’t fit in in society, for anyone who’s left outside, for those who need somewhere to start a new life. We have a village a few kilometers away, mostly run by former slaves, at a safe distance from the harbour, where anyone who likes can start a new life.”

Ziyi knew that some of the former slaves had gotten the question from some of the crew, if they planned to stay. But they hadn’t gotten an official question from him. He had decided to wait until they had seen some of The Island and met Mubo.

“It’s up to you know,” Ziyi filled in, turning to the former slaves. He tried to look at all of them, but his eyes always traveled back to Xukun, who was once again not looking at him. “You can decide if you want to start a new life here on the island. Or you can stay on BOOGIE if you want to and become a part of the crew.”

The former slaves fell quiet, looking at each other. Zhangjing was the first one to step forward.

“I would like to stay with you, if I may?” he said carefully.

“Of course,” Ziyi smiled, and Zhengting opened his arms to pull Zhangjing into a hug, squealing with delight.

“I want to stay as well,” Chaoze said quickly, joining Zhangjing and Zhengting in the hug.

Dinghao and Xinchun looked at each other. “Should we stay?” Xinchun asked, unconsciously taking Dinghao’s hand.

“Do you want to?” Dinghao asked. Xinchun looked up and met Ziyi’s eyes, who gave him a small reassuring nod.

“I think I want to stay,” Xinchun said, not at all looking sure about his choice.

“Good, because I want to stay, but I wouldn’t want to do it without you,” Dinghao said, leaning against Xinchun’s shoulder.

“Then let’s stay together,” Xinchun smiled, as Chaoze and Zhangjing pulled them into the group hug.

“Hey, don’t leave me behind!” Quanzhe exclaimed, jumping into the group hug.

“We would never,” Zhengting smiled, squeezing the younger’s cheeks.

That only left Xukun. Ziyi looked over at him, but the other was staring at his feet, hands opening hand closing at his sides.

“Xukun?” Ziyi asked, and it came out a lot more unsure than he wanted it. Xukun snapped his eyes up, locking Ziyi’s gaze with his. Ziyi decided not to acknowledge the way his heart seemed to miss a beat as Xukun bored his eyes into his.

“I don’t know,” Xukun said, eventually. It looked like he was looking for something in Ziyi’s eyes, and Ziyi wasn’t sure if he had found it or not.

“You don’t have to decide right away,” Zhengting said kindly, and Xukun gave him a small thankful smile. He had never smiled at him like that, Ziyi’s brain unhelpfully supplied.

“No, there’s no rush right away,” Mubo agreed. “But for you who have decided, I’m sure you’ve made the right choice. Wang Ziyi and the crew of BOOGIE is one of the best. If not the very best. And we’ll be seeing more of each other in the future.”

“Rui, Yanchen,” Ziyi said. “Can you take them back to the ship and tell them about what will happen now. And maybe have someone take Xukun to the village, so he can see it before he makes up his mind.”

“We can send him with Zuo Ye,” Mubo said. He had a tendency to always refer to him and Qin Fen when he spoke. He never did anything alone, it was always ‘we’. “That boy doesn’t have enough to do anyway.”

“I can go with him as well,” Zhou Rui offered.

“How does that sound, Xukun?” Ziyi said, turning to the blond man.

“Sounds good,” Xukun said, giving Ziyi one last look before he followed Zhou Rui out. Zhangjing looked like he wanted to say something, but Chaoze put a hand on his arm, shaking his head.

“We’ll be leaving to,” Yanchen said, motioning for their new crew members to follow him. “Bye, Mubo, bye Fen, it was nice meeting you again!”

When the door had closed behind them Mubo returned to his desk, sitting down. Qin Fen immediately followed, putting a hand on Mubo’s hand and squeezing.

“Please, sit,” Mubo said, gesturing at the two chairs in front of the desk. Ziyi and Zhengting took one each. Even if Ziyi always brought Zhou Rui and Yanchen to these meetings, when they had to discuss really serious things, Zhengting was the only one who was allowed to stay.

“Tell me about what you been up to,” Mubo said as soon as they were seated. “Have you had any troubles?”

“No, it’s been fine. The only ship we decided to attack was the one we found them on. The attack went smoothly, we only had one more serious injury, but he’s almost fine by now. The other crew had no survivors. Otherwise, we've stayed clear from other ships. We had no run-ins with the Navy,” Ziyi summarised.

“Good,” Mubo nodded. “That makes me happy to hear.”

“Others weren’t so lucky,” Qin Fen said. “Commander Zhang is pressing more against the pirates. He’s gaining on us, taking down more crews.”

“Does he know…” Zhengting didn’t need to finish his sentence for them all to know what he was asking. Was The Island still safe? Or was their location revealed?

“We don’t think so,” Mubo said, “We have made no sightings of the Navy too close to this place, so we’re working after the notion that they still don’t know. And for that we’re thankful.”

Ziyi breathed out in relief. It the navy found The Island, everything would be lost. The government had been wanting to extinct all the pirates for long, but it wasn’t until a young soldier by the name Zhang Yixing started to climb the ranks, making himself the youngest commander in the history, that the Navy started to have some progress in their hunt for the pirates.

“The Commander is getting bolder out there, be careful when you sail out again. We don’t want to lose any more crews. Especially not yours.”

“BOOGIE is one of the fastest ships out there, not many can come up to her speed,” Ziyi said, mostly to reassure himself. Zhang Yixing pressing more against the pirates was worrisome.

“I know. And your crew is very capable,” Mubo agreed. “But still, be careful.”

“We will,” Zhengting said, putting a hand over Ziyi’s arm.  

“Was that all?” Ziyi asked, somehow sensing that it was something else Mubo wanted to talk to him about. Mubo and Qin Fen exchanged a look, and Ziyi knew that he was right.

“No,” Mubo said slowly. “There’s one more thing. It’s probably nothing, but it can be good for you to know.”

“You’re making me nervous,” Ziyi said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. Mubo and Qin Fen didn’t catch on. Zhengting squeezed his arm.

“Yue Yue was here last week. He’s planning something,” Mubo said, after exchanging a look with Qin Fen.

“Planning something? Like what?” Ziyi asked. Yue Yue was one of the more famous pirate captains sailing the East Sea right now. They called him Pinkray, for some reason. Ziyi thinks it was one of Yue Yue’s crew members who came up with it as a joke, and then it had kind of stuck. But he was a very capable captain and his ship The Antidote was one of the best.

“I don’t know,” Mubo said, making a face. “He wouldn’t tell me. Just said it was something that would change our lives for good.”

It was weird. It was not law, but it was custom that the pirate captains told Mubo what they were up to. And Yue Yue refusing to tell Mubo what he was planning could only mean two things – either he was doing something he knew Mubo would disagree with, or he was planning to overthrow Mubo’s rule on The Island.

Mubo must have seen his thoughts on his face, because he said: “I don’t believe he’s planning on overthrowing me. Not that he would succeed either way.”

“Then what?” Ziyi said. He liked Yue Yue, he was a sensible man and a good leader. He couldn’t imagine that he would plan something that would put them all to risk.

“We don’t know,” Qin Fen said, dislike clear on his face.

“As I said, he would tell us,” Mubo said, putting a hand over Qin Fen’s, trying to calm the other. “But if it is as big as he hinted at, it will probably affect us all if he is to succeed.”

Ziyi made a face. He understood Qin Fen’s dislike. Yue Yue going off alone, doing something risky without telling them, it could be fatal for them all. He wanted to trust Yue Yue’s judgment, but the life they lived made trust a bit fragile.

“We’re telling you because we felt like you should be aware of it. And if you run into The Antidote out there, maybe you can get him to tell you what he’s up to,” Mubo continued.

“It’s not likely that he would tell us if he wouldn’t tell you,” Zhengting pointed out.

Mubo shrugged. “It’s worth a shot.”

“If we run into him, will see what we can do,” Ziyi promised. Mubo gave him a small smile.

“What are your plans for now?” Mubo said, changing the subject.

“We’re going to stay here for a few days. The crew needs some time to relax. Meantime will take up a new trail. We managed to pick up some documents with trade routes for slave ships, so we’ll follow them and hopefully set some more people free,” Ziyi said, mapping out his words with his fingers on the desk. Then he added, a bit quieter: “And give Xukun some time to make up his mind.”

Mubo nodded with a small smile. “Sounds like a solid plan.”

“And goods?” Qin Fen added, tapping the list that he had in front of him.

“We have some we’re going to sell of that we took from the last ship,” Zhengting said. “After you got your part, of course. I’m sure Peiyao is looking it over as we speak.”

“That, or he got stuck in the bar with Zimo again,” Mubo said, rolling his eyes. Qin Fen shook his head, but it was with a fond smile on his face.

“Maybe we should go out and have a look,” Qin Fen said, standing up, slightly limping over to the door.

“How’s your leg?” Ziyi said as he followed the older to the door.

“Like always. Made of wood and stiff as hell,” Qin Fen said, but there was no bitterness in his voice, he just stated the facts. Mubo came up to his side, gently squeezing his arm.

“I hope you’ll come by again before you leave,” Mubo said to Ziyi and Zhengting. “As friends, and not in business. We’d love to have a drink together.”

“We promise to come by again,” Zhengting smiled. “We’ll hold you up to your promise about a drink.”

“Please do,” Mubo said, bowing his head slightly to the both of them.

Out in the bar, Peiyao was as expected stuck by Zimo, leaning his whole upper body over the bar to talk to the other. Qin Fen cleared his throat loudly from the balcony above them, making the pair jump and looking up with big eyes.

“Don’t you have work to do?” he said with a pointed look. Ziyi just barely managed to not laugh at Peiyao’s guilty face. Zimo, on the other hand, looked completely unbothered.

“On it,” Peiyao said and ducked out of there. Zimo gave Qin Fen a disappointed look.

“You’re no fun,” he told the older, pouting.

“You’re not here to have fun, you’re here to work,” Qin Fen pointed out.

“You get to snog Mubo as you work,” Zimo accused. “Then why shouldn’t I get to snog Peiyao?”

Qin Fen was a bit red as he answered. “Because you’re stopping him from doing his work. You can snog him later.” It looked like it pained him say snog. Ziyi exchanged a look with Zhengting who muffled a laugh.

“We’re going to get going now,” he said to Qin Fen, who was having a glaring contest with Zimo. “I hope your day keeps being productive.”

“I- what?” Qin Fen said as Zimo laughed.

“Bye, come back soon! And bring the whole crew!” Zimo waved after them.

“What do you think about this thing with Yue Yue?” Ziyi asked Zhengting as soon as they were out of there.

“I don’t know,” Zhengting said, gnawing on his lower lip. “It’s hopefully nothing. I don’t think Yue Yue would plan anything that would put us all to risk, he’s too smart for that.”

Ziyi hummed in agreement. “I hope you’re right.”

“Give yourself some time to relax now,” Zhengting said, changing the subject. “Be Ziyi for a couple of days, instead of the Black Wolf.”

“I’ll try,” Ziyi said. He always found it a bit difficult to stop acting like a captain and taking care of everyone.

“And stop worry about Xukun.”

“I wasn’t.”

“Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that.”

Ziyi gave Zhengting a glare and shoved him. Zhengting just laughed, sprinting ahead of Ziyi.

“Race you back to the ship?” he called, running backward, giving Ziyi a teasing tilt of his chin.

“You’re on,” Ziyi said, sprinting after Zhengting.

 

-

 

Zuo Ye was a nice kid, but he talked way too much, Xukun concluded the first ten minutes of knowing him. But at least that meant that he didn’t have to say much to fill the silence. Because there was no silence, Zuo Ye talked non-stop.

Zhou Rui had given him a knowing smile, before encouraging Zuo Ye, giving the younger small hums of acknowledgment to keep him talking. Xukun suspected that Zhou Rui had stopped listening long ago and was just satisfied with having Zuo Ye herding them around.

At least Xukun got a throughout tour of The Island. It seemed like a nice place. Very different from what he was used to, but not in a bad way. The biggest difference was the absence of slaves.

“So this is the village!” Zuo Ye said excitedly. They had walked for almost an hour to get there, Zuo Ye chatting away about how things worked on The Island. Zhou Rui had started to grumble about having to walk, and Xukun hadn’t been able to resist the urge to point out that the older had volunteer to join them. For that he'd gotten a glare and a hit on his arm.

“Most of the people living here are former slaves who didn’t want a life on the sea,” Zuo Ye explained as he showed them around, pointing out all the important houses, the little square, the bakery, the temple.

“So if you decide to stay on The Island, you’ll likely end up here, if you don’t want to live by the harbour,” Zuo Ye continued. “If you have a trade from before, you can practice it here.”

“I don’t,” Xukun said, tone short. Zuo Ye’s smile faltered a bit and Xukun almost felt bad.

“Then they can surely find something for you to do,” Zhou Rui filled in. “Right, Zuo Ye?”

“Yeah. Right,” Zuo Ye said, smiling again. “There are a lot of trades to pick from here, so if you have anything you want to learn, we can most likely find you a teacher.” Zuo Ye seemed determined to find Xukun something to do.

“Thank you,” Xukun said, knowing that he should be polite. Nothing was Zuo Ye’s fault. But the village didn’t seem right to him. He couldn’t imagine living here. Nor by the harbour. It just felt… wrong. Lonely. 

“Do you have anything you like to do?” Zuo Ye asked, apparently not sensing Xukun’s unwillingness to talk.

“Not really,” Xukun said. On the ship he’d tried to learn a little bit of everything. Mostly to keep himself occupied and keeping himself from thinking too much.

“Then will try until we find something you like,” Zuo Ye beamed, and Xukun couldn’t help to smile back a little. The younger’s enthusiasm was hard to resist, even if Xukun was sure that he wouldn’t find peace here on The Island.

Zuo Ye kept talking the whole way back as well. Zhou Rui was giving Xukun looks, but Xukun ignored them.

He knew he wouldn’t be staying here. He wasn’t sure that he wanted to be a part of Ziyi’s crew either, but that somehow seemed a bit better than being confined on this island. The ship had its freedom. And it also had the few people he would consider friends.

“You know that the choice you make now doesn’t have to be final?” Zhou Rui said when they were back in the harbour, having said their goodbyes to Zuo Ye, promising him that they would come by and visit him again.

“I- that’s… true,” Xukun said. Somehow this had felt so final. Either he became a part of the crew or not. It was now or never.

“We try to make our way back here now and then. I think the longest we've been out to sea without returning here is about half a year. But more often it’s every other month,” Zhou Rui continued. “So you can decide to hop off anytime you feel like it.”

“I need to think about this…” Xukun said eventually, wondering if it would be okay if he wandered off by himself.

“Take your time,” Zhou Rui said, patting him on the shoulder. “And we won’t leave without getting an answer from you, so you can go anywhere you want. But I would recommend that you don’t wander too far.”

“Noted. Thanks,” Xukun nodded, before he took off, giving Zhou Rui one last bow of the head.

 

 

In a way he was lost, but he wasn’t that worried. The town by the harbour was bigger than he would’ve expected, and he soon found himself not having a clue where he was. But it was trilling in a way. He’d never been allowed to wander off by himself like this. He’d always been confined, always locked in, never allowed to move freely.

So even though he had no clue where he was, he felt better than he had for long. Possibly ever. And he guessed that he just needed to find the ocean again to be able to make his way back to the ship.

As it started to get dark outside, Xukun decided that it maybe was time to start moving back. He needed somewhere to sleep after all, and it wasn’t like he had any money to spend on a rented bed. 

Even if this supposed to be a safe place, it didn’t remove the fact that pirates were still pirates. And people were still people, no matter where in the world you were. Xukun tried to ignore the looks he got, both from men and women. It felt like they all knew what he really was. He would never be able to escape from the fact that he was nothing more than a pretty face and someone to use.

He could feel the panic slowly rising in his throat. It felt like he was being closed in on. He would never make it back to the ship.

Suddenly a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders. He jumped and barely managed to not scream, then he recognized the side profile of the man next to him.

Wang Ziyi was looking straight ahead, lips in a thin line. “It’s just me,” he said quietly, the grip on Xukun’s shoulders firm as he steered him out of there. Xukun wanted to pull himself from Ziyi’s grip, but he could still feel the hungry looks on his back, so he let Ziyi take him away from there.

Ziyi didn’t let go off his shoulder until they were out from the buildings, stepping onto sand. The ocean stretched out in front of them, the clear sky littered with stars. Ziyi stepped away from Xukun, going down closer to the water before he sat down in the sand. Xukun didn’t know if he was supposed to follow, or if he was allowed to leave.

Eventually he trailed after Ziyi, standing a step behind him. “Thank you,” he said. He still wasn’t sure what he thought about Ziyi, but he had probably saved Xukun’s ass in there, so at least he could thank him.

Ziyi glanced up at him, and Xukun could almost feel the lecture coming. But instead, Ziyi just huffed and turned his gaze back to the ocean. “Don’t mention it.”

“You don’t like me very much, do you?” Xukun slipped out before he could stop himself.

Ziyi looked up at him, surprised. Then he smiled a small smile and rolled his eyes. “You don’t let me.”

Xukun crossed his arm. Maybe this was his cue to leave. He wasn’t sure that he wanted Ziyi to like him. But know he had saved him again, and he didn’t seem to be wanting anything in return from Xukun. So he was probably free to leave, go back and sleep, and forget that this happened.

But instead of leaving, Xukun found himself sitting down next to Ziyi. Ziyi looked a little surprised, but not unhappy.

“I still haven’t made up my mind,” Xukun found himself saying. “If I want to stay or not.”

“What did you think about the village?” Ziyi asked. Xukun gave him a surprised look. He had expected the captain to try to persuade him to make a decision.

“I guess it was nice,” Xukun said, playing with the sand to occupy his hands. “But it didn’t feel… right.”

Ziyi didn’t ask what Xukun meant by that, and for that he was thankful. He didn’t think he knew how to explain it better. They sat in silence for a while. Ziyi seemed to be deep in thought, and Xukun didn’t want to disturb him.

“I don’t dislike you, you know?” Ziyi said eventually. “You’ve done nothing to make me dislike you.”

“Except being an ungrateful brat, if I remember your words correctly,” Xukun couldn’t resist saying.

Ziyi winced a bit at the memory. “I did say that, didn’t I?”

“You were right, I was both ungrateful and a bit of a brat,” Xukun said, looking out over the ocean. “I am thankful for you saving us. It’s just… I-“

“You don’t have to tell me,” Ziyi said gently.

“I think I want to,” Xukun said quietly. He turned to look at Ziyi and found that the captain was already looking at him. “Pirates killed my parents and is the reason I ended up as a slave.” The words were spoken quickly. A part of him wanted to look away as soon as he said them, but he found himself not able to look away from Ziyi as what he had said registered. The spark of understanding and sorrow in Ziyi’s eyes took Xukun by surprise. It was so intense.

“I’m so sorry,” Ziyi said, voice low.

“I- I always hated pirates. For what they did to my family. To me.” Xukun looked away. “But you’re not like that. I know that. But it still… it still hurts.”

“I understand. I’m so sorry, Xukun.”

“But,” he took a deep breath. “I think I want to stay on BOOGIE.”

“Really?”

Ziyi sounded so surprised that Xukun turned and look at him again. The starts were reflecting in Ziyi’s eyes as he gave Xukun such an honest smile that he quickly had to look away again, ears burning.

“Yeah, it’s where my friends are,” Xukun said. It was part of the reason. But the more he talked with Ziyi he wanted to get to know that pirate captain. Ziyi pulled him in, and he seemed to be doing it unconsciously.

Ziyi smiled. “I think the other will be happy to hear that you’re staying.”

Xukun nodded, then he couldn’t suppress a sudden yawn. He was more tired than he had expected.

“We should go back to the ship,” Ziyi said and stood up. He held out a hand for Xukun, waiting for him to take it. Xukun hesitated for a moment before he grabbed Ziyi’s hand and let him pull him up. The captain’s hand was warm in his and it made something settle inside Xukun, but he pulled his hand away the moment he was on his feet again. Ziyi didn’t seem to notice that something was off.

Ziyi told him about his – now their – crew, about the ship, about their missions on their way back. He also told Xukun about The Island and Mubo’s vision for the place. It was nice just listening to Ziyi talk. He didn’t say so much on the ship, among the others. That wasn’t so weird maybe considering they had members like Minghao and Zeren who talked non-stop if no one stopped them. So he’d never heard Ziyi talk this much.

Zhengting looked a bit surprised when he saw Ziyi return with Xukun, and Xukun felt a pang of shame. He was pretty sure that Zhengting and Ziyi was an item, and he knew what this must look like, Ziyi returning with him in the middle of the night.

“How was your walk?” Zhengting asked as soon as they were up on deck. He looked between Ziyi and Xukun, and Xukun couldn’t meet his eyes.

“It was nice,” Ziyi said, giving Xukun a smile that he didn’t see.

“I’m going to bed,” Xukun said, a bit rushed. He needed to get out of there before Zhengting got the wrong idea. “Good night.”

He just hoped that Zhengting didn’t think that Xukun was trying to steal his man.

 

-

 

“Did you and Xukun fight again?” Zhengting said, a bit accusatory, as Ziyi started after Xukun’s quickly retreating back.

“No? Everything was fine just a minute ago,” Ziyi said, feeling confused. What had gotten into Xukun now? Ziyi was happy that Xukun finally had opened up to him a bit and seemed to accept him. And that he wanted to be a part of the crew. Ziyi didn’t really want to admit it, but he would’ve been sad leaving Xukun behind.

Zhengting gave him a disbelieving look. “Weird that he would run away like that then.”

“Yeah… He told me that he wanted to stay on the ship,” Ziyi said, still looking after Xukun, even though he was long gone below deck now.

“That’s great!” Zhengting said, clapping his hands. “I knew that he would come to that conclusion.”

“You did not,” Ziyi retorted.

“Did too.”

“You are impossible.”

“And Xukun is drawn to you. You two circle around each other, have you not noticed?” Zhengting said, poking Ziyi in the side, making him finally turn his gaze to him.

Ziyi huffed, refusing to answer that. Because it was ridiculous. He and Xukun had just known each other for a few weeks, and they had barely spoke.

“Where do you have Wenjun tonight?” he shot back instead of answering Zhengting’s ridiculous notion.

“He took the kids into the town,” Zhengting said, staring off a bit longingly.

“You sound like a married couple when you say it like that,” Ziyi pointed out and Zhengting hit him.

“Shut up!”  

Ziyi just laughed, before he leaned down beside Zhengting, watching over the ship as their brothers were out having fun and Xukun slept under deck.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My awaken-f boys <3 Of course i had to include them (i'm literally cramming as many ip boys into this fic as i can)
> 
> And yay! some more zikun bonding! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought about this chapter in the comments, or come find me on tumblr, i promise i'm nice. Love you all. See you next week (and next year, omg, happy new years everybody! (in the gregorian calander at least) (i'm not gonna get sentimental now, i'll leave that for next week, mostly bc i have to leave to pick up my roomie at the airport rn)) xoxo


	8. Like thunder from a clear sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I speak the truth and the truth only," Zeren said, putting a hand over his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S 2019 Y'ALL AND IPS2 IS LESS THEN TWO WEEKS AWAY WHAAAAT
> 
> (i'm so tired, but here you have the next chapter, no trigger warnings on this one, just be prepared for the angst, hugs and kisses, see you at the bottom)

 

 

Zhangjing was surprised, to say the least. Minghao and Chengcheng had crashed into him and Chaoze earlier, telling them that they had to follow them into town. They were going to OACA to have some fun, and as Zhengting and Linong was directed to guard the ship, the new crew members had to follow the rest and get to know everyone. Xinchun had tried to argue that they did kind of already know each other, but Minghao and Chengcheng had, of course not, listened. And then Wenjun had kindly asked them to accompany them, which they gladly had.

Back to the thing that surprised Zhangjing. They were all at OACA, the bar they had passed through earlier that day when they visited Mubo. And by all, he meant all of the crew except Zhengting, Linong, Ziyi, and Xukun. Zhou Rui had told them that Xukun had wanted some time alone after they had returned from the village. And Ziyi often took time for himself when they arrived back at The Island.

The thing that Zhangjing really couldn't wrap his head around was the fact that Yanjun was sitting by the bar, flirting very openly with three people that crowded him. His laugh was loud, and he looked at ease in a way that Zhangjing never seen him on the ship.

"I thought Yanjun didn't like people?" Dinghao wondered out loud. Apparently, Zhangjing wasn't the only one who had noticed Yanjun's weird behaviour.

Minghao looked up from where he had been busy trying to coax Chengcheng to buy him something to eat. He grinned when he saw Yanjun and his three suitors.

"He's always like that," the youngest said. "He's like two different people here and on the ship."

"Why?" Zhangjing couldn't help but ask.

"Who knows?" Xingjie said with a shrug. Linkai had draped himself of his shoulders, poking Xingjie's cheek to get him to pay attention to him. Zhangjing was impressed with Xingjie's patience. "I think he likes to flirt. But he's not comfortable doing it on the ship."

"Why not?" Dinghao asked over the noise of both Minghao and Chengcheng turning to Wenjun and begging him for food instead.

"Because there's not really anyone to flirt with," Yanchen said, patting a happy Zeren's hair as the younger had his head in his lap.

"He's only interested in women?" Chaoze said, and then frowned when he realised that two of the people surrounding Yanjun where men. Zeren laughed out loud.

"I think he's interested in anything that has two legs," he said, showing off his dimples as he smiled.

"Or none at all," Yanchen said. "It often stops at flirting for Yanjun."

Zhangjing hummed and looked over at Yanjun again. His dimples were showing as well, and Zhangjing thought that he had nicer dimples than Zeren. It was something it the way the other threw back his head when he laughed, the unbottled joy, that made Zhangjing wish that he could make Yanjun laugh like that. He wondered how it would feel.

"What do you mean with that there's no one on the ship to flirt with?" Dinghao said, leaning forward. He'd always been a sucker for gossip. "If he likes men as well, there's plenty of them on the ship."

"Because most of us are already taken?" Yanchen said, sounding more like a question than a statement.

"You are?" Xinchun said, surprised. That Yanchen and Zeren belong together no one questioned, but other than that, there was no obvious couples on the ship.

"I mean, Yanchen is obviously mine," Zeren said from Yanchen's lap, and the older smiled fondly at him. "And Zhengting and Wenjun have been in love with each other as long as I been here, but they're too coward to do anything about it."

"Hey!" Wenjun said, turning red as he pushed Minghao and Chengcheng off himself.

"I speak the truth and the truth only," Zeren said, putting a hand over his chest.

"You were literally a thief when Ziyi found you," Linkai pointed out. Zeren pretended not to hear.

"No one would dare to get between whatever Xingjie and Linkai have," Zeren continued. Xingjie looked a little bit embarrassed, but he didn't shove Linkai away when the younger nuzzled his neck with a happy hum.

"Minghao has probably been in love with Chengcheng before he knew what the word meant," Zeren said, having no shame over exposing all his friends. Minghao and Chengcheng had matching red cheeks, but Minghao didn't move from where he was leaning against Chengcheng's chest.

"So that leaves Zhou Rui, Nongnong and our notorious captain," Zeren concluded, looking satisfied. The others, not so much, but no one tried to argue with him, so Zhangjing guessed that it was more or less true what he had said.

"And Yanjun sees Nongnong as a younger brother. He and Zhou Rui sometimes flirt with each other just for fun. And I don't think anyone would ever come up with the idea of flirting with Ziyi," Chengcheng said.

"I see," Chaoze said. All of them looked over at Yanjun and his three suitors again. This time Yanjun caught them staring and furrowed his brows. His eyes met Zhangjing and he suddenly got a blank face before the flirtatious look was back on his face as he turned to the girl by his side again.

"I thought Ziyi was in love with Zhengting," Dinghao blurted out. Wenjun's face got beet red and he coughed.

"Don't say it, Soldier boy," Zeren said, pointing at Wenjun as he opened his mouth. "As I've told you several times, Zhengting is definitely in love with you and not Ziyi."

"But that doesn't stop Ziyi from being in love with Zhengting," Wenjun mumbled.

"Okay, so this party took a sad turn," Xingjie said, clapping his hands. "Wenjun, just confess to Zhengting already and end all our misery. Now we need more alcohol and some good times."

 

The night was fun. Zhangjing had never experienced just having fun and hanging out with people that didn't see him as just a slave. He felt light. Sometime during the night Yanjun joined them, sitting himself down beside Zhangjing, who was feeling kind of buzzed by now.

"Why are you such a flirt?" Zhangjing said, poking one of Yanjun's dimples as they appeared when Yanjun gave him a crooked smile.

"Because I can," came Yanjun's cheeky answer, and Zhangjing guessed he wasn't completely sober either.

Zhangjing poked his dimples again, and Yanjun smiled wider so they would appear more. Zhangjing gave a delighted sound.

"Zhangjing, do you know why the scrimp wouldn't share his treasure?" Yanjun asked, with a big grin on his lips. "Because he was a little shellfish." He threw his head back, hitting his knees as he laughed.

Zhangjing blinked at him. Had Yanjun just tried to be funny? Was that supposed to be a joke? "That was terrible," he said, sounding aghast. That made Yanjun laugh even more, and even if Zhangjing wanted to continue glaring at him, he couldn't help but smile.

"Look, you're smiling," Yanjun said proudly, pointing at Zhangjing.

"It's a pitying smile. Because you're such an idiot," Zhangjing retorted, trying to control his smile. But it was impossible when Yanjun beamed at him, his smile bright as a hundred suns.

"Nah, I'm hilarious," Yanjun leaned in and whispered in Zhangjing's ear, like it was a big secret. It sent shivers down Zhangjing's back. He swatted the other away, and Yanjun threw his head back in another laughing fit. 

"Is he usually like this?" Zhangjing said, turning to Xingjie, who seemed to be the most sensible to ask since Wenjun had disappeared somewhere. He was probably hiding from Minghao and Chengcheng.

"Telling terrible jokes?" Xingjie said, taking a sip from his glass. "Only when he's drunk. That wasn't even one of his worst."

"My jokes are great," Yanjun said, leaning forward towards Xingjie, who rolled his eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Zhangjing, tell me my joke was funny," Yanjun said, pouting slightly as he looked at him.

"It was terrible," Zhangjing managed to say, almost giving in to Yanjun's pout. The thought had never occurred to him before, most likely because Yanjun was always frowning, but the other man was cute. Like ridiculously cute.

"So mean," Yanjun said, looking hurt. But Zhangjing didn't let himself be fooled. He could see the playful glimpse in the other's eyes.

"You tell him, Zhangjing," Linkai said, laughing just as loud as Yanjun had just a minute ago.

"Are we making fun of Yanjun?" Minghao said, returning from wherever he'd been.

"No, we are not," Yanjun said firmly. Zhangjing poked his cheek again, where there's been a dimple just a moment ago. He could see a smile tugging at Yanjun's lips.

"Come out and play again, dimple," Zhangjing coaxed, poking a bit more. Yanjun looked like he didn't know if he should smile or swat Zhangjing's hand away. So he did both.

"Dimple!" Zhangjing exclaimed, clapping his hands. Yanjun hid his face in his hands.

"Time to go back to the ship," Wenjun said above them suddenly. He had one arm around Qunazhe's shoulders and the other was holding Chengcheng firmly by his collar.

"No, why?" Minghao complained immediately. Chengcheng discreetly tried to go to him, but it was no use. So Minghao came to him instead, wrapping his arms around the other and resting his head against Chengcheng's shoulder.

"Because it's late, and Qin Fen looks ready to throw us out," Wenjun said, letting go of Chengcheng with a sigh.

"No, he would never," Minghao exclaimed. "Fen-ge loves us."

"Not that much!" Qin Fen called from over at the bar, where he was trying to get Zimo to stay awake.

"Exactly. So let's go home," Wenjun said, voice final. "Where's Yanchen and Zeren?"

"They disappeared a while ago, who knows where," Xingjie said with a shrug.

"I don't want to know," Linkai filled him, making a face. Xingjie rolled his eyes but helped Linkai up on his feet.

They had to wake Dinghao and Xinchun up, they had somehow managed to fall asleep in all the commotion. Then they had to locate Chaoze, who they found outside, looking at the stars.

Yanjun placed an arm around Zhangjing's shoulders as they made their way back to the ship. It was a bit difficult walking like that when they both were a bit drunk, but Yanjun didn't seem to want to let go, and Zhangjing didn't want him to either. It was nice. Yanjun's arm felt nice around his shoulders. Very nice.

Maybe he was drunker than he thought.

"Welcome back," Zhengting greeted them when they stepped up on deck. He and Ziyi were standing next to each other, leaning against the railing.

"Thank you," Wenjun said, giving them a smile. But it was mostly directed at Zhengting. The two idiots smiled at each other until Xingjie coughed behind them.

"You should all go to bed," Ziyi told them, standing up straighter. He looked a bit surprised when he saw Yanjun's arm around Zhangjing's shoulders, and Yanjun immediately let go. Zhangjing felt cold in the night when Yanjun's warm arm disappeared.

When Ziyi, Zhengting, and Wenjun had finally managed to coax them all to bed – except for Xingjie who had taken his spot in the look-out, together with Linkai – Zhangjing couldn't help but trying to catch a sight of Yanjun, who slept a few hammocks away.

He'd seen a completely new side of Yanjun tonight. It had been nice. Zhangjing was glad that Yanjun allowed himself to be happy and silly as well. He hoped he would get to see more of it. His last thought before he fell asleep was how soft Yanjun's cheek had felt under his fingertip.

 

-

 

Yanjun avoided Zhangjing for the next couple of days. He had embarrassed himself so much that night. But he couldn't get Zhangjing's delighted exclamation at the sight of his dimples out of his head. Every time he didn't focus on something in particular, Zhangjing's smiling face and happy laugh appeared in his mind.

It was driving him slowly crazy.

So he avoided the other for the rest of their stay on The Island. Some night he didn't even return to the ship. He found other places to stay. Other people to stay with. But still, it was Zhangjing's smile and voice that followed him everywhere he went. 

"I don't know what happened," Ziyi said to him the day before they were planned to head out again. Yanjun made a face, and Ziyi added: "And I won't ask. But you can't continue avoiding him as we sail out again. The ship is too small for that."

Of course, Ziyi knew that it had something to do with Zhangjing, he didn't even have to say his name.

"Watch me," Yanjun said, not feeling like being cooperative. Ziyi gave him an unimpressed look. 

"Join me to my last visit to Mubo," Ziyi said instead of pressing Yanjun on the matter. They all knew that Yanjun could be stubborn beyond reason if he wanted to.

"Aye, Captain," Yanjun said, with a small grin on his lips as he bowed his head a bit mockingly. But Ziyi could see the thankful look in his eyes, so he didn't comment on it.

 

"Yanjun, Nongnong," Mubo greeted with a smile and nod when they followed Ziyi and Zhengting into Mubo's study.

"Has something happened?" Ziyi asked as soon as he saw Qin Fen's face. Mubo was better at hiding his feelings and keeping himself together, Qin Fen on the other hand... He looked tired, and he was gnawing on his lower lip worryingly. He stood behind Mubo, the picture of a right-hand man, but his grip on Mubo's shoulder looked almost painful, but Mubo showed nothing of it on his face.

"Another crew is missing," Mubo said, putting a hand over Qin Fen's on his shoulder, intertwining their fingers. Qin Fen seemed to relax slightly.

"Oh no, that's bad," Zhengting said. "Which one?"

Mubo and Qin Fen gave each other a look before Mubo sighed. "Jackson's."

The news hit them like thunder from a clear sky. Yanjun blinked, unsure he heard that right. Jackson and his crew were one of the biggest and one the most capable and feared. If Commander Zhang had dared to take on them, it didn't look good for the rest of them.

"No…" Ziyi breathed. "That's can't be right."

That explained Qin Fen's pained look. Jackson was a close friend to him.

"We got the news this morning. Another crew had come across the burning wreck of Papillon a couple of days ago," Mubo continued, and it looked like he had to force the words out. "But no bodies. We're suspecting that Zhang has taken the survivors with him to be put to justice." The way he said justice, spitting it out like it left a foul taste in his mouth, suggested what he thought of the government's way of justice. For pirates, it meant an unfair trial and a death sentence.

Silence fell over the room. They all knew that there was nothing they could do. Jackson and the crew of Papillion were lost. They would need a miracle to get out of Zhang Yixing's clutches. Qin Fen looked like he might cry, and Mubo pulled him down in his lap, not caring that they were not alone as he patted Qin Fen over the back and caressed his hair.

"Be careful out there. Please," Mubo begged, looking at Ziyi.

"We promise," Ziyi said, nodding once.

It felt like Yanjun had a big black hole of fear in his stomach. This was bad. They all knew that the government had been after them for long, but Zhang Yixing daring to go after, and defeating, Jackson was something the hadn't even imagined could happen. Not yet. Not ever.

"And stay away from Navy ships. I forbid you to try and take this on by yourself," Mubo added sternly. Yanjun looked surprised over at Ziyi, who was looking away, lips in a thin line. "Ziyi. Promise me."

"I promise." It looked like Ziyi had to force it out, and Zhengting gave him a worried look.

"Thank you. We are going to do something about this, but you can't do it alone. We'll gather the captains, have a meeting, decide together how to solve this."

"Should we stay here then?"

"No, you can leave. We can't let Zhang Yixing think that we're afraid of him," Mubo said, gently pushing Qin Fen of his lap. "We'll have the meeting in two months, that should be enough time to get the word around."

"Will you be fine here?" Zhengting asked, giving the two older a worried look.

Mubo huffed out a small laugh. "Yes, we'll be fine. I'll take care of him." He gave Qin Fen a fond look, and Qin Fen's cheeks turned a bit red. Yanjun was always a bit amazed that the two still had that effect on each other, even after so many years together. Uninvitedly, his mind wondered how Zhangjing would look if he blushed.

"Two months then," Ziyi confirmed. He looked stiff, and Yanjun suspected that he was keeping his feelings in. Zhengting seemed to notice as well because he placed a hand over Ziyi's and gently squeezed.

"Tell me your plans," Mubo said, suddenly with his business voice. Ziyi nodded and waved Yanjun and Linong over with the maps and their planned route.

 

After the meeting, Ziyi didn't let Yanjun disappear again and forced him to join them back to the ship. Zhengting seemed to be in on it as well, as he hooked his arm with Yanjun, chatting away about how everyone was settling in, and how he suspected that Minghao and Chengcheng had already corrupted Quanzhe.

Linong didn't seem to have caught on what was concerning Yanjun, because he talked about Zhangjing, about how amazing and kind he was, and how he was teaching him how to sing. Or he knew exactly what he was doing. Sometimes it was easy to forget how smart and insightful Linong was.

"You should come and sing with us," Linong said, smiling brightly, and Yanjun almost agreed just because he couldn't say no to that smile.

"I don't think you guys want to hear me sing," he managed to say instead. "I'll probably just ruin all the fun."

"Nonsense," Zhengting said, swatting Yanjun lightly.

"No, I want to hear it," Linong said, giving Yanjun a dose of his lethal puppy eyes.

"Maybe," Yanjun mumbled, unable to completely refuse the younger. Linong beamed again, seeming satisfied. He probably knew that everyone on the ship would practically do anything for him. They should all be lucky that he didn't use it against them too often.

Ziyi was quiet the whole time back, seeming deep in thought, and the moment they were back on the ship, he disappeared into his cabin, closing the door behind him. Zhengting shot a worried look after him, but they all knew that Ziyi would talk to them when he was ready.

Yanjun's eyes found Zhangjing's the first thing when he stepped up on deck. It was like he always knew where to find the other. And Zhangjing was watching him as well, with a small frown between his eyebrows.

"We're heading out tomorrow, so today is your last chance to finish your errands. Wenjun, fill me in on how our supplies look. Zhou Rui, I want the full report over the ship later. The rest of you, make sure that you're ready to leave with the first tide tomorrow. And everyone leaves Ziyi alone for now," Zhengting ordered, dismissing them all with a flick of his hand before he disappeared below deck with Wenjun.

Some of the crewmembers gave Ziyi's closed cabin door a worried look. Yanjun thought that it was justified. He felt some of them looking at him and Linong as well, probably sensing that they knew what was up with their captain.

"I'm…" Yanjun started, unsure how to phrase the need of being alone.

"I understand. Go," Linong said, pushing him away gently, as Zeren and Minghao started to walk over to them. Yanjun gave him a thankful smile before he slipped away.

He didn't get to be alone for long though. Soon he heard footsteps down the stairs and Zhangjing appeared. Yanjun unconsciously tried to make himself smaller so Zhangjing wouldn't see him, but there was no use. Zhangjing clearly knew where to find him.

"Can I join you?" Zhangjing asked as he stopped in front of Yanjun, looking down on him with the same small frown between his eyebrows.

Yanjun wanted to say no. He wanted to be alone. But for some reason he found himself nodding. Zhangjing gave him a small smile and sat down next to him.

"Want to talk about it?"

Yanjun couldn't help but huff. "About what?"

"Anything you want to talk about?" Zhangjing said, shrugging. "About what has happened today? About why you been avoiding me?"

"No thanks," Yanjun said stiffly, not looking at the other.

Now it was Zhangjing's turn to huff, but all he said was: "Okay then." He pulled up his legs and rested his chin against his knees. They fell into silence. Yanjun found himself relaxing to the sound of Zhangjing's even breathing beside him. He could focus on that instead of the knot of anxiety in his chest.

He'd always been afraid of dying. But now, with the treat of Zhang Yixing and the Navy hanging over them, the fear threaten to spill over. Because now he wasn't only afraid for his own life, he was also afraid to lose one of his brothers.

Next to him, Zhangjing started to sing softly. The song didn't seem to have any words, but the melody wrapped around Yanjun like a warm blanket. He wondered if Zhangjing maybe wasn't fully human, because his voice seemed to have magic. He leaned back, closing his eyes.

"The Navy is after us," slipped out of him before he had finished deciding if he should tell Zhangjing anything or not. Zhangjing stopped singing and looked up at him. "They've always been, but their current Commander, Zhang Yixing, has succeeded more than anyone before him. He's taken down one of our friends… They're on their way to certain death, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"That's horrible, I'm so sorry," Zhangjing said, placing a hand on Yanjun's arm. Yanjun barely managed not to pull his arm away, surprised by the sudden touch.

"Mubo ordered Ziyi not to do anything. Ziyi didn't like it," Yanjun continued telling Zhangjing, the touch warm on his arm. He suspected that Ziyi would tell the whole crew this later, but he realised that he needed to get it off his chest.

Zhangjing made a small confused sound. "But what would he do? Try to save your friends?"

"Something like that."

"But that's…"

"Stupid. We know. That's why Mubo told him off. Ziyi knows it as well, he just wants to save and help as many he can."

"That's… admirable," Zhangjing said slowly. Yanjun huffed. "But stupid."

"Exactly."

"So, what happens now?" Zhangjing asked after a while. He still hadn't removed his hand from Yanjun's arm and he was moving his thumb in small circles. He didn't seem to be aware of that he was doing it.

"Nothing. We'll continue like always. But Ziyi is called back here for a meeting in two months with the other captains," Yanjun answered.  "They will talk about it then."

Zhangjing hummed understandingly. They fell into silence again. But it felt lighter now, not as pressured as before. The small waves in the harbour hit the hull of the ship, creating a soothing background sound.

"Is this okay?" Zhangjing asked after a while.

"What do you mean?" Yanjun said, not wanting to draw any conclusions. Did Zhangjing mean his hand on Yanjun's arm? Or just him being there? Or them talking?

"This? Talking to me?" Zhangjing didn't seem sure either about what he was asking. His thumb stopped moving, but he didn't remove his hand. It suddenly felt heavier and warmer.

"It's fine," Yanjun huffed, pretending like he was unbothered by it. "I don't mind."

"Promise?"

He met Zhangjing's eyes, the shorter locking his gaze with him, looking determined.

"Yes."

Zhangjing smiled and Yanjun melted. He unconsciously leaned closer to the other, fixing himself by Zhangjing's side.

"That makes me glad, Lin Yanjun," Zhangjing smiled, and Yanjun wanted to keep him smiling forever.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit all over the place... i'm not that pleased with the first part. I do live for zeren exposing everyone tho. Then we have some sweet zhangjun. And then, i'm so so sorry for that part with jackson... it pained me to write that. And then more zhangjun bonding. The chapter y'all, a mess. 
> 
> I'll love you forever if you comment with your thoughts (yeah, who am i kidding, i already love you forever for reading). But you know, your comments are my oxygen :* 
> 
> Now i'm gonna go continue looking at the trainees for s2's introductions. It' seems like we have a bunch of crackheads on our hands this time around as well. 
> 
> See you next week xoxo


	9. Delivering bad new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another backstory is revealed, Xukun makes some comparisons, and Ziyi finally tells the crew about what happened on The Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, thank you for all the comments you leave on all the chapters, you really are the best and i love you all so much. We've reached another backstory, and you'll have a lot of zikun in this chapter. Enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger warnings:  
> 1\. Slavery  
> 2\. Being trapped in a dark confined space with a lot of other people

 

 

The sky was clear and the wind good as they headed out the other day. Ziyi had left his cabin only to run some kind of errand into the village, not telling anyone about it. After he returned, he locked himself in again. Xukun couldn't help but wonder what had happened. Nobody had told them what was wrong when they came back yesterday. Zhengting told anyone off who tried to talk to him, Linong just smiled and shook his head apologetically, and Yanjun disappeared as soon as someone tried to approach him. Weirdly enough Zhangjing seemed to know what had happened.

But now they were on their way from The Island. Ziyi had come out to give the orders and help get the ship out of the harbour. Xukun had watched him from his spot up in the mast, where he had helped pull the sails. He had watched him so intently that he almost got knocked down, and Zeren had to yell at him to keep his focus.

Xukun couldn't help but feel a bit relieved that they were back out at sea. Something hadn't felt right on The Island, and he was happy that he had decided to not stay there. He still wasn't sure about the whole ‘being a pirate', but the last couple days he's talked more with the crew, getting to know them, and he'd come to the conclusion that he was happy to have met them all. Even Ziyi. Even if he hadn't talked that much to Xukun since their talk on the beach, but he always gave Xukun a little smile that confused him. He had tried to keep his distance as well, since he didn't want to upset Zhengting.

Where the Island had felt suffocating, the salty ocean wind seemed to blow new life into him. Into all of them it seemed. Xingjie and Linkai were moving around the masts, chasing each other, while Zhengting yelled at them from the deck, telling them that they would break their necks, and if they did, he would kill them himself. Zeren had challenged Chaoze on what looked like a dance-off, with Zhangjing, Dinghao and Xinchun singing and clapping for them. Xukun couldn't help but smile as he watched them.

Ziyi was standing at the helm with Yanjun and Linong, looking over the maps and talking. Xukun followed how Ziyi moved his finger over the map, pointing out a trail. The other two nodded, and Linong added something, pointing at another place on the map. Now it was Ziyi's time to nod. Then he must have felt someone watching him because he suddenly moved his head and caught Xukun's eyes. Xukun didn't have time to look away, and Ziyi gave him a small wave that Xukun awkwardly returned before he turned to the maps again.

"You're cute when you're blushing," Zhou Rui suddenly commented next to him, and Xukun almost fell down the mast again.

"Can everyone please come down from the masts before you all die?" Zhengting yelled as he managed to catch sight Xukun almost falling. Zhou Rui just laughed and waved him away. Zhengting huffed before he stomped off up to the helm, where he started to say something to Ziyi, who smiled and shook his head.

"Shut up," Xukun told Zhou Rui. "I'm not blushing."

"You are."

"It's just the sun," Xukun tried. Zhou Rui raised an eyebrow.

"That's a new one. I've never heard someone call Ziyi the sun before."

If Xukun hadn't been blushing before, he certainly was now. Zhou Rui's grin got wider and Xukun wondered if he could get away with accidentally pushing the older off the mast.

"You know that's not what I meant," Xukun hissed, not daring to glance over at Ziyi again.

"That is what you get for telling lies," Zhou Rui said simply.

"Don't you have anything better to do than bother me?" Xukun asked, and he would've crossed his arms if he didn't feel the need to hold on so he didn't fall down.

"Nah, the weather is nice, and the wind is good, it's not much for us to do for now," Zhou Rui said, then he added: "But if you want to ogle our captain alone, I won't disturb you."

Xukun spluttered. Zhou Rui was forward with his words in a way that no one he'd ever met before had been. Zhangjing was almost as bad, but no one could beat Zhou Rui. "I was not ogling him."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Xukun decided not to answer. It was probably not worth his time arguing with the older, but Zhou Rui's grin told him that he counted this as a win. Xukun almost argued back.

"How are you settling in?" Zhou Rui asked after a while when he'd realised that Xukun wasn't going to say anything more.

"Fine, I guess," Xukun said with a shrug. Most of it still felt weird, and sometimes when he woke up, he didn't remember where he was, still thinking that he was a slave. So he hadn't really gotten used to his freedom. He wasn't even sure that he could call this freedom, even if he was free to leave any time he wanted.

"It takes some time, you'll get used to it," Zhou Rui said, clapping Xukun on the shoulder.

"How was it when you arrived here?" It slipped out of Xukun before he could stop himself. He didn't know if it was considered rude asking about someone's past like that. Zhengting had told them, but that was on his initiative.

"Different," Zhou Rui said. "Very different."

 

-

 

_The waves hitting the hull made his stomach turn. Not for the first time he wished he was anywhere but here, chained to the floor, like cattle on the way to slaughter. Even working on the fields under the burning sun had been better, because at least there he had fresh air and ability to move. Here under the deck, it smelled like old puke and urine, and they were seated so tightly together that they could barely move._

_Zhou Rui wasn't even sure why they moved him from the farm. Most slaves ended up in one place and then worked there until they died. And he had already been sold one time. So what was the point of selling him again? They had just pointed him out, saying something about him being too pretty to be working on a field, and then taking him with them._

_"This is rubbish," Zhou Yanchen hissed next to him. "They will lose half of us to sickness if we're forced to live like this much longer."_

_"I don't think they care, they can just capture new ones," Zhou Rui said, looking over the sorry sight in front of him. Not that he saw much, they hadn't bother putting down any lights for them. He more heard and smelled the other slaves around them._

_"It's a waste of human lives," Yanchen continued, unconsciously pulling his shackles._

_"It is," Zhou Rui agreed._

_He hadn't known Yanchen for long, just for the time they had been on the ship and they've been chained down next to each other. But for the short amount of time, Zhou Rui had learned surprisingly much about the other. Like that Yanchen liked to talk. He was from a small village, where he'd been a healer, helping people with everything from fevers, to broken bones, and child deliveries. Until they had been attacked by slave traders and forcefully taken. So many of the slaves with them was from Yanchen's village._

_He liked Yanchen. He was kind and had a big boxy grin that he managed to smile despite their horrible situation. It was a bit contagious, and Zhou Rui found himself following Yanchen in trying to lighten the mood. As much as they could, there wasn't much hope for them and they all knew it._

_Suddenly screaming came from above. As one person all the slaves lifted their heads, looking up. It would have looked funny if their situation had been different. A sudden canon blast made them all jump. Someone screamed. But it seemed to be their ship firing, so at least that was something. Soon they could hear shots from musketeers, together with more screaming and yelling._

_Some of the slaves tried to pull free, some started to cry and yell. One word seemed to go around, everyone taking it in their mouths._ Pirates.

_"Hey, calm down," Yanchen tried, but no one listened to him. Zhou Rui gave him a sympathetic look. All they could do was listen and hope for the best._

_The screams and noise eventually died down. And shortly after footsteps echoed down the stairs, a flicker of light lighting up the slave deck. The all seemed to hold their breaths, not knowing who would come down the stairs. Not knowing what would be preferable._

_Zhou Rui and Yanchen looked at each other before they turned their gazes to the stairs._

_"Of fuck, it smells awful down here," someone said, obviously not one of the crew on their ship. They all knew how it smelled down here. Which could only mean one thing…_

_"Shit, there's people down here. A lot," another voice said. "This is fucking awful."_

_The light finally hit them. Three men were standing in the stairs, looking down at them with frowns on their faces. The slaves turned away their faces, covering their eyes, unused to the light. Some started to cry again._

_"Please don't be alarmed. We're here to help you," a third voice said. If Zhou Rui squinted, he could make out a tall man with broad shoulders, holding up his hands to show that he meant no harm. "We're going to put out some lights, and then unshackle you."_

_He had to close his eyes again as the three men went around, lighting the lanterns around them. He could hear the swears of them, as the light shone on the slaves' sorry state. Zhou Rui wanted to hide, he didn't want anyone to see him like this, but with the shackles chaining him to the floor, there was nowhere to hide._

_"We're going to unchain you know. Please be patient. We don't want to cause a panic," the third man said. He seemed to be their leader. Now that Zhou Rui could see him more clearly, he realised that the man was younger than he first presumed, with black hair in a small ponytail and a sharp jaw. "If I can please ask you to stay seated until we're done with everyone, that would be helpful. Do you think you can manage that?"_

_"It's not like anyone will be able to use their legs straight away either way," Yanchen pointed out to Zhou Rui, who nodded. He didn't think he would be able to stand up despite how much he wanted to get out of there._

_"Thank you," Yanchen said to the presumed leader when he arrived to unchain them._

_He gave them a smile, that had a tint of sadness in it. "It's the least I – we – can do. No one deserves this."_

_"What are you going to do with us?" Zhou Rui couldn't help but ask. He didn't think it was weird that he was being suspicious of people's intents since he'd been sold as a slave two times now. The man seemed to understand because he didn't look offended._

_"There's a place, a safe haven for former slaves, where you can live in freedom and peace," the man said, as he freed Yanchen, moving on to Zhou Rui. "Or you can join the pirate life if you want to," he added with a small grind, and Zhou Rui was unsure if he was being serious or not._

_Eventually, they were all free. None of them had moved from their spot. Zhou Rui was unsure if it was because of fear, or if they simply couldn't move after being stuck down here for days. He and Yanchen stretched their legs, trying to get the feeling back in them. The promise of fresh air and sunlight made them try to speed up the progress, not wanting to be down here for much longer._

_"If you feel ready, you can follow us up now. If there's anyone that needs help, let us know, and we'll send someone to help you," the leader said with a gentle face. Zhou Rui still didn't trust him, but his gentle smile somewhat calmed him anyway._

_Slowly the slaves started to move towards the stairs, making their way up to the sunlight. As they past canon deck, dead bodies started to appear. It mostly seemed to be the crew of their ship, with a few that had to be pirates. It almost felt unreal seeing all the dead bodies, together with the smell of fresh air. Zhou Rui wondered if he wasn't dreaming._

_Up on deck, there was more dead bodies and more pirates, but these ones were very much alive. A slim man with graceful features looked relieved when they arrived up._

_"You found them," he breathed out, turning to the leader. "I was afraid that…" He didn't finish his sentence, but he looked like he might cry. The leader reached out and placed a hand on the man's arm, squeezing._

_"It was not for nothing," he said reassuring, and Zhou Rui wondered what they were talking about. But it was not his place to ask._

_"We have four dead," the slim man said, placing his hand over the leader's hand. The leader simply nodded, looking serious._

_"But we saved what I think is over 40 people," he said, glancing back at the slaves that were still coming up from underneath._

_"What are you going to do with us?" someone said, voice surprisingly strong. The leader explained the same thing as he'd said to Zhou Rui and Yanchen, and soon the slaves – now former slaves – started to whisper among each other._

_"This is almost too good to be true," Zhou Rui commented._

_"But if it's true, then it's a miracle," Yanchen said, turning his face up towards the sun. "And if it's not, I'm just happy that I got to see the sun and feel its heat on my face on last time."_

_"You're so dramatic," Zhou Rui said, but there was a bit of teasing in his tone. But then he sighed. "But I agreed. As long I don't have to die down there, chained to the floor, I don't really mind what happens to me."_

_"Let's just hope for the best then," Yanchen smiled, and Zhou Rui had been since the moment he met the other been impressed about his ability to smile through seemingly everything._

_"Let's hope," Zhou Rui agreed. Eventually, the talking died down, and the leader cleared his throat._

_"My name is Wang Ziyi, and my ship is called BOOGIE. You are all welcome over. We promise to take care of you," he said, giving them a smile, with a gesture towards the ship that was anchored next to the one they were standing on._

_Slowly the former slaves made their way over. BOOGIE was definitely a smaller ship than the slave trade ship, so the fit was kind of tight, but it was not like any of them wanted to go down below deck either way. Zhou Rui and Yanchen only had to look at each other to be sure that they both planned on sleeping up under the stars tonight._

_Eventually, the pirates seemed to be done over at the other ship, having moved over supplies and so on, and they were on their way again._

_Traveling was a completely different thing when you were able to stand up on deck and feel the wind on your face than it was being chained down below deck, without light and fresh air. Zhou Rui fell in love with the sea then and there. The life on BOOGIE was tight, too many people on a too small surface, but none of the former slaves seemed to mind. They were just happy to be alive. And the more days that went by, the more they felt like they could trust the pirate's words._

_Zhou Rui and Yanchen talked quite a lot with Ziyi, and also with his companion, the slim graceful man that they learn was named Zhu Zhengting. They got to know them and about the life on BOOGIE when she wasn't filled with slaves. So when the time came for them to decide what they wanted to do – stay on The Island or stay on BOOGIE – the choice wasn't that hard for either Zhou Rui or Yanchen. They both decided to stay on the ship and become a part of their crew._

 

-

 

"I haven't regretted my choice once since then," Zhou Rui finished his story and gave Xukun a smile.

"How many of the crew is still the same?" Xukun asked, a bit curious since he'd gotten the expression of that they were some of the oldest here.

"Just Ziyi and Zhengting," Zhou Rui said, looking a bit sad.

"Oh."

"It's okay. It's the life we chose."

"What happened?" Xukun couldn't help but ask.

"Different things. Some died in battle, some from sickness. Some decided to stay on The Island and start a new life there, either because they were tired of the life at sea or because they found love," Zhou Rui said, shrugging. "It's not an easy life you and your friends have chosen. But I for one wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Not anything?"

"I don't think so. I mean, of course, I would've liked to not be taken as a slave and lived my life in my quiet village. That probably would've been a good life. But if I had stayed there, I wouldn't have gotten the chance to meet everyone here, the ones I call my brothers. So no, I don't think I want to change anything, because they mean everything for me."

"That's really…"

"Cheesy," Zhou Rui grinned, filling in Xukun's sentence.

"I'm not sure that was the word I was going to use," Xukun objected. "But I guess it's nice to hear, that there is happiness in this life."

"It is. A lot of it," Zhou Rui smiled. "I know it been hard on you since you arrived at us, but I promise that everyone here is a good person and you will be happy to have gotten to know them.

"Thank you," Xukun said honestly. He was happy that Zhou Rui had decided to share his story with him. It had given him another perspective.

"And if you're really lucky, maybe you'll find something more than friendship," Zhou Rui added with a wink and then moved away before Xukun got a chance to push him off the mast. He sent a glare after the older as he laughingly climbed down. The laugh seemed to catch Ziyi's attention because he turned around and looked at Xukun again. Xukun's stupid heart tugged, and he promptly suppressed the feeling. He was not stupid. He knew that nothing good could come out of those feelings.

He gave Ziyi a small nod and smile that seemed to satisfy the other as he turned away again, to Xukun's relief. He needed to get away for a bit, otherwise, he knew that he would just continue staring at Ziyi. And he couldn't have that, not when Zhengting was up there with him, an arm casually around Ziyi's shoulders.

Xukun climbed further up until he reached the look-out spot. He pulled up his legs underneath him, marvelling in the view. The ocean stretched endlessly all around them. He could barely make out The Island behind them, the wind taking them further away from there every minute.

He got to be alone for a while, but eventually, he could hear someone climb the mast. His heart almost jumped out of his chest when Ziyi popped up next to him, heaving himself over the edge of the look-out platform.

"Hi," he said as he seated himself next to Xukun. The platform was so small that their knees were touching.

"Hi," Xukun answered, giving the captain a small bow of the head.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good," Xukun answered shortly, unsure what else to say. He guessed he felt kind of good. "It feels right to be out here again," he added when Ziyi looked like he'd expected more of an answer.

"I'm glad to hear that," Ziyi smiled. "I hope you won't regret your choice."

"Me neither," Xukun said with a small laugh. Then he became a bit more serious. "How are you feeling?"

Ziyi looked out over the ocean. "Have the others told you anything about our meeting with Mubo?"

"No."

"Really?"

"I think they're waiting for you to tell everyone," Xukun said carefully. Ziyi made a thoughtful hum.

"I just don't know how to tell you," he said quietly. "That your lives are in even bigger danger now…"

Xukun swallowed the lump that formed in his throat at Ziyi's words.

"I'm sorry," Ziyi said and Xukun shook his head.

"No, don't be. This is better than before either way."

"Sorry," Ziyi said again, and now Xukun was unsure what he was apologizing for.

"Stop that."

"Sorry."

Ziyi laughed as Xukun swatted him on the arm. Their eyes met, both of them smiling, and time seemed to slow down as they looked at each other.

"You should tell them," Xukun said, looking away, breaking whatever that had been.

"I know," Ziyi said, shifting slightly next to Xukun, so now their thighs pressed together. Xukun wondered if it was intentionally or unconsciously. "I'll tell them tonight."

Xukun nodded and gave him a small smile, not knowing what else to say. Ziyi seemed to understand since he smiled back and bumped their shoulders together.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For listening. And for telling me what to do," Ziyi said with a crooked smile.

"You are the captain, shouldn't you be the one to tell us what to do?" Xukun added a bit of teasing in his voice. Ziyi faked a pout that made Xukun laugh.

"Then I'm telling you to come down from here and join me for lunch," Ziyi said firmly, standing up. Xukun gaped at him.

"I'm not sure it works like that," he tried to argue, but Ziyi just held out a hand for him to take, eyes shining.

"Please?"

And Xukun was apparently a lot weaker than he wished he was because he took Ziyi's hand and let him pull him up. The ship swayed under them and Xukun grabbed onto Ziyi not to fall.

"I got you," Ziyi said, and Xukun realised how close they suddenly were. The captain was slightly taller than him, and he had to tilt his head up look Ziyi in the eyes. Which he immediately regretted. Ziyi, with his warm, gentle eyes, looked at Xukun like he would never let him fall.

The only problem was, Xukun was already falling. And it scared him to death. He couldn't. Ziyi was a pirate. And a taken man. It would only end in heartbreak. And Xukun wasn't strong enough for that.

He took a step back, putting as much distance between himself and Ziyi as he could on the small platform. Ziyi seemed to notice that he'd made Xukun uncomfortable, because he let go of him, except for the hand on his elbow, keeping him steady so he didn't fall. But that felt a lot less intimate than how they been standing a second ago.

"I'm sorry," Ziyi said, looking apologetic.

"It's okay," Xukun answered immediately, forcing out a smile. "Let's go and eat."

The happy smile Ziyi gave him was enough to make his heart skip another beat, and he cursed himself. This was so bad. But he followed Ziyi down anyway and thanked him with a nod the captain handed him a bowl of food.

The thing with Ziyi was, Xukun easily forgot to be uncomfortable around him. He was so easy to talk to, and it felt like they clicked. Their conversation flowed without any awkward silences. It was only when their elbows or knees bumped together Xukun was reminded that he was supposed to keep some distance. But it was hard when being with Ziyi was so easy. He was everything that Xukun had never experienced before. Gentleness, kindness, an open and honest laugh. And he seemed to want to talk to Xukun as well.

"Unfortunately, I have things I have to do. Captain's duty," Ziyi said after a while and stood up. He looked like he didn't want to leave. "Thank you for joining me for lunch."

Xukun couldn't help but smile. Ziyi was always so polite. "Go. Be a good captain. And thank you for asking me. It was nice."

The smile Ziyi gave him before he left was bright enough to outshine the sun. Xukun cringed a bit on the inside when he remembered what Zhou Rui had said about him comparing Ziyi to the sun. He could only hope that he wasn't blushing.

"I'll see you later," Ziyi said, over his shoulder as he walked away. "I'll gather the crew and tell them everything tonight."

Xukun gave him a thumbs up before he placed his face in his hands. _Bad, bad, bad._ He can't do this. But Ziyi pulled him in, and Xukun wondered if he was even aware of it. Or if it was just his nature.

 

-

 

Ziyi looked out over his crew. His brothers. Zhengting had placed himself next to him, with a comforting hand on his shoulder. He had talked to Zhengting earlier, about his decision to tell the others tonight. The sky was littered with stars above them, the waves underneath them carefully carrying them forward. The night was clear, but on the ship the atmosphere was heavy. 

"I don't know how to tell you this," Ziyi said, and he didn't need to raise his voice to be heard. The silence was thick, all eyes on him as they held their breath together. "Especially not our new brothers, who've only been with us for a little while. I'm sorry to lay this burden on you."

"Just spit it out," Linkai said, voice only wavering a bit. "Who died?"

Ziyi winced at Linkai's choice of words. He could feel the wave of dread that when through the crew when he winced.

"Who?" Chengcheng asked quietly.

"Mubo told me that they found Papillon burning a few days ago. Without her crew," Ziyi said, voice heavy. "They suspect Commander Zhang and the Navy. There's really no other who could take out Jackson and his crew."

The look on the others faces when he told them the news made his heart break. There were anger and sadness, but also fear.

"No," Zhui Rui whispered, breaking the silence. "No."

"Not Jackson," Minghao said, wiping away a tear angerly. "That can't be true."

"I'm sorry," was the only thing Ziyi could say.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Minghao demanded, and Chengcheng grabbed his arm to stop him from marching up to Ziyi.

"Huang Minghao, that's not for you to decide," Zhengting snapped, squeezing Ziyi's arm. "We are all upset."

"Then what are we going to do about it?" Minghao said, wiping away more tears, but still looking mostly angry.

"Nothing," Ziyi said, wincing when a choir of upset voices met his word.

"Nothing?" Linkai said, getting up. Xingjie grabbed his arm, but Linkai pulled away. "Are you seriously telling us to do nothing?" Xingjie got up after Linkai, grabbing the younger around his waist and pulling him against his chest.

"Calm down," Xingjie said firmly, hindering Linkai from advancing on Ziyi.

"Let me go."

"No. Listen to what Ziyi has to say first."

Linkai glared at Ziyi but nodded to him to continue. Ziyi gave Xingjie a thankful look before he continued.

"Mubo has ordered me to not do anything about it. I- I'm just as upset as you are. But Mubo is right. There's nothing we can do right now. We can't take on Zhang Yixing and the Navy all by ourselves."

"So we're just going to let Jackson and the rest die?" Minghao exclaimed. He seemed to have given up on trying to wipe his tears away and let them stream down his face. Chengcheng was looking worried next to him, and arm around Minghao's waist.

Ziyi looked down. He hated this. He hated that he couldn't keep his brothers from pain and hurt. He hated to see them cry. He took a deep breath and walked over to Minghao who tensed.

"Minghao, there's nothing we can do. I'm not letting them die. But if we try to do anything we will die as well. And I need to put our crew first."

"Hao, Ziyi is right," Chengcheng said from behind Minghao, wrapping his arms around the younger.

"I know. I just don't want you to be," Minghao said, leaning back into Chengcheng's embrace. "I fucking hate it."

"We all do," Ziyi agreed, stepping closer so he could hug Minghao as well, he and Chengcheng completely embracing him. He also felt like crying when Minghao let go of his tears and sobbed against his shoulder. He stroked both Minghao and Chengcheng over the hair.

"Do Mubo have some sort of plan?" Zhou Rui asked with a broken voice. He looked like he was furiously trying to hold back his tears, and Yanchen was patting him over the back. "He needs to have some sort of plan. This is Jackson we're talking about."

"There's no hope in saving him and the others," Zhengting said, so low that nobody seemed to hear him. But when they did some of them looked like they couldn't believe what he'd just said.

"So you're giving up?" Linkai demanded.

"Be realistic," Zhengting hissed, and Xingjie had to stop Linkai from jumping forward. "Mubo knows it. We can't move against Zhang Yixing and the Navy one ship at the time. We will all die. He's gathering the captain's in two months to talk about what we're going to do about it. But Jackson is lost."

"Cowards," Linkai spit. "You're not even going to try. Being on that island have made Mubo into a weakling. This is bullshit."

"Enough, Wang Linkai," Ziyi snapped and stepped away from Minghao, who was still hiccupping.  "You have no right to talk to Zhengting that way or about Mubo."

"You are also a coward," Linkai sneered, not caring about who he insulted. Linong gasped.

"Shut up."

Ziyi looked up when he recognised Xukun's voice. The former slave had taken a step forward, his hands as fist by his side as he glared at Linkai. The former slaves stood a bit behind everyone else, but now Xukun was moving forward towards Linkai. Xingjie gave him a warning look over Linkai's shoulder.

"Stop being a brat and listen to what they are telling you," Xukun hissed, stopping in front of Linkai. Ziyi was too stunned to say anything. "Do you want to die?"

Linkai looked ready to hit Xukun, and Xingjie seemed to sense it, because he tried to pull the younger away.

"Who are you even?" Linkai sneered, lifting his chin up. "You don't know what we're talking about. You don't know them!"

"But I know that you're being stupid," Xukun shot back.

"Xukun…" Ziyi started to try and stop it, but Linkai interrupted him.

"Oh right, you're the captain's pet. I forgot," Linkai mocked. Ziyi barely managed to step in front of Xukun as he tried to jump on Linkai.

"Xukun, stop," he said firmly, catching Xukun's wrists. Xukun hissed and tried to pull away but Ziyi didn't let him. He looked over his shoulder at Linkai, who had deflated in Xingjie's arms.

"I don't ever want to hear you say something like that again, do I make myself clear?" he said to Linkai, who looked away and nodded. Ziyi decided to take it for now. He could talk to him more later.

"Let me go," Xukun hissed and tried to pull away again. But Ziyi was stronger.

"Not yet. Not until I'm sure that you won't do anything stupid."

"Let me go!"

"Xukun, please," Ziyi begged. He tried to ignore that the rest were staring at them. He leaned down so only Xukun would here him. "He didn't mean it."

"He did," Xukun said immediately, looking up at Ziyi. He looked angry. "He meant every word."

"I don't see you that way. And no one else either," Ziyi tried. He eased his hold on Xukun's wrist, but this time the other didn't pull away. Instead, he seemed to deflate as well.

"Sorry," Xukun mumbled.

"It's okay. Linkai was wrong," Ziyi said soothingly. "Are you okay?"

Xukun nodded. Ziyi squeezed his wrist one last time before he let go and stepped away. Zhangjing was immediately there and placed an arm around Xukun's shoulders, whispering something to him.

Ziyi turned to the rest of the crew. They all seemed to hold their breath again as he took them in one by one. Linkai had turned around in Xingjie's arms, so he was leaning his forehead against the other's shoulder. Xingjie gave Ziyi a small nod, as he patted Linkai over the back.

"I hate to admit it, but Zhengting is right," Ziyi said, raising his voice. "There's nothing we can do for Jackson and the rest now. It would be a suicide mission. We have to look at the bigger picture and live on."

Zhengting had wrapped his arms around himself, but he gave Ziyi a small thankful nod. He didn't seem to care about the tears that rolled down his cheeks. 

"Mubo has called for a meeting in two months, until then we'll do as we always have," he continued, giving them all a firm look. "And if anyone wants to talk to me about it, just come find me." He said the last thing as he looked at their six new crew members, who all looked a bit confused and worried.

"Are we free to leave now?" Chengcheng said, arms still around Minghao. Ziyi nodded, and Chengcheng immediately pulled Minghao away with him.

"I'll take Linkai with me up," Xingjie informed him.

"Do that. But I want to talk to you later, Linkai," he said, giving Linkai a look. The younger nodded before he followed Xingjie up the mast to the look-out.

"Can I stay with you?" Zhengting said and slid up next to him. "I- I don't want to be alone."

"Of course," Ziyi said gently, wrapping an arm around Zhengting's shoulder. The other relaxed under his touch.

"This is horrible," he said, closing his eyes. Ziyi hummed in agreement. "I hate it so much."

"Me too," Ziyi said. He hated the feeling of not being able to do anything. His eyes caught Xukun, but the other looked away as soon as he met Ziyi's eyes.

"Is this okay?" Zhengting asked, following Ziyi's eyes. "If you rather want to talk to Xukun I can-"

"No," Ziyi interrupted, giving Zhengting a small smile. "You are my best friend, I want to be with you now."

"Thank you," Zhengting breathed. Ziyi didn't bother asking if Zhengting rather be with Wenjun right now, because he knew that Zhengting wouldn't be able to answer that. Instead, he just squeezed Zhengting's shoulder tighter as he took them to his cabin, unaware of the look Xukun sent after them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realised that it might not be clear in what order the crew members arrived at BOOGIE. 
> 
> But it goes Ziyi -> Zhengting -> Zhou Rui and Yanchen -> Yanjun -> Wenjun -> Zeren -> Xingjie and Linkai -> Minghao and Chengcheng -> Nongnong -> Xukun, Zhangjing, Chaoze, Dinghao, Xinchun and Quanzhe. 
> 
> So now you know! The backstories aren't in the order they join, they're in the order of how they fit in the story. 
> 
> It feels like i had more stuff to say here, but right now my mind is blank, so i'll just post this chapter. Leave comments with your thoughts, i love interacting with you all. See ya next week, xoxo


	10. I'll never leave you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you want to hear our story?" he asked the other. "It will help you to understand Linkai a bit better."
> 
> "I-" Xukun said, looking over to Ziyi, like he was looked for something to ground him. Ziyi gave him a smile. "Okay."
> 
> "Just a heads up, this is not a pretty story," Xingjie warned, and Xukun scoffed at that. "But I guess you know all about those."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this chapter. Oh boy. Hehehehe. Enjoy
> 
> Trigger warnings:  
> 1\. Another dark backstory

 

 

Life on board moved on. But the mood was a bit more subdued that normally. There wasn't as much laughing and joking around as it used to be. The reality of the life they chose was hitting them hard. Especially they six new crew members.

"Zhengting-ge?" Xinchun asked him one day. For once he was alone without Dinghao in tow.

"Yes?" Zhengting said, turning around from where he had been counting their supplies. "Where do you have Dinghao?"

Xinchun huffed. "We're not always together. And he's with Chaoze."

Zhengting wasn't sure, but he thought that he could almost hear a tint of jealousy. Which was weird, since Dinghao clearly chose to be with Xinchun most of his time. Him being jealous of Chaoze was kind of irrational.

"I see," Zhengting said, and Xinchun blushed slightly. "What can I do for you?"

Xinchun looked like he didn't know what he wanted to say. Or at least not how to say it.

"Tell me it's going to be alright," he blurted out, ears turning redder. "Tell me we're not going to die. That Dinghao won't die."

Zhengting's expression softened. "Come, sit down," he said, sitting himself down on the floor, patting next to him. Xinchun dropped down beside him.

"Tell me this wasn't the wrong choice to make…"

"I can't promise anything," Zhengting said gently, and quickly added when he saw Xinchun's devastated expression, "But I don't think you made the wrong choice."

"You don't?"

Zhengting smiled and shook his head. "No. Because Ziyi and I would never do anything that would put you in danger, not intentionally."

"But if we have to fight?" Xinchun mumbled. It seemed to be something that had bothered him for a while.

"We would never put you in a fight if we didn't think you could handle it. Of course, it's always a risk, but as it is now, we wouldn't even let you participate," Zhengting said reassuringly. "I know that if he could, Ziyi would go into all our battles alone, and keep us all here on the ship in safety, so he only had to risk his own life."

"That's dumb," Xinchun said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Indeed," Zhengting agreed, bumping Xinchun's shoulder. He wasn't sure how much physical contact the other was comfortable with, so he kept it at a minimum. "And we would never let him do it. On this ship, we look after each other."

"What's going to happen with Zhang Yixing?" Xinchun asked after a while.

Zhengting sighed. He and Ziyi had talked about it until morning the other night, until Zhengting had fallen asleep in Ziyi's bed. "We don't know," he said. "In one way or another, we will have to face him. But we won't be alone when we do it."

Xinchun nodded, seeming satisfied with that answer for now. "I don't think Dinghao would've been happy on The Island," he said, changing the subject again.

"And what about you, would you have been happy there?"

Xinchun didn't answer straight away. He pulled up his legs to his chest and hugged them. "Maybe…" he said eventually.

"And do you think you'll be happy here?" Zhengting asked carefully.

"I am afraid here," Xinchun said, not really answering the question.

"I understand that."

"But I feel happy as well."

"I'm glad to hear." Zhengting smiled, and carefully placed an arm around Xinchun's shoulders. The younger immediately leaned into his touch. Zhengting smiled a bit wider and drew small comforting circles on Xinchun's shoulder.

"Please don't tell Dinghao about this," Xinchun begged after a while.

"I won't," Zhengting said, and the other breathed out. "But I think you should tell him yourself."

Xinchun hummed. "I don't want to worry him."

"You shouldn't have to carry all your worry by yourself. I'm sure that Dinghao would want to know. If it was the other way around, would you want him to tell you?"

"I- yes," Xinchun sighed, and Zhengting patted him over the hair.

"Well then."

"Thank you, Zhengting-ge."

"Anytime."

 

-

 

"I'm guessing that you know why you're here?" Ziyi said, giving Linkai a look over his hands.

"Yes," Linkai sulked. He'd never been good at taking a scolding. Xingjie was leaning against the doorframe, looking bored, but Ziyi knew that he was there to make sure that Linkai behaved. Even after a few years on the ship, Linkai still had trouble controlling his emotions.

"I'm not mad at you," Ziyi continued, trying to catch the younger's eyes, but Linkai stubbornly looked away.

"You are."

"I'm not. Maybe a bit disappointed."

"That's worse," Linkai huffed, shifting from foot to foot where he stood on the other side of Ziyi's desk. Xingjie shifted slightly by the door, eyes following Linkai's movement. Ziyi didn't really need him there, he could handle Linkai by himself, but he knew that Linkai wanted the other there so here he was.

"I know that you were upset. We all were. But you stepped way out of line with the way you talked to Xukun. He's one of the crew now, one of your brothers," Ziyi said firmly. "You need to apologize to him. And to Zhengting."

"Fine," Linkai huffed, shuffling around so he could face Zhengting and Xukun that was standing to the side of the room. Or Xukun was standing, looking stiff and uncomfortable. Zhengting was sitting comfortably on Ziyi's bed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Zhengting smiled. "I know you're afraid of me deep down, and that's all that matters."

Linkai actually huffed out a laugh at that. "As if."

"He is," Xingjie chimed in and Linkai gave him a rude gesture. Then he looked over at Xukun who still hadn't said anything.

"You don't forgive me," Linkai said. It was a statement and not a question. Xukun shifted awkwardly.

"That's because he doesn't know you," Xingjie said, standing up straight and walking over to them. Ziyi just watched. He would interfere if it seemed necessary. "He doesn't know that even if you seem like a little shit, you mean no harm."

"I am not," Linkai objected.

"You are."

"You are," Zhengting agreed, grinning. Linkai kicked in his direction and Zhengting pulled up his legs underneath him.

"Fuck off."

"Can I tell him?" Xingjie asked, only looking at Linkai. They seemed to have a conversation without words, and Linkai finally nodded. Xingjie gave him a small smile and gave his hand a squeeze before he turned to Xukun.

"Do you want to hear our story?" he asked the other. "It will help you to understand Linkai a bit better."

"I-" Xukun said, looking over to Ziyi, like he was looked for something to ground him. Ziyi gave him a smile. "Okay."

"Just a heads up, this is not a pretty story," Xingjie warned, and Xukun scoffed at that. "But I guess you know all about those."

 

-

 

_"Linkai. Linkai, can you hear me?" Xingjie stressed, grabbing for the other through the bars of their cells. "Please answer me."_

_Linkai hissed and moved away, wrapping his arms around himself like a wounded animal. He looked at Xingjie like he didn't recognized him. And that pain was way worse than anything he'd gotten in the arena._

_They were Fighters. A title that made it sound more prestigious than it was. In reality, they were slaves fighting each other and animals, for the slim chance of freedom. Xingjie had met Linkai in the arena years ago, when then younger had been barely old enough to be called a man. They had both survived that day, and slowly they had developed some sort of band where they were each other's only comfort._

_In the beginning, it wasn't that bad. They were young and good at what they did. The crowd loved them. But the problem was – the more the crowd loved them, the worse their opponents got. The more fun it was to put them up against all kind of trials. And outside the arena they were treated like nothing more than animals, kept in cells, barely fed, beat it they so much put a finger out of line._

_As a result, Linkai had been slowly losing himself and his humanity. And it was breaking Xingjie's heart. Linkai was a bright boy, full of laughter and joy, who loved to tease Xingjie and would give his whole heart to the ones he loved. But now he was reduced to a frightened animal, who lashed out to anyone who came too near, hissing and growling. He had stopped speaking as well._

_"Linkai, Linkai, come here," Xingjie tried to coax. The ship swayed underneath them, and he knew that Linkai hated the unusual movement and environment. But they had gotten too good and popular for their city, so now they were being moved to a bigger city, with bigger arenas, bigger crowds, and bigger names._

_Linkai gave him a suspicious look. Xingjie looked pleading on him, holding out his hands, trying to show that he wasn't going to hurt him._

_"You know me, it's me, Xingjie," he continued, voice gentle and low, to not scare the other more. "I would never hurt you."_

_Something that could've been recognition flashed in Linkai's eyes and he slowly relaxed the hold on his body. A sudden noise from above them made him jump, and to Xingjie's relief, it made the other move closer to him, instead of further away, diminish the small progress he'd made._

_He managed to place a hand on Linkai's arm, fingers gently wrapping around it. Linkai looked up at him with big eyes at the touch, and Xingjie forced himself to smile and look calm when he just felt like crying. It was harder by the day to reach Linkai. A part of him was afraid that he had lost the younger forever._

_"Hey, it's okay. It's just me," he said calmingly, and Linkai relaxed a bit under his touch. His eyes were moving over Xingjie's face, as he tried to find something he recognised. He must have found something, because he moved closer and let Xingjie wrap his arms around him as well as he could between the bars of the cells. He remembered the man locking them down here, their keeper, his face as he put them in separate cells knowing very well what they meant for each other. He had just grinned a sadistic grin, wishing them a "pleasant trip". Xingjie was just thankful for the small mercy that they hadn't been separated completely and sent to different arenas. He didn't think he would've been able to handle that._

_The only thing keeping him sane was the knowledge that Linkai needed him._

_There came more sounds and shouting from above, but they were so far down below deck that Xingjie couldn't make out anything that might suggest what was happening. Linkai was shaking and let out a small whimper that made Xingjie's heart clench._

_"I got you," he whispered and caressed Linkai's back. "I got you and I'll never let you go."_

_Linkai whimpered again, and Xingjie hoped it was because he had heard him. But he was never sure anymore. There were moments where Linkai were almost himself, but then he lost it again so fast that Xingjie was unsure if he had imagined it or not._

_"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you," he whispered, and now he was sure that it was more for his sake than for Linkai's, even if he hoped that the words would have some meaning for the other as well._

_The sounds became louder as Xingjie cradled Linkai as well he could. He wondered if they were under attack. That was the only reason for the sound and screams he could come up with. He knew that the waters around here were filled with pirates. And if there was one sound he recognised, it was the screams of a dying human._

_Linkai continued to whimper, and Xingjie whispered comforting things to him, not even sure if it made sense. But he guessed that Linkai didn't care if he heard them at all. Eventually, the sounds from above died out._

_After a while, they heard footsteps in the stairs and a lantern slowly lightens up their cells. It was only one man, clad completely in black, and he wasn't anyone Xingjie recognised. Not that he had seen the whole crew on the ship, barely a handful had been down to their cells, but the man moved like a conqueror and not a slave dealer._

_The man moved closer to their cells and Xingjie followed his every move. He could feel Linkai tensing and he knew that the other also was following the man's movements. Suddenly Linkai growled and lashed out, pulling himself from Xingjie's grip. The man jumped back with a surprised yelp when Linkai's fingers almost grabbed him through the bars._

_"Don't come closer," Xingjie warned, reaching for Linkai and trying to pull him in again. Linkai only growled again, eyes locked at the stranger._

_The man gave a small nod to show that he had heard and then he turned on his heel and left again. But he left his lantern with them, gracing them with a bit of light._

_"Linkai, hey, it's okay," Xingjie said as soon as the man was gone. He tried to reach the other, but Linkai seemed reluctant. "Please, come here, it will be okay, I promise."_

_Xingjie wasn't sure if Linkai understood his words, but at least he understood the tone and meaning because he slowly moved back into Xingjie's reach._

_Xingjie knew that he was in no position to promise Linkai anything, least of that it would be okay. Not when their ship most likely had been taken over by pirates. But he didn't know what else to say. He just hoped that Linkai wouldn't blame him later if it all turned out to be a lie._

_Suddenly he could hear footsteps in the stairs again, but this time it sounded like more than one pair of feet._

_The same man from a moment ago had returned, and with him he had a tall man who looked too kind to be a pirate._

_"This is them," the first man said, stopping a bit from their cells. The other man took a careful step closer before he sat down on the floor, just outside their reach._

_"Hi," he said, giving them a boxy smile. "My name is Zhou Yanchen. My friend over there is Wang Ziyi. Would you like to tell me who you are?"_

_Linkai hissed and buried his face against Xingjie's shoulder. Xingjie gave the two men a suspicious glare. The silence stretched out between them, until the man on the floor gave the one still standing a quizzing look._

_"I know at least one of them can speak," the one standing, Wang Ziyi, said, looking at Xingjie who raised his chin. "And I'm pretty sure he understands us."_

_The other, Yanchen, hummed and turned back to him and Linkai._

_"We don't want you any harm. We're not like the men putting you here."_

_"How do I know that you're not lying to us, trying to get us to let down our guard?" Xingjie demanded, hating the bars that kept him from pulling Linkai closer._

_"That's a good point. And honestly, you can't know that. You can only listen to me and then maybe decided to trust us," Yanchen said, still calm and with a gentle smile. "The crew on this ship is dead."_

_"So you are pirates."_

_"In a way. But we only attack slave ships, in a hope to free people that have been wrongfully slaved."_

_Xingjie blinked at Yanchen, unsure if he heard right. He found only honesty in his eyes, and when he glanced up at Ziyi he saw the same thing._

_"You free slaves?" he repeated slowly._

_"We do," Yanchen smiled. "Are you slaves?"_

_"Do we look fucking free to you?" Xingjie spat, sudden anger rising in his chest. Linkai must have sensed his change in emotions because he tensed up and started to growl low in his chest. Xingjie immediately tried to cool down, to keep Linkai calm._

_"Not particularly," Yanchen agreed. "But there's more than one reason to put a person in a cell."_

_"We're not murderers or thieves," Xingjie said between his teeth, trying to keep his calm. "Unlike you."_

_"I'll give you that one," Yanchen laughed. Xingjie gave him a weird look. But the laughing made him relax slightly. "But sometimes you need to do horrible stuff to stop even more horrible stuff to happen to innocent people."_

_"We're not that innocent," Xingjie said under his breath._

_"No one is," Yanchen said gently._

_"I mean that we have also killed."_

_"Oh."_

_"In the arenas."_

_"Oh."_

_"I get it now," Ziyi suddenly said. The look he gave Xingjie and Linkai was so full of pity that Xingjie had to look away. He hated pity._

_"You were Fighters," Yanchen said, voicing what they all already knew. Xingjie just nodded and caressed Linkai's hair._

_"Is he okay?" Yanchen said after a while, nodding at Linkai._

_"No," was the only answer Xingjie could give._

_Yanchen hummed thoughtfully, exchanging a look with Ziyi before he looked at them again. "If we let you out, will you attack us?"_

_Xingjie furrowed his browns at the question. He knew that he didn't have any reason for attacking unless they did so first. He glanced down at Linkai – he wasn't so sure about him._

_Yanchen and Ziyi must have understood his silence because they exchanged another look. Xingjie glared at them, so they were just going to leave them here to die? Ziyi must have understood what he was thinking because he said:_

_"We won't leave you in your cells, that would ruin the whole point of us being here. But do you think you can keep him in line?"_

_Xingjie looked down at Linkai, who looked up at him and met his eyes. Suddenly Xingjie could see the old Linkai – his Linkai – in his eyes. He seemed to be asking for help, but like he didn't know how to voice it. He whimpered slightly, making Xingjie's heart clench painfully._

_"Yes," Xingjie answered firmly. "I promise he won't do anything."_

_"Well then," Yanchen said and stood up, brushing off his pants. "Please don't attack us."_

_"Wait, you're really letting us out?" Xingjie asked, surprised as Yanchen moved closer. This time his grip on Linkai was firm, to make sure that the younger didn't jump on the pirates._

_"Yes?" Yanchen said as he fiddled with the lock. He seemed to have the keys, he must have taken them of one of the crewmembers. "That's the whole point of us coming here."_

_"It's okay, if needed we can protect ourselves," Ziyi said when Xingjie opened his mouth to question them. "But we rather not hurt you."_

_"We are trained fighters, you should be worried about us hurting you," Xingjie couldn't help but point out. Linkai stirred in his arms as Yanchen continued to fiddle with the lock to Xingjie's cell._

_"You are also unarmed," Ziyi said, placing a hand on the sword on his hip. He gave Xingjie the feeling that he wasn't unskilled with the sword either. Xingjie acknowledged Ziyi's words with a nod._

_Yanchen finally got up the lock and swung the door open with a small "ta-da". He gave Xingjie a smile before he moved over to Linkai's lock._

_"I'm going to let you go now, but I'll just move to the other side, okay?" Xingjie said with a low voice to Linkai, pulling away slightly. Linkai looked up at him with big eyes, looking distressed that Xingjie was moving away._

_"It's okay," he said again, slipping away. Linkai grabbed after him, but Xingjie moved so he was seated on the floor by Yanchen's feet as he fiddled with the door. The fact that he was outside his cell and free didn't even occur to him, he was so focused on Linkai._

_"I'm here, come to me," he said, holding out his hands. Linkai gave Yanchen a suspicious look. "He's not dangerous," Xingjie added, bumping Yanchen's leg with his shoulder to show that the other was no threat. It felt weird doing so since he, in reality, didn't know if the two men were honest with them or not, or if they were dangerous._

_Linkai didn't move from his spot at the back wall as Yanchen with a triumphant exclamation got up the lock. The door swung open and Xingjie immediately moved into Linkai and took him in his arms._

_"It's okay, we're okay," he whispered, unsure if he talked to Linkai or himself._

_"We'll go up, join us when you're ready," Ziyi said with a smile and a nod. "We won't leave without you."_

_Then he and Yanchen left. Xingjie looked after them, unsure how to feel about the whole thing. Then something that he hadn't felt in ages bubbled in his chest. Joy. Hope. Relief. He let out a small laugh and Linkai gave him a weird look._

_"We're free," Xingjie laughed, hugging the other. "We're free."_

_A small smile broke out on Linkai's face and Xingjie was so happy that he could cry. He didn't know what would happen now, but at least he had gotten a smile from Linkai, and that was more precious than anything else in the world._

_Eventually, he managed to coax Linkai into following him up the stairs. The other didn't want to leave the small room that he knew. But Xingjie needed to get out of there. Now that he wasn't locked in anymore the walls and ceiling seemed to be closing in on him, suffocating him. He wanted to see the sun and breath in the fresh air._

_Up on deck, it looked like the arenas looked after the fights. Dead bodies littered around, blood sticking under their feet. The air smelled like blood and gunpowder, but at least the wind was blowing, ruffling their hair. And the sun was out, standing low in the sky. Xingjie felt alive in a way he hadn't before._

_Linkai was hiding behind him, holding on to his arm. He was happy for that because a part of him had been afraid that the younger would attack the first person he saw. But Linkai didn't seem to want to move at all._

_"There you are," Yanchen said with a smile, and Xingjie felt it happen before it did. Yanchen took one step too close and suddenly Linkai jumped forward, showing his teeth in a growl. Xingjie barely managed to catch him before he could get his arms on Yanchen who jumped away._

_"Whoa."_

_"Linkai, Linkai calm down," Xingjie pleaded as he tried to restrain the struggling boy. He was bigger and stronger, but the way Linkai trashed made it hard to keep his grip on him. He could feel the pirates staring at them. One moved closer to try to help Xingjie._

_"Don't," Xingjie panted. "You'll just make it worse."_

_The pirate backed away again, holding up his hands. Ziyi suddenly appeared, flanked by two other pirates, one tall and slim, the other shorter with long hair. Ziyi didn't say anything, he just watched as Xingjie managed to calm down Linkai, holding him in his arms._

_"We found no other slaves on the ship," Ziyi said when Linkai was calm again. He talked to the whole crew. "These two were the only ones, held in two small cells down on the lowest deck. They used to be Fighters, so I want you all to be really fucking careful when you approach them, especially the smaller one."_

_"Don't talk about us like we can't understand you," Xingjie glared, "I'm not an animal." He left out the part about Linkai not being much more than one. All of the pirates seemed to understand either way. They had just seen how Linkai acted._

_"Should we let them roam free on the ship?" one pirate asked, looking suspiciously at the two Fighters._

_"Yes," Ziyi said immediately, and Xingjie was thankful for that. He couldn't bear the thought of being locked in again. If he was, he would probably lose it. "They will be free to move around as they please, just like anyone else on our ship."_

_Some of the pirates didn't seem to like that, but no one opposed Ziyi. Xingjie realised that Ziyi must be the captain._

_"Thank you," Xingjie said with a small nod. He didn't trust them, not yet, but if he and Linkai were left free to move around as they pleased, he would feel a lot more inclined to trust them._

_"Of course," Ziyi smiled. "I would like to welcome you to BOOGIE then."_

_The first month on the ship was the hardest. Linkai attacked five people who got too close, but Xingjie was always near enough to stop him. He knew that many in the crew didn't care for them, especially not Linkai. They saw him as someone dangerous. Xingjie couldn't really blame them, but he wished that they could see the person Linkai really was._

_The ones that were most comfortable around them was Yanchen, but also two others named Zhou Rui and Zhu Zhengting. Zhengting was Ziyi's right hand, and Xingjie had a suspicion that he would give anyone a chance. He treated Linkai with uttermost care, but he never acted afraid or distrusting. And Zhou Rui treated them like everyone else, resulting in him almost getting his head ripped off by Linkai, but that didn't seem to scare him off._

_Linkai gradually relaxed around the other crew members, and by the time they arrived at The Island, Xingjie decided that they would stay on the ship. Linkai seemed to like the idea, and even if he didn't speak yet, he acted more like his old self by the day._

_The first time he did speak again they were alone up in the look-out. It had become their favourite spot on the ship since it was as far from their former underground cells as they could come. And when Linkai spoke again, Xingjie actually cried from happiness._

_"I love you," Linkai whispered, as he leaned against Xingjie with his arm around his shoulders. Xingjie was so surprised that he turned around, grabbing Linkai by the shoulders, staring at him with big eyes._

_"You-"_

_Linkai smiled and Xingjie cried, hugging him tightly._

_It took a while after that before he spoke for anyone else got to hear it. But when he did, they all looked like him like he'd fallen off the moon. It was during dinner time. Linkai was looking disappointedly on his already empty bowl, and Xingjie nudged him to go over to Zhengting and ask for more. Linkai gave him an unsure look, and Xingjie smiled reassuringly._

_Linkai slowly got up and moved over to Zhengting who was standing by the pot, stirring as he spoke with one of the other crew members._

_"Can I- can I have some more food?" Linkai said, and Zhengting dropped the spoon he'd been stirring with in surprise._

_"You- you can speak?" he exclaimed, grabbing Linkai by the shoulders. Linkai had become much better, so now the touch of someone else than Xingjie only made him tense up. Zhengting seemed to realise his mistake because he removed his hands immediately._

_"Um, yeah?"_

_"That's amazing!"_

_"Wait, Xiao Gui can talk?" Zhou Rui said, sounding equally surprised. They had given Linkai the nickname Xiao Gui since he was like a small ghost moving around the ship._

_They all looked at Xingjie for affirmation, and he laughed. "You did hear him, right?"_

_"Hey, I can talk for myself," Linkai complained with a pout. The fact that Linkai now talked in front of the others almost made Xingjie as happy as his first words._

_"Welcome back," Xingjie whispered to Linkai that night as they laid together in their hammock. Linkai had never been able to sleep without Xingjie's arms around him, and Xingjie wouldn't confess to it, but he didn't think he would be able to sleep without the other at this point either._

_"I'm sorry I left," Linkai mumbled against Xingjie's shoulder._

_"It doesn't matter now, the most important thing is that you came back."_

_"I promise I won't leave again."_

_"I won't let you."_

 

-

 

Ziyi still remembered that day clearly, the lack of human emotions in Linaki's eyes, and the hollowness of Xingjie's. Seeing them now, it was almost hard to believe that it was the same people.

"That's… awful," Xukun said slowly, looking up at Linkai.

"It was," Linkai agreed. "But it's good now. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's okay, I forgive you," Xukun said, shaking his head. Ziyi smiled, he was happy that Xingjie had chosen to share his and Linkai's story.

"Thank you," Linkai smiled, and Xingjie looked proud.

"Are we allowed to leave now?" Xingjie said to Ziyi, who nodded. "Thanks."

The two former Fighters left, and Xukun immediately sat down on Ziyi's bed, looking dead tired.

"Damn," he breathed out. "Now I know that his reaction yesterday makes much more sense."

"I think that was what Xingjie hoped for," Ziyi said gently.

"Now I feel bad for snapping at him."

"Don't be," Zhengting said firmly, placing an arm around Xukun's shoulders. "Linkai took it too far. And you didn't know."

Xukun hummed and placed his head on Zhengting's shoulder. Ziyi couldn't help but smile softly when he saw them. Zhengting had been his best friend for years now, and he would cross the world for him. And then there was Xukun. Strong, beautiful Xukun who pulled Ziyi in no matter how he tried to resist. He found himself looking for the other, wanting to be near him, just to hear him talk and smile.

Zhengting caught his eyes and smiled a knowing smile. "I should go," he said and gently pushed Xukun off his shoulder. "I need to check on Minghao and Chengcheng. Who knows what they have gotten themselves into while I was gone. I can't leave them without supervision for more than a few minutes."

"I'm sure Zhou Rui can handle them just fine," Ziyi said, suddenly feeling nervous about being left alone with Xukun.

Xukun seemed to share his feeling. "I can go check with them if you want to stay here?"

Zhengting smiled and patted Xukun on the head as he got up. "I see enough of Ziyi as it is, thanks." Then he winked at Ziyi and he slipped out the door before they could say anything more.

Xukun groaned and flopped down on the bed. Ziyi cleared his throat awkwardly. Something had changed in the air between them after Linkai's comment.

"This bed is way more comfortable than the hammocks," Xukun commented, so low that Ziyi almost didn't hear him.

"Um, yeah, Zhengting always complains about it," Ziyi said, caught by surprise.

"Right." Xukun coughed, and the air felt even heavier. Ziyi wanted to say something that could bring them back to the easy way they had managed to talk to each other the day before.

"Are you okay?" he finally settled on and then winced at himself.

"Just great."

"You don't seem great."

Xukun sighed and rolled over to his side, pulling his legs up. "There's just a lot."

Ziyi carefully got up and moved around his desk until he stood in front of his bed, looking down at Xukun, who didn't look up. He sat down, and Xukun pulled himself in more.

"You know that you can talk to me, right?" Ziyi said, voice low.

"Captain's pet…" Xukun mumbled after a while. "Them knowing that I'm in here with you alone doesn't really help the picture."

Ziyi looked at him shockingly when he realised what Xukun had implied. He opened his mouth to argue back, but Xukun beat him to it.

"I was good at it, you know," he mumbled. "Really good. The last one that sold me got a nice sum for me."

"Xukun…"

But Xukun didn't seem to be able to stop talking now that he had started. "Not that I saw any of that money. The captain, the one you saved me from, told me that the only thing I would've been able to work as if I had been free was a prostitute. And I kept thinking that at least then I would've been paid for sucking his dick. That would've been nice."

Ziyi didn't know what to say. It was horrible hearing Xukun talking about himself like that.

"I think I would've made a decent prostitute. I got a pretty face, everyone tells me that. And a pretty body, that I know how to use. And it's not like I know how to do anything else."

"Stop," Ziyi told him. "Please stop." He wanted to reach out and hold Xukun, but he didn't know how the other would react to that. He just wanted to take his pain away.

"It's the truth," Xukun said, and Ziyi realised with a start that the other was crying. "I'm not good for anything than to fuck."

"No, that's not true," Ziyi forcefully said. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out and placing a hand over Xukun's fisted ones. Xukun immediately grabbed his hand, like it was a lifeline and he was drowning.

"You're worth so much more. You are so strong," Ziyi said, moving closer to Xukun so he could wipe away his tears with his free hand. "You are one of the most amazing persons I've met."

Xukun sobbed and Ziyi laid down so he could pull the other to his chest and wrap his arms around him. Xukun didn't seem to mind, he just latched himself to Ziyi, crying uncontrollably against his chest.

Ziyi let him cry while he patted his back and hair. A part of him wanted to cry with Xukun, to share his pain, but he forced himself to be strong. A small part of him couldn't help but notice how perfectly Xukun seemed to fit in his arms, like Ziyi was made for him.

Eventually, Xukun's sobs quieted down to small hiccups, but he made no effort to move away from Ziyi's embrace. Ziyi wondered if Xukun was able to hear his heartbeat, now that he had stopped crying. He was sure he must, because his heart was beating so hard he could feel it.

"Hey, it's okay," Ziyi said gently when Xukun shifted slightly. Xukun moved back only so he could look at Ziyi, but not so much that he was out of Ziyi's embrace.

Xukun's face was wet and he was red around the eyes. Ziyi gently moved his bangs from his forehead, then tracing his hand down so he could cup Xukun's cheek.

"Sorry," Xukun whispered, leaning into Ziyi's touch.

"Don't be."

"I got you all wet."

"It will dry."

Xukun fell quiet again, only small hiccups escaping him. He closed his eyes as Ziyi thumb swept over his cheekbone.

"You are really beautiful," Ziyi whispered, and Xukun suddenly tensed, opening his eyes again and staring at Ziyi. He quickly moved away, looking horrified.

"I'm sorry," Ziyi said quickly, feeling cold and unsure what he had said wrong.

"I can't- we can't do this," Xukun said hastily, standing up. But he must have been really drained on energy because his legs almost gave in under him. Ziyi was immediately there to catch him.

"Do what?" he asked confused as he steadied Xukun.

"What about Zhengting?" Xukun asked, looking devastated, making Ziyi even more confused.

"What about him?"

"Aren't you…?"

Then it clicked what Xukun was implying. He though him and Zhengting was a couple. That explained it.

"No," Ziyi said quickly. "No, we're not. We're not a couple. Or involved. Or anything like that. We tried to kiss once, years ago, just to see if there was any spark, but that might have been the most awkward kiss of the century. Definitely no spark. So just no. He's like a brother to me. And he's very in love with Wenjun, he's just too stubborn to do anything about it." He knew that he was blabbering, but he needed Xukun to know that he had no interest in Zhengting.

Xukun was looking at him with big eyes before he snorted. Ziyi immediately shut his mouth, surprised by Xukun's sudden laugh. He hadn't expected that. Xukun laughed to hard that Ziyi started to wonder if he was crying again when he leaned forward and placed his forehead against Ziyi's shoulder, shaking from laughter.

"Um…" Ziyi said, unsure what to do.

"I feel so stupid," Xukun said when his laugh had finally died down.

"Um, it's an easy mistake to make," Ziyi comforted awkwardly. "Almost all new crewmembers think that Zhengting is my partner in the beginning. Minghao even threatened to beat me up if I ever hurt Zhengting before I could explain to him that we were not a couple. Do you know how it feels to be threatened by a kid that's barely old enough to be considered an adult?"

Xukun snorted again and looked up. His eyes were still red, but at least he was smiling again. "Minghao's been that protective of Zhengting from the start, huh?"

"All of them have fallen for Zhengting before they have even considered seeing me as a friend," Ziyi said with a shrug. He knew that Zhengting had a way with people, so he couldn't really blame anyone.

"Not me."

The words were so quiet that Ziyi was unsure that he had heard them.

"I fell for you first," Xukun said, a little louder.

"Don't let Zhengting hear you say that he'll just try to win you over. He would hate not to be the most popular crewmember on the ship," Ziyi joked, not ready to acknowledge what Xukun might have been implying.

Xukun laughed, looking a little bit relieved that Ziyi didn't respond on what he might have been saying.

"Sorry to break it to him, but Zhangjing is my favourite on this ship," Xukun joked back, smiling.

"Ouch, I'm hurt."

"You're second?"

"Why is that a question?" Ziyi said, pretending to be offended.

"I haven't made up my mind yet. Zhengting might be over you after all."

"Cold."

Xukun laughed, and Ziyi could feel it through his whole body. It might be his new favourite sound in the world. He tried to look offended, but he couldn't keep his smile away. Xukun smiling and laughing was just too endearing and contagious.

"Here I am, letting you cry against my shoulder, just for you to cast me away for Zhangjing and Zhengting like that," Ziyi continued, keeping the joke up. But it just seemed to make Xukun a bit soberer.

"Thank you for that," he said, bowing his head. "For letting me cry."

"Anytime," Ziyi said, with a gentle smile. "Not that I hope that you need to cry like that again. Just, if you feel the need, I'm here."

Xukun smiled. "Thank you. And you too. You can always come to me if you need someone to talk to."

"Thank you, Kunkun," he said, the name slipping off his tongue before he could stop it. Xukun looked surprised. "Xukun," Ziyi immediately corrected himself when he saw Xukun's face.

"No. it's okay," Xukun said after a while. "I don't mind."

"Kunkun," Ziyi said again, just to try it. It felt fitting. He liked how it sounded in his mouth. "Kunkun."

Xukun hummed softly and closed his eyes. He leaned forward again and this time he tentatively wrapped his arms around Ziyi, so they were hugging.

"Kunkun," Ziyi said again, feeling a bit amazed by the feeling as he carefully carded his fingers through Xukun's hair. This is not where he thought he would end up this night when he called Linkai and Xukun for the meeting.

None of them said anything for a while. Ziyi was too afraid to ruin whatever peace they had found now. He was afraid that Xukun would pull away again if he said the wrong thing. So instead he just let himself be content with the feeling of having the other in his arms.

Xukun yawned.

"Tired?" Ziyi whispered. It felt wrong to speak louder.

"A bit." Xukun yawned again. "Maybe a lot."

"Then you should sleep." Ziyi tried to let go of Xukun, but the other just held him tighter.

"I don't want to leave…" The confession was so quiet, spoken into Ziyi's shoulder, that he almost missed it.

"You can sleep on my bed if you want to," Ziyi offered. "I have to take the helm for a few hours so Yanjun can sleep, so I won't be using it."

Xukun was quiet for so long that Ziyi started to wonder if he had fallen asleep upright.

"Yeah, thanks," Xukun finally said, pulling away and dumping himself down on the bed. He didn't look at Ziyi before he closed his eyes.

"Sleep well, Kunkun," Ziyi said softly and pulled up the blanket over him. He took a moment to take in Xukun's soft locks, the slope of his nose, his lips, before he slipped out of the cabin.

"Good night, Yi," Xukun mumbled, but Ziyi had already left and didn't hear it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys happy now?? Zikun is up and alive, and it's getting there~ 
> 
> I know i said i think yanjun's backstory is my favourite, but damn, i might like this one even more. i need to write more xinggui, guys. 
> 
> And i'm quite pleased with the small xinchun and zhengting moment in the beginning of the chapter as well. I've been excited to give you guys this chapter for weeks, bc it's just so much that happens here *me: clapping my hands like a happy seal*
> 
> Also, what the hell is up with iqiyi and the delayed season 2?? do i need to go to china and get all my boys out?? i'm 100% ready to stage a rescue mission if iqiyi continues to fuck up


	11. Play with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, I want to see how you two do against each other!" Minghao suddenly exclaimed, running over to pull Yanjun up on his feet.
> 
> "Hey, I was reading," he protested. 
> 
> "Reading, my ass," Minghao said, rolling his eyes. He lowered his voice to a whisper and grinned. "More like checking Zhangjing-ge's ass out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start by saying thank you to every single one of you who's been leaving kudos, and comments, and sending me asks on tumblr. I love you all so much and you're the ones making this worth it. 
> 
> This chapter goes out to the zhangjun shippers~

 

 

The day was clear and the wind good. They had been out at sea for a few weeks now. The news of the fate of Papillon had settled around them, and they had all more or less come to terms with it. They had once seen a lone Navy ship in the distance, and Yanjun had seen how Ziyi had to fight himself not to order them to go after her. Instead, he'd told them to turn BOOGIE around and put some distance between them and the other ship.

He hadn't been the only one. It had seemed like all of them wanted to go after the ship, to get some sort of revenge and satisfaction. But they all knew that it was a bad idea, even Linkai, who stared after the Navy ship long after it was gone. It would be suicide.

Yanjun was seated on deck, leaning against one of the masts with a book in his lap. He had some free time before Ziyi needed him back on the helm. He liked to take his free time for reading, he often slipped away to somewhere where he could be alone, but the day was lovely, and he felt like he rather sit out in the sun.

And if Zhangjing just happened to be out there as well, learning how to use the sword, that was just a coincidence. But the book in Yanjun's lap might be more or less forgotten as he watched Zhangjing trying to keep his footing against Minghao.

"Well done!" Minghao beamed as he sidestepped after almost getting hit by Zhangjing. "You almost hit me this time."

"If you could just stand still," Zhangjing panted, glaring at the younger. Beads of sweat were running down his face, and Yanjun understood his frustration since Minghao looked unbothered, barely out of breath.

"Then what would the point be, Zhangjing-ge?" Minghao teased, jumping away again and smacking Zhangjing over the back when the older tried to attack.

"It," jump forward, "would," stumble, "give," turning around, "me," Minghao grinned, "great," another attack, "satisfaction." He missed again, and the younger's grin only got wider.

"Sorry, that's not how it works," Minghao said before he attacked the unprepared Zhangjing who stumbled backward and fell on his ass. He groaned and Yanjun tried not to laugh. He failed miserably and Zhangjing gave him a glare.

"Fuck off, Lin Yanjun," he said, standing up again. Minghao was also laughing. "It's not like you're much better than me on this."

That made Yanjun shut up because it was painfully true. Minghao laughed louder, turning a few heads. Chengcheng came up to them and Minghao immediately latched himself to the other, squealing with glee.

"Who are we laughing at?" Chengcheng asked, not at all bothered by Minghao. He just smiled at the younger.

"Yanjun," Minghao answered. Yanjun groaned. "But first we were laughing at Zhangjing, and then he gave Yanjun this great comeback–"

"Thanks, we don't need to hear it again," Yanjun interrupted. Minghao winked at him, and Yanjun wondered – not for the first time – if he would get away with dumping the youngest in the ocean without Zhengting noticing. Probably not.

"Oh, I want to see how you two do against each other!" Minghao suddenly exclaimed, running over to pull Yanjun up on his feet.

"Hey, I was reading," he protested.

"Reading, my ass," Minghao said, rolling his eyes. He lowered his voice to a whisper and grinned. "More like checking Zhangjing-ge's ass out."

"I was not," Yanjun hissed and swatted Minghao away. Zhangjing gave them a weird look and Yanjun gave him a look that hopefully translated to _Minghao is an idiot_. Zhangjing seemed to get the message, or he was just smiling because Yanjun looked like a fool. He would never know.

"But come on, this will be fun and a great learning exercise." Minghao trusted his sword into Yanjun unwilling hand. "You are both rubbish at this, so maybe you won't get beaten up so badly this time."

"You are terrible," Zhangjing told Minghao who just shrugged.

"I've been told."

"Listening isn't one of his virtues," Chengcheng chimed in, earning him a kick from the younger.

"I am amazing, and that's that," Minghao said confidently. "Now, prepare." He turned Yanjun around, so he was facing Zhangjing.

"I don't want to hurt him," Yanjun said, not lifting the sword when Minghao gestured for him to do it.

"Honestly, it's just as likely that he hurts you. But most likely, you'll just end up hurting yourselves." Minghao shrugged. Yanjun glared at him.

"Terrible," Zhangjing huffed, but he lifted his sword and turned to Yanjun. "But let's see where this leads us."

"No, I don't want to-" Yanjun started, but he didn't get to finish before Zhangjing attacked. Minghao cheered.

He barely managed to step to the side so Zhangjing missed him. He realised that he had a big advantage in the fact that Zhangjing was still out of breath from his sparring session with Minghao, while Yanjun was completely rested.

Zhangjing turned around again, bottom lip between his teeth in concentration as he lifted his sword again. This time he didn't charge straight ahead but circled Yanjun with slow steps.

"Take him down!" Minghao exclaimed, and Yanjun had no idea who he was referring to. He didn't turn around to look, because Zhangjing's eyes never left him. It made Yanjun's skin crawl.

"Come at me, pretty boy," Zhangjing teased and Yanjun's heart made a flip at the nickname. He prayed that he wasn't blushing, but Minghao and Chengcheng's wolf whistles suggested that he, in fact, might be blushing.

"Zhangjing-" Yanjun tried, he needed to distract the other in some way, but Zhangjing chose that moment to attack again. This time Yanjun got his sword up, meeting Zhangjing's with a bang. The shorter grinned when their swords met like it was exactly what he wanted. They stepped away from each other again, but Yanjun had barely time to take a breath before the other attacked again.

And again, and again.

Zhangjing slowly drove him backward, and he knew that the only reason he let it happen was because his body refused to hit back. For some reason, his instincts told him to not fight back against the cute man in front of him, even if he was going to embarrass himself if he let the other win.

"Go, Zhangjing, you can totally take him!" Minghao shouted, clearly picking up on Yanjun's feelings.

Zhangjing suddenly backed off, lowering his sword slightly, but not completely. He was panting, but his eyes took in Yanjun in that calculating way that only he could. It felt like he saw straight through every one of Yanjun's walls, stripping him bare.

"I know you're not this bad," Zhangjing commented, and he almost sounded a bit disappointed. "I shouldn't be able to beat you."

"Maybe you're just better than me?" Yanjun tried to joke, even if he knew that Zhangjing was right. Yanjun might not be great with the sword but considering that he had been practicing it for much longer than the other, and the fact that he was rested, he should be able to win easily over Zhangjing.

Zhangjing gave him a flat stare, that told Yanjun that he was an idiot. He deserved that, he thought.

"I don't want to fight against you," Yanjun confessed when Zhangjing continued to bore two holes into his head.

"Because I'm worse than you?" Zhangjing missed the mark completely with his guess. "Am I not a worthy opponent?"

"No, that's not why." Yanjun cringed inwardly at his own voice, sounding so quick and pleading.

"Then why?" Zhangjing raised his sword again, and Yanjun suddenly felt afraid. He felt like he was walking straight into a trap. He didn't think he could talk himself out of this one.

"Because I don't want to hurt you…"

"Do you think I'm weak?" Zhangjing demanded, a new fire in his eyes.

"No, not at all," Yanjun said quickly.

"Then-"

He interrupted Zhangjing. "I know you're not weak. I just… can't make myself fight you. It's like…" He tried to find a suitable parable. "Imagine if you were put against Quanzhe, would you be able to fight him?"

"Definitely, that boy is a little shit," Zhangjing answered without hesitation, still looking at Yanjun like he wanted a better explanation. Which was unfair, because it was not like he knew how to explain it either. It was just a feeling.

"But you are not a little shit, so I can't hit you," Yanjun said pathetically.

Zhangjing huffed. "No, I'm a damn delight."

"You are." The words slipped out of him before he could stop himself. He wanted to hit himself. He didn't dare to look away from Zhangjing though.

Zhangjing gaped slightly, before he closed his mouth, shaking his head. "I didn't think you would agree."

"There's really no arguing there. I think everyone here on the ship will agree."

"Seconded," Minghao chimed in.

"Thirded?" Chengcheng said, sounding a bit unsure. Yanjun had almost forgotten that they had an audience. It made him want to die from embarrassment. There was no way the little devil duo would keep this to themselves. They were suckers for gossip. And as soon Zhou Rui found out, Yanjun knew that it would be over for him. Because not only was the older also a sucker for gossip, he also knew how to put together two and two.

"Thanks," Zhangjing smiled, anger seeming forgotten. Yanjun wondered if this meant that he could breathe out now. "But I still want you to fight me and mean it."

Yanjun groaned. "Zhangjing, please."

"Don't ‘Zhangjing, please' me. Fight me. I want to see how well I do against you."

"I don't want to."

"Pretty please?" It seemed that Zhangjing had decided to try a new approach, sticking out his bottom lip, pouting. "Please, Yanjunnie."

Yanjun's breath hitched and he unconsciously took a step back. "No," he said weakly. It was not like he would be able to hit Zhangjing anymore now that he was pouting cutely.

"Please, please, please," Zhangjing begged coming closer until Yanjun hit the railing behind him, nowhere else to go. He could hear Minghao and Chengcheng snickering.

"No?" he realised that it sounded more like a question than a statement when Zhangjing grinned. He leaned into Yanjun's space, pouting again.

"Pretty please?"

And Yanjun was weak. He was so very weak.

"… okay."

Zhangjing squealed and backed off, taking his stand with the sword. Yanjun took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart. He tried to imagine someone else in front of him and focus on the sword because if he looked to close at Zhangjing, he was sure that he would lose his footing.

Zhangjing barely gave him enough time to find his stance before he attacked again. But this time Yanjun didn't back away. He kept his eyes on Zhangjing's sword and his feet and he managed to fight back.

Of course, he won, even if he had been close to falling on his face when he stupidly stole a glance of the other's face. But he had managed to disarm the other, Zhangjing standing in front of him, chest heaving and sweat trailing down his neck. He was smiling, not at all looking upset over the fact that he lost. Yanjun on the other hand…

He lowered his sword, thrusting it back into Minghao's hands.

"Thank you," Zhangjing beamed. "That was fun."

Yanjun grunted. He felt a bit used and he didn't like it. He didn't like the feeling of that Zhangjing probably could get him to do anything he wanted. He turned around and picked up his book.

"Sure," he said, before stalking off.

"Yanjun, wait- I- hey, stop, talk to me," Zhangjing said, throwing his sword to Chengcheng who barely caught it before he rushed after Yanjun.

"I have nothing to say," Yanjun said, shaking of the hand that had grabbed his arm.

"You are upset with me."

"What gave it away?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you won't stand still so I can talk to you," Zhangjing said, voice heavy with sarcasm as he followed Yanjun down below deck.

"Maybe that means that I don't want to talk to you?"

"I want to apologize."

"Then do that and leave," Yanjun didn't feel like talking to Zhangjing right now. He wanted to do what he always did when he was upset or felt bad, which was to be alone.

"But you won't listen to me and know that I mean it if I just say it," Zhangjing argued, and Yanjun had to admit that he was right. He was not ready to forgive Zhangjing yet, he wanted to be upset, and if he listened, he knew that the other would make sense of it all.

"Zhangjing, please," he said and turned around so hastily that the shorter bumped into his chest. They had come down to the storage deck, where they usually practiced shooting. He automatically reached out so he could steady Zhangjing, but then he immediately let go. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But I want to talk about it," Zhangjing argued, crossing his arms.

"Just let me be angry for a while, I'll get over it," Yanjun almost pleaded. His feelings felt all mixed up since he both wanted nothing more than to push the other way and pull him in and bury his face against his neck. But he knew that the second thing wasn't an option, so he was only left with pushing away the other. Which would be much easier if Zhangjing would let him.

"Is it because I bullied you into fighting against me?" Zhangjing was apparently not dropping it.

"You didn't bully me," Yanjun argued. Because that wasn't really the truth. He had given in because he was weak for the other, not because he was afraid or something like that.

"I did. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Zhangjing said firmly. Then he gave him a tentative smile. "I just wanted to play with you."

"You can play with me," Yanjun said immediately, before he even finished the thought that that might not be the best thing to say out loud. "I mean- Let's at least not play anything that could end in me hurting you."

"Why are you so afraid of me getting hurt?" Zhangjing asked curiously. Yanjun wished he hadn't, because he hadn't really dared to admit to himself why he felt the way he did. And he was not emotionally strong enough to face those feeling right now.

"I just don't like the idea of it. You are so… innocent," he settled for. Zhangjing snorted.

"I don't think anyone has described me as innocent before."

"Yeah, you're not innocent innocent. Not like Quanzhe. But just… it would pain me to hurt you." The confession also pained him, but he realised that Zhangjing wouldn't be satisfied before he gave some sort of explanation.

Zhangjing gave him a thoughtful look and once again Yanjun felt like the other could see everything. Then he slowly took a step forward. Yanjun stood frozen, just watching as Zhangjing closed the two steps between them.

"Can I give you a hug?" Zhangjing said, voice barely above a whisper. Yanjun nodded.

Zhangjing smiled as he wrapped his arms around Yanjun's middle, leaning his head against his shoulder. Yanjun was a bit taller, Zhangjing's hair tickling his cheek. At first, he felt stiff, weirdly putting his arms around the other. But as Zhangjing didn't let go, he started to relax.

It was nice. Zhangjing felt warm and soft in his arms, breathing out little puffs of air on his shoulder. He didn't really hug the others. Sure, Zhengting hugged everyone, and Yanchen was a bit of a hugger, but otherwise, he wasn't so big on skinship.

But it felt different with Zhangjing. Safer. Like he was allowed to relax and maybe fall apart a bit, and Zhangjing wouldn't judge him. So maybe he hugged a little tighter, bringing the shorter even closer.

"You okay?" Zhangjing whispered without letting go. Yanjun shook his head, unable to say the words out loud.

"I got you," Zhangjing mumbled, placing a soft kiss on Yanjun's shoulder, making his breath hitch slightly. He didn't think anyone had ever kissed him like that. Sweet and soft and without any intention behind it. "It's okay."

Yanjun kind of lost the track of time of how long they stood like that, but after a while his legs started to feel numb and he could feel Zhangjing shifting slightly, clearly also uncomfortable.

He pulled away, but not so far that Zhangjing was out of his arms. He gave the other an awkward smiled when he met his eyes.

"Better?" Zhangjing asked, hand coming up to brush away Yanjun's bangs from his forehead.

Yanjun hummed and nodded.

"And we're good?"

"Of course," Yanjun said, pulling Zhangjing in for a short hug before letting go. "Thank you."

"Good. I was afraid that I had overstepped for a while."

"You didn't," Yanjun reassured him. Zhangjing smiled. "I'm just not used to people trying to talk with me when I'm in a mood. The others just let me be."

"Really? I would've thought that they wouldn't let you sulk by yourself."

"They tried, but I can be pretty stupidly stubborn when I want to."

"I noticed," Zhangjing teased, fingers trailing down from Yanjun's bang, down over his cheek. It sent shivers down his back and he hoped that the other wouldn't notice.

"You are the first to not give up when I push you away," Yanjun said. Zhangjing looked a bit sad over that.

"They don't know what they missed, not getting to see this side of you."

"The weak one," he said before he could stop himself. Ziyi and Zhengting had both scolded him over that several times, especially in the beginning, when he was used to putting himself down.

"No. I don't think you have a weak side," Zhangjing argued, thumb stroking over Yanjun's cheekbones.

"I'm weak for you," Yanjun said, phrasing it like a flirt, hoping that the shorter wouldn't take it too seriously, even if it was completely true.

Zhangjing laughed and removed his hand from Yanjun's cheek to cover his own mouth. "Stop."

Yanjun grinned. This felt a bit safer, he was good at this.

"Who wouldn't be though? Just looked at that smile."

Zhangjing swatted him. "Lin Yanjun," he whined, but he was smiling.

"Everyone has a soft spot for You Zhangjing."

"Even Lin Yanjun?" the tone was teasing, but there was a hint of an honest question in there.

"Even Lin Yanjun," Yanjun confirmed. And suddenly Zhangjing felt a lot closer. "Especially Lin Yanjun."

"That's good to hear," Zhangjing breathed, lips just millimeters away from his. "Because You Zhangjing has a soft spot for Lin Yanjun as well."

"Really?" Yanjun barely dared to breathe, afraid to ruin the moment. He didn't dare to lean forward and close the small gap between their lips either.

"I thought it was obvious."

"I'm quite stupid."

Zhangjing laughed, and Yanjun smiled. It was definitely his favourite sound in the world.

"Then I guess I'll just have to be smart for us both then," Zhangjing teased, hand coming up to settle on Yanjun's neck.

"Will you be the brave one as well?" Yanjun whispered.

"If you want me to."

"Please."

Zhangjing immediately leaned in and closed the gap between them. Yanjun gasped when their lips met, taken over by the feeling of how soft the other's lips were. He pulled Zhangjing closer, reeling in the feeling of how good the shorter felt against him and how their lips were moving together. Yanjun had kissed other people before, quite a lot, but it had never felt like this.

He had once read a stupid book for Minghao, Chengcheng, and Zeren, about two lovers who only felt whole with each other. They called each other soulmates, and when they kissed it was like nothing they experienced before. At that time Yanjun's felt like the book was exaggerating, two people couldn't possibly be made for each other. But when Zhangjing hummed into his mouth he wondered if it hadn't been a bit of truth in that book.

He felt Zhangjing's tongue against his lips and he happily let the other in, moaning in the back of his throat as Zhangjing followed up with pulling a hand through Yanjun's hair. It felt like he could stay here for the rest of eternity, just kissing Zhangjing and feeling his body against his. What were food and sleep when Zhangjing kissed him like he was starving.

Eventually, Yanjun found himself with his back against the wall, unsure about when they had moved. But he didn't have much time to think about it since Zhangjing's hand moved down from his hair and shoulder, now tracing over Yanjun's chest and sides, down over his hips and thighs. He moaned again as Zhangjing squeezed his hips, pressing their bodies together. That earned him a small moan from Zhangjing as well, and he decided that he might have a new favourite sound. Screw Zhangjing laughing when he had Zhangjing moaning.

"Fuck," Yanjun breathed between the kisses. He let his hands wander over Zhangjing's back, up through his hair and down over his ass. Zhangjing continued to kiss him like he never wanted to stop. Not that Yanjun wanted that either. He had already declared that he wanted to do nothing else but this for the rest of his days.

"Yanjun," Zhangjing breathed, and Yanjun almost fell apart from the sound of his name from Zhangjing's kissed swollen lips. "Is this okay?"

"Yes," he mumbled, pressing small kisses over Zhangjing's cheeks and jaw. "This is more than okay."

Zhangjing hummed happily, leaning forward so he could kiss and nibble a trail up Yanjun's neck. Yanjun had to hold on to the other, his legs almost giving in under him from the feeling.

"I'm coming down, please be decent!" Minghao's voice suddenly echoed down the stairs and Yanjun's eyes flew open. Zhangjing on the other hand practically groaned in frustration. He gave Yanjun a last deep kiss – leaving him breathless – before he stepped back. Yanjun felt lightheaded and he was glad he had the wall behind him to lean on, otherwise, Minghao might have found him on the floor by Zhangjing's feet.

"Seriously, is it okay to come down?" Minghao called, obviously standing just above the stair leading down.

"Yes, you can come down," Zhangjing called back, muffling a laugh behind his hand. Minghao peaked down, stopping halfway down the stairs. He was holding a hand in front of his face as if he was prepared to cover his eyes if needed.

"Ziyi needs you on the helm," Minghao informed them, looking at Yanjun. "He wanted me to get you, not caring at all that I might be scarred for life."

"Stop being dramatic," Zhangjing told him, and Yanjun couldn't help but be impressed of how normal Zhangjing managed to sound. He, on the other hand, felt like he would have trouble forming proper sentences if he opened his mouth. So instead he just nodded, but he didn't move.

Minghao seemed to pick up on that. "Zhangjing, I think you broke Yanjun."

Zhangjing gave him a surprised look, eyes scanning his face. "I did?" He looked a bit too pleased over that fact. Yanjun said nothing. He just wanted Minghao to go away so Zhangjing could continue kissing him. But he knew that Ziyi was expecting him, and even if their captain wasn't particularly scary, you didn't want to disappoint him. Because the way Ziyi looked at you when he was disappointed in you made you feel awful and you never wanted to experience that feeling again.

"Yanjun?" Zhangjing said when he didn't say anything or moved.

"Uh," Yanjun said. Real smooth. Zhangjing smiled fondly, and Yanjun was thankful for that, because at least the other didn't think he was an idiot then. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Yeah, give me a minute and I'll be up."

Minghao looked doubtful. "Sure thing, champ," he said before he left.

"Sorry," Zhangjing said, but he looked like he had trouble not grinning at Yanjun.

"You can at least try to look like you mean it."

"Sorry," the other laughed, "You are just so cute."

Yanjun could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. He spluttered something incoherent before he actually managed to get off the wall. Zhangjing kept laughing, and a smile tugged at Yanjun's lips as well. He captured the shorter in his arms, nuzzling his face against his hair.

"You need to go," Zhangjing protested, but he wrapped his arms around Yanjun anyway.

"I don't want to."

"Me neither. But we can do it again sometime?"

Yanjun huffed at Zhangjing's unsure tone. "Like I'd let you get away from me know."

"So possessive."

"Just a little."

Zhangjing laughed and reached up so he could press a kiss against his dimples.

"No, I promise I'm not like that. I just… like to continue doing this? Just the two of us?"

"Yeah, it's not like I planned to invite someone else," Zhangjing snorted. Yanjun squeezed him. "Yes yes, I know what you meant." The shorter laughed. "I want to continue with this as well. You made me feel nice."

"You too," Yanjun said, cupping Zhangjing's cheek and pressing their lips together. The feeling sent shivers down his whole body.

"You really need to go now, before Ziyi sends Minghao down again. Or Zhengting."

Yanjun snorted at that, but he did let Zhangjing go. "Fine. See you later?"

"Of course." Zhangjing pushed him towards the stairs, sending him off with a light smack on his ass that made him blush again.

 

The look Ziyi gave him when he got up to the helm made him wonder how he looked. The captain smiled and reached out to smoothen down Yanjun's hair. He could feel himself blushing again.

"Minghao and Chengcheng told me you had an interesting sparring session with Zhangjing," Ziyi said, giving him a meaningful look. Yanjun groaned. Of course, the word had already started to spread. It was impossible to have secrets on a ship when they all practically lived on top on each other.

"Yeah, you could call it that," Yanjun answered avoidantly.

"Are you happy?" Ziyi asked.

"Yes," he answered truthfully. Zhangjing made him happy, and he decided to make sure that he told the other that.

"Then I'm happy," Ziyi said with a bright smile and squeezed Yanjun's shoulder. Yanjun gave the captain a thankful smile.

 

-

 

"Tell me, is he a good kisser?" Dinghao said, leaning close to Zhangjing, looking eager.

"Yeah," Zhangjing breathed, feeling giddy. He didn't think he'd ever feel like this towards someone before. He was especially happy that Yanjun seemed to feel the same.

"Considering how Zhangjing hasn't stopped smiling for hours, casting glances up to the helm every other second, looking like a love-sick idiot, I would come to that conclusion," Chaoze added, but he looked happy for Zhangjing.

"I do not look like a love-sick idiot," Zhangjing denied, tearing his eyes away from where he might have been staring at Yanjun. Again.

"You do," Dinghao said, agreeing with Chaoze. Which he did most of the time. That or argued completely against him, just because he could. Dinghao always seemed to test the limits with Chaoze, and he had been doing it for as long as they known each other.

Before Xinchun had joined them, Zhangjing had suspected that it was something between Dinghao and Chaoze. But when the younger had arrived Dinghao had fallen head over heels for him and Xinchun obviously felt the same for the other. What Chaoze thought of that Zhangjing was unsure, but sometimes he got the feeling that Chaoze might be a little jealous.

"You have no right to speak, Lu Dinghao," Zhangjing told him, pointing at his face. "Not with the way you look at Xinchun."

"I do not," Dinghao protested, pouting.

"You do," Zhangjing and Chaoze said at the same time. Which only made Dinghao pout more.

"But we were talking about Zhangjing and Yanjun now. Tell us more. Did you do it?" Dinghao wiggled his eyebrows and Zhangjing slapped him on the arm.

"No!"

"Did you want to?" More eyebrow wiggles.

Zhangjing blushed. It wasn't like he was new to sex but considering the way it had been used against him, he felt a bit unsure about it. Sure, making out and pressing Yanjun up against that wall had felt good, but the thought of going further now made something twist inside him.

Chaoze and Dinghao must have guessed his thoughts because they looked less teasing and more understanding now. They had been going through the same stuff after all. They had all been there together, meaning that they also had seen each other being used, one after the other.

"I'm sorry," Dinghao said, looking sad. That boy always wore his feeling on his sleeve. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." Zhangjing pulled the younger in with an arm around his shoulders. "I think I want to. Someday. Just to associate it with something else than… _that_."

"Yanjun will surely understand," Chaoze said. "And if he doesn't, I'll dump him in the ocean. No one will suspect me."

Zhangjing snorted. He was hundred percent sure that Chaoze would succeed with that if he wanted. Yanjun was a twig.

"It's nice. To have it mean something else than what we went through," Dinghao shared. "Xinchun agrees. It took some time, but now it's fine."

Chaoze looked like he wanted to protest, but didn't say anything, he just turned around his head.

"Thank you, Dinghao," Zhangjing smiled, hugging the younger closing.

"Do you think he'll be any good?"

"Dinghao!" Chaoze exclaimed, hitting the other on the arm. Dinghao laughed as he tried to get away from Chaoze, only resulting in the shorter falling over him. Zhangjing almost laughed at the sudden tension as Chaoze stared down on Dinghao's face, straddling his waist. Dinghao's eyes were big, and he didn't move.

Zhangjing had to cough to make them move again. The both of them jumped, looking embarrassed. He decided to not comment on it. They had to figure that one out themselves. He just hoped that Dinghao would be honest with Xinchun.

"So…" Dinghao said, trying to look unbothered. "Yanjun, huh?"

"Yeah, Yanjun," Zhangjing confirmed, trying to resist the urge of rolling his eyes.

"He doesn't seem like your type. So cold and fierce."

Zhangjing snorted at that. They had no idea. The Yanjun he saw was sweet and cute, and a bit awkward, and nothing like the one showed the rest of the crew. It made Zhangjing feel special, seeing a side of Yanjun that no one else got to see.

"He is my type, trust me," Zhangjing smiled, glancing over at the helm again, catching Yanjun's eyes. The other had clearly been watching him, and he winked when Zhangjing caught his eyes.

"I'm really happy for you," Chaoze smiled.

"Me too," Dinghao agreed. "You deserve all the happiness."

"Thanks," Zhangjing smiled, pulling them in for a hug.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50k words in and we get our first kiss asdnkjdf. Hope you liked it! (it was very fun to write)
> 
> This was also the last finished chapter i had, uuuh. now i really need to start writing properly again if i want to continue updating once a week (and i will. i'll make that promise to both you and myself)
> 
> Now i'm falling asleep on the sofa, so i'll just go to bed. Waking up on mondays is the best, bc then i get to wake up to your comments <3 again, thank you, you are all the best readers a girl could wish for


	12. Friend or foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet up with some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your comments on the last chapter. I promise i'll answer them all, i've just had a bad week. Or not even bad i've just been... off? Dunno. I managed to finish this chapter at least. And the plot thickens. dun dun dun... 
> 
> Trigger warnings:  
> 1\. Light bdsm undertones? Or something like that. It just mostly hinted at

 

 

"Ship at starboard!" Xingjie called, making Ziyi look up from the maps he'd been studying with Linong. They had been following the trail of a big slave ship that, according to the logs they taken from the last ship they took over, would be passing through these waters.

Ziyi took up his looking-glass to get a better look. The ship was still too far away to make out properly, but it was not big enough to be the ship they've been looking for. The shape was wrong. That ship looked like it was made for speed and not cargo.

"Friend or foe?" Zhengting called from down on deck.

"Unclear, it's too far away to tell, but she seems to be moving in our direction," Xingjie called back.

"Give us an update as soon as you can make out her colours," Ziyi ordered and the look-out gave him a signal to show that he had heard.

"Is it the slave ship?" Linong asked as Ziyi gave over the looking glass him to let him see for himself.

"No, it's not big enough," Ziyi answered as Linong watched.

"No, you're right. It can't be that ship."

"Is it the Navy?" Xukun asked. He had taken up sitting up at the helm, watching Ziyi work. Ziyi didn't mind, he liked having Xukun near him. They hadn't really had any more moments like the one they had a few weeks ago, when Xukun had broken down, but they talked more and spent more time together getting to know each other.

"I'm not sure," Ziyi answered truthfully. "It could be."

"Should we turn around and try to get away from them?" Xukun said, furrowing his brows.

"We'll wait and see what Xingjie says. It might be a friend." Ziyi gave Xukun a reassuring smile.

"Here, you can look for yourself," Linong said, giving the looking glass over to Xukun with a smile.

"Thank you," Xukun smiled, placing the looking glass against his eye, looking out over the sea.

 

About an hour later came Xingjie's next call. "It's a friend!"

"Really, can you tell who it is?" Ziyi said, feeling relief flood through him. He had not been in the mood for a flight.

He could hear the smile in Xingjie's voice when he answered. "It's The Antidote!"

Xukun handed him the looking-glass without him needing to ask, and he gave the other a thankful smile before he pressed the looking-glass against his eyes.

Xingjie was right, it was definitely The Antidote, her black hull being the most obvious giveaway. He was happy to see them, it's been long since he met Yue Yue and his crew, but he also remembered Mubo's words. He wondered if Yue Yue had gone through with his plan yet.

Zhengting, who was the only one who knew about it except Ziyi, seemed to share his concerns because he came up to the helm and placed himself right next to him.

"Do you think…?" Zhengting said, voice low and only for Ziyi to hear. He didn't have to say more.

"I don't know," Ziyi answered. "I'll guess we'll see since they seem to be coming our way."

Zhengting hummed, brows furrowed as he looked at the little black spot that was The Antidote. "I don't like it. My gut is telling me that something is off."

"I do trust your gut, but I think we'll just have to wait and see where this leads us," Ziyi said, squeezing Zhengting's shoulders.

"I know. I just wanted you to know."

"Is something wrong?" Xukun suddenly asked behind them. Ziyi hadn't even noticed that he had moved from his spot. He was looking between them and Ziyi immediately let got of Zhengting shoulder. He had told Xukun that it was nothing going on between him and Zhengting, but he wanted to show it too, even if this might be a bit irrational.

Zhengting looked at Ziyi as well, waiting for him to speak first.

"No, hopefully not," Ziyi said, trying to look like nothing was wrong. "But you'll never know what kind of news you'll receive when you run into another ship of pirates. Especially not now with Zhang Yixing sailing around."

It wasn't completely a lie, it was mostly true because that did concern Ziyi as well, it was just not the whole truth. But no one needed to know about that yet. Hopefully, it would be nothing and they didn't need to know anything about it now or never.

Xukun looked like he didn't believe him, but he didn't press him on the subject.

"We'll be having an encounter with The Antidote in a while," Ziyi called out to the rest of the ship. "They're heading our way, so they'll most likely want to talk to us. Let's turn BOOGIE around so we can meet them."

 

The Antidote was a bigger ship than BOOGIE, with a black hull and dark sails. Yue Yue had always had a thing for the dramatic. He and his crew had a slightly different view on things than Ziyi, but overall, they got along fine and Ziyi saw them as good comrades.

"Hi!" Ling Chao shouted with a big grin as he waved over from The Antidote. The skinny boy was one of Yue Yue's closest, and you shouldn't be fooled by his playful attitude. He was a master with the bow, and if you got too close, he had several daggers hidden on his body. Not many had made it out alive after an encounter with him.

Ziyi recognized several of the crew members on The Antidote, but they seemed to have gotten some new recruits since the last time they run into each other. But the two placing the gang-plank between their two ships he knew – Li Rang and Xu Shengen.

"Good afternoon," Shengen greeted with a small bow of his head and a grin. "Fancy running into you this fine day."

"Hello," Ziyi said, bowing his head back. He had Zhengting and Zhou Rui by his side as they stood ready to greet the other crew. "Where do you have your captain?"

"Here," Yue Yue said with a smile as he turned up behind Li Rang and Shengen. "Hello, Ziyi."

"Yue Yue, nice of you to drop by," he smiled and grabbed the other captain's wrist firmly as he came over to BOOGIE.

"When we recognized BOOGIE, we had to stop by and say hi."

"Rui-ge!" Ling Chao suddenly called and threw himself over the shorter man out of nowhere. Zhou Rui barely managed to keep them upright, but he was laughing as he ruffed they younger's hair.

"Hello, didi," Zhou Rui smiled.

"We have amazing news," Ling Chao beamed, hanging off Zhou Rui's neck.

"Really?" Ziyi said, turning to Yue Yue, who almost managed to hide the disapproving look he gave his youngest crew member. But not quite. Ziyi saw it, and he was pretty sure Zhengting had seen it as well because he breathed out a puff of air and brushed Ziyi's arm.

"Yeah," Yue Yue said, without elaborating. "Let's have dinner together tonight and share what has happened us since we last met."

"Sure, we would like that," Ziyi said, taking Yue Yue's outstretched arm again.

"Then you're welcome over to The Antidote. I'm sure everyone has a lot to talk about."

 

Yue Yue invited him and Zhengting to his cabin to talk. Inside they found Bu Fan, Yue Yue's right hand, tied to Yue Yue's chair. He looked sour and Yue Yue smirked when he saw him.

"Um," Zhengting said, Bu Fan's eyes going big when he saw them and a blush rising on his cheeks. It looked weird seeing the big man blush.

"We had a disagreement. I left him here so he could think over who's in charge," Yue Yue said like it would explain why he had tied his right hand to his chair. He dragged a finger over Bu Fan's jaw and the taller man shuddered.

"Say hi to our guest," Yue Yue ordered, and Bu Fan blushed again.

"Lao Yue," he whined, pulling at his restraints. Yue Yue cleared his throat and Bu Fan immediately turned to Ziyi and Zhengting and bowed his head. "Hi, guys."

"I must say you have an… interesting way of treating your crew," Ziyi commented and Zhengting huffed. He clearly didn't approve of Yue Yue's ways.

"It's consensual," Yue Yue said, and Bu Fan nodded, even if he still looked a bit embarrassed. "It's not like I treat them all like this."

"Ah," Ziyi said, suddenly realising what this was all about. Zhengting huffed again, he seemed to have caught on straight away.

"Sorry, I had actually forgotten about leaving him here," Yue apologized, without sounding very sorry, and Bu Fan made an offended sound.

"Wait, for how long has he been sitting here?" Zhengting asked.

Yue Yue and Bu Fan looked at each other. "A few hours?" Yue Yue guessed.

"Seems about right," Bu Fan agreed.

Ziyi and Zhengting exchanged a look as well. They both seemed to agree that the other two were a bit weird.

"So, you had news?" Ziyi said, steering the conversation away from the awkward subject of what Yue Yue and Bu Fan did when they were alone.

"Have you been to The Island lately?" Yue Yue said, without answering Ziyi's question. He started to untie Bu Fan as he spoke.

"Yes, we were there a couple of weeks ago."

"Did you talk to Mubo?"

"Yes." Ziyi wondered how much he should say. "He told me that you had been there just a few days earlier."

"And?" Yue said, probably sensing that Mubo had told Ziyi more than that.

"And that you had some kind of plan and that you didn't tell him what it was," Ziyi finished.

Yue hummed. "Mubo is too kind. He didn't tell you how Qin Fen almost put a sword through Bu Fan because I refused to tell them my plan? And that I called them all kind of unkind words?"

Ziyi almost expected Yue to add a ‘Just kidding!' but it never came, and he realised that the other captain was serious.

"No, he didn't mention that."

"Too kind of him. I'm not sure that I deserve it," Yue shook his head slightly with a small smile.

"What are you up to?" Zhengting asked, straight to the point. He had always been more straightforward than Ziyi.

"I can't tell you," Yue said, pushing Bu Fan out of his chair so he could sit down. Bu Fan massaged his wrist, but otherwise, he looked like he didn't mind.

"I thought you invited us in here so you could tell us," Zhengting said, looking a bit sour.

"No." Yue studied his nails before he continued. "I just called you in here so I could tell you that we're onto something big and the fewer that know, the better for all. We're already risking quite a lot here, we don't want to jeopardize it more by having too many knowing. For now, it's only my crew that knows, but I promise that it will change the life for pirates from now on."

Ziyi and Zhengting exchanged a look, not knowing how to answer that. It sounded too good to be true.

"I get that you're suspicious. I would've felt the same. It's not like this is the most trusting life," Yue Yue continued, leaning forward on his elbows. "But I ask you to trust me on this one."

"I expect you to tell us when the time comes," Ziyi countered, unease boiling in his stomach. If Yue Yue had had that kind of argument with Mubo, it didn't sound good.

"Of course. When the time comes."

Zhengting huffed again, crossing his arms. He clearly didn't like it and Ziyi couldn't blame him. This whole thing set him on edge.

"You two seems to be more on edge than usual," Yue Yue commented, calculating eyes scanning over them.

Ziyi took a deep breath. He absolutely hated bringing bad news. "Did you hear about Jackson?"

Yue Yue and Bu Fan exchanged a look. "What about Jackson?" Bu Fan asked.

"Commander Zhang got him. Another crew found the burning wreck of Papillon a couple of weeks ago, but no bodies," Ziyi said. It has been weeks, but the wound in his heart seemed just as fresh as when he first got the news.

"No," Bu Fan breathed, staring at them with big eyes that were begging them to tell him that it wasn't true. At the same time, Yue Yue stood up, looking furious.

"What?" he demanded. "You're lying."

"Why would we lie?" Zhengting said, also standing up. He seemed just as angry.

"Because it's impossible that that bastard Zhang could've defeated Jackson," Yue Yue almost growled, jaw tight.

"Yue…" Bu Fan said carefully, placing a hand on his captain's shoulder. "Please."

"I wish that it just was a sick joke, but we're telling the truth. Mubo told us before we left the Island. He has called a meeting for the captains in three weeks from now," Ziyi said, giving Yue Yue a look that dared him to snap again.

Yue Yue seemed to unconsciously reach out for Bu Fan as he sat down again. The taller man moved so he was standing behind Yue Yue, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"How's Qin Fen?" Bu Fan asked as Yue Yue seemed deep in thought.

"As you can expect. But he has Mubo, he'll be fine," Ziyi said.

"This just proves that what we've done is more necessary than ever," Yue Yue finally said, looking up with a new glow in his eyes. Ziyi didn't like it, he looked almost insane. "Now leave. You're welcome back tonight." Yue Yue dismissed them with a flick of his wrist, and Ziyi and Zhengting barely made it out of the room before Yue Yue had Bu Fan pinned against his desk, hands moving inside the taller man's shirt.

Ziyi nodded to a few of the crewmembers of The Antidote that he recognised, but he didn't stop to talk to anyone as he and Zhengting made their way back to BOOGIE. Zhengting seemed to be fuming next to him, and Ziyi wouldn't say that he was happy with their meeting either.

"What happened?" Zhou Rui asked when they were back on their ship. Zhengting didn't bother answering, he just stomped off to Ziyi's cabin, slamming the door shut behind him. "What did Yue Yue say to you guys?"

"I'll tell you later," Ziyi said. He still wasn't sure how much he should tell the other about what both Mubo and Yue Yue had told him and Zhengting, but he felt like he needed to tell someone. "It's not that bad. It's just… we'll see. Can you tell the rest of the crew that they could do what they want for the rest of the day and that we'll have dinner over at The Antidote tonight?"

"Sure," Zhou Rui said automatically. Ziyi gave him a thankful nod before he left to follow Zhengting. But he didn't get far until Xukun caught his eye, looking like he wanted to talk to him. Ziyi stopped, glancing at over at his cabin where he knew Zhengting was waiting, but his heart tugged him against Xukun.

"Wenjun," he said, calling the tall man over. Wenjun looked a bit surprised but came over anyway.

"Do you need something, Captain?"

"Can you go and talk to Zhengting?" Ziyi asked straight to the point. He could still feel Xukun's eyes on him. "He's quite in a bad mood, but I need to…" he gestured vaguely at Xukun's direction and Wenjun seemed to get the point. "I'm not sure how much he'll tell you, that's up to him, but he needs someone right now. And honestly, you're probably a better choice than me."

"Okay," Wenjun said, suddenly looking nervous. Ziyi gave him a reassuring smile and a pat on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

He didn't look if Wenjun did as he asked him, his eyes were only on Xukun who was waiting up at the helm for him. The other had a small frown between his eyebrows and the look he gave The Antidote and her crew were a bit suspicious.

"Is something wrong?" Xukun asked as soon as Ziyi stopped next to him. 

"Why do you ask?" Ziyi said, knowing well that it was obvious that something was wrong.

"Zhengting just came back looking like he wanted to kill someone," Xukun deadpanned.

"Are you suggesting that he doesn't always look like that?"

Xukun gave him a long look and Ziyi sighed. In a way, he wanted to tell Xukun, but he wasn't sure it was safe. Xukun didn't have a relationship with the other crew, he didn't know them, and Ziyi didn't want to give him the wrong impression. He did like Yue Yue and his crew most of the time.

"We got some bad news. In a way," he said evasively.

"In a way?"

Ziyi looked over at Xukun who's was looking at him with a worried frown. He reached out and gently stroked his fingers over Xukun's eyebrows, smoothing out the frown, then he let his hand fall down next to the other's, not quite daring to take it.

"Yue Yue have some sort of plan," he said slowly, looking down on their hands next to each other. "He won't tell us what it is, but the implications are that it's something huge and something that will change the lives for all of us."

"Then why won't he tell you?" Xukun furrowed his eyebrows again but this time Ziyi resisted the urge to reach out and smooth it out. It was only an excuse to get to touch the other after all.

"There's a bigger risk with more people knowing," Ziyi explained. "But he wouldn't even tell Mubo, which tells me that it's something he knows Mubo would be against. And that sets me on edge."

"Is that why Zhengting looked like he wanted to kill?"

"He thinks Yue Yue is being reckless."

"Do you agree?" Xukun looked like the only important thing to him was what Ziyi thought about it.

"Partly. But this life is much about being reckless. You have to be reckless and take risks if you want to survive," Ziyi said slowly, carefully weighing his words. "But we have also survived because we have had Mubo to protect us, and if Yue Yue is reluctant to tell him, then it might be something bigger than we can handle. And that worries me."

Xukun's frown became deeper. "Do you think he'll ever tell you?"

"Yes, eventually. But most likely not until his plan has gone through. Or failed."

"What do you do if he fails?"

"I don't know," Ziyi sighed. This was the biggest reason why he wished Yue Yue would tell them, so they could be prepared if he failed. "I guess we'll just have our finger cross that he succeeds."

Xukun looked worried and Ziyi carefully placed his hand over the other's, unsure if he overstepped any boundaries by doing so. They hadn't really talked about it. But Xukun immediately turned his hand around and intertwined their fingers, giving his hand a squeeze.

"We'll be fine. I don't think Yue Yue would do anything too reckless," Ziyi reassured.

"I trust you," Xukun said, leaning their shoulders together. His words made Ziyi heart skip a beat. When he met Xukun those few months ago, he had never imagined that he would trust him. Ziyi couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you."

Xukun looked a bit surprised. "What for?"

"For trusting me."

Xukun smiled and nudged their shoulders together. His cheeks were dusted with a light shade of pink. "Don't be stupid."

"I'm glad to hear that you trust me, that's all," Ziyi smiled back, squeezing Xukun's hand. He didn't care if he sounded stupid or if he was blushing. He was just happy that Xukun was feeling safe and at home on the ship enough to trust him. He couldn't wish for more.

Xukun leaned against him again. "I trust you," he repeated.

Ziyi looked over at The Antidote. He wondered for a moment if Yue Yue would tell them more during the dinner, but then he put it out of his mind and decided to focus on Xukun next to him instead. For now, he would just linger in the feeling of the other's hand in his and his weight against his shoulder, not having to be the captain, and just being Ziyi.

 

-

 

There was a hesitant knock on the door and Zhengting stopped his pacing back and forth. He had been expecting Ziyi, but it couldn't be him if there was a knock. Ziyi wouldn't knock on his own door.

"Yes?" Zhengting said, crossing his arms, not really in the mood to talk to anyone except Ziyi.

Most of his anger ran of him though, when Wenjun poked his head inside. "Hi, can I come in?"

"Yes, of course," Zhengting said immediately. Wenjun gave him a small smile and closed the door after him.

"Are you okay?" Wenjun asked carefully, tilting his head slightly as if he was trying to see straight through Zhengting. He always did that and Zhengting got a feeling that it worked. Because except for Ziyi, Wenjun was probably the one that knew him best.

"Did Ziyi send you?" he asked instead, without answering the other's question.

Wenjun sighed. "Yes."

"What did he tell you?" Zhengting needed to know how much Wenjun knew and why he really was there. He couldn't afford to just be happy the Wenjun was there.

"Not much. Just that you were in a bad mood and that you probably needed to talk to someone," Wenjun said carefully, taking a few steps closer.

Zhengting huffed. He hadn't expected Ziyi to throw Wenjun at him at this time. It wasn't really fair. "And why couldn't he come himself?"

Wenjun shifted uncomfortably, looking away. Zhengting realised with a guilty pang how it must have sounded. But before he could explain that he didn't mean it like that, Wenjun answered.

"He's talking to Xukun."

"Ah." That made a lot of sense. And Zhengting was happy that Ziyi and Xukun seemed to be doing some progress in their relationship. He knew that Xukun during this short amount of time had come to mean a lot to Ziyi. But at the same time, he was kind of jealous. Because every time he looked a Wenjun, standing so near, he always felt like he was out of Zhengting's reach. And it hurt.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Wenjun asked eventually when Zhengting didn't say anything more.

Zhengting shrugged, unsure how to answer. Yue Yue's plan worried him, but he wasn't sure if it was wise to tell the others about it. There wasn't really any point worrying them as well. To be honest, he just wanted to be held and forget about everything for a while.

He looked up at Wenjun. His sweet gentle giant. Zhengting would never forget that day in the rain when Wenjun had almost died and he had decided to save him.

"What are thinking about?" Wenjun asked, taking a step closer.

"You," Zhengting answered truthfully. Wenjun blinked. "The day we saved you."

"What made you think of that?"

Zhengting shrugged again. "I'm just glad that we did."

"Me too," Wenjun smiled, taking the last steps that separated them. He opened his arms in a silent invitation. Zhengting smiled. Wenjun always seemed to know what he needed without him having to say it out loud. He leaned into Wenjun's embrace, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Wenjun's heart was beating steady in his chest and Zhengting closed his eyes, focusing on the sound. Wenjun placed one of his hands carefully at the back of Zhengting's head, playing lightly with his hair. The other hand was laying steady over his back.

Zhengting wondered if this was the moment. The moment when he told Wenjun that he was in love with him and had been in love with him since about the moment they rescued him. He wondered what Wenjun would say. A part of him knew that Wenjun probably felt the same. He recognised the looks he got from the taller, they looked the same as the ones he gave. But another part of him didn't dare to hope. Didn't dare to assume.

Zhengting had never considered himself brave. And as he stood in Wenjun's embrace he felt so scared that he felt like crying. So, he did. Wenjun didn't say anything, he just pulled him closer, whispering small _it's okay_ 's and _I got you_ 's against Zhengting's hair.

Zhengting cried out all his love that he didn't dare to express to the taller man, a part of him hoping that Wenjun would understand without him having to voice it out loud. This might have been the perfect opportunity to tell him, and Zhengting might have just missed it. What if he never dared to say anything and Wenjun moved on and found someone else that was braver? Or worse, what if he got killed without Zhengting never getting the chance to tell him how much he loved him?

If Ziyi had given him the opportunity to live, Wenjun gave him a reason for it.

"I'm scared," Zhengting sobbed against Wenjun's chest. "I'm so so scared."

"I know," Wenjun said, "We are all scared."

Zhengting was glad that Wenjun didn't ask him to specify what he feared. But there was always something to fear, especially now when Zhang Yixing was hunting them down one by one, so Zhengting guessed that he could always blame it on that if Wenjun eventually asked.

Instead, Wenjun pulled him impossibly closer, wrapping himself around Zhengting as if he could protect him like that.

"You'll never leave me, right?" It slipped out of Zhengting before he could stop himself.

"Never," Wenjun immediately answered. "I would never leave you. I'll always be here for you as long as you want me."

"Forever," Zhengting said, without doubt, a few tears still clinging to his cheeks. He didn't dare to look up at Wenjun's face, and the sound of his own beating heart echoed in his ears.

"Forever," Wenjun confirmed, and after a heartbeat, Zhengting could felt the tentative press of Wenjun's lips as he kissed the top of his head.

Zhengting let out a small content sigh. "Thank you."

"I would give you the world if I could," Wenjun said after a while, so quiet that Zhengting almost didn't hear it.

"I don't want the world."

"Then anything that you want."

 _You_ , Zhengting's mind screamed at him, but his lips refused to move. Instead, he just squeezed the taller tighter and mumbled out a "Thank you."

He felt Wenjun's lips tentatively against his hair again, and he wished that he wasn't such a coward, because then maybe he would dare to angle his head up and ask Wenjun to place his kisses on Zhengting's lips instead.

But he didn't say anything, and he didn't move. Instead, he just tried to convince himself that this was enough.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can pry submissive Bu Fan from my cold dead hands. But yay, the oner boys are here! Anyone wanna guess what they're up to? 
> 
> And i'm sorry for hurting zhengting like this. 
> 
> Let me know what you think down in the comments, or come find me on dumblr. Like i said in the notes at the top, i'm not in the greatest shape right now, hopefully it was just a bad week. But just a heads up if i don't post one sunday, then you know. Love you all xoxo


	13. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner over at The Antidote will reveal quite a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I finally managed to finish this chapter. There was a bit in the middle that didn't want to get written. Thank you for all your kind words and well-wishes, i promise i will answer all of your comments. 
> 
> I feel slightly better? Maybe? But i have quite a busy week in front of me, so i'm not sure how much time i will have to write, so there might not be a chapter next week, but i will try my best!
> 
> The chapter is on the shorter side, but it's an important one. I will say no more.

 

 

"To our guest!" Yue Yue said, standing up and raising his glass. "The life of a pirate can me lonesome, but as long as we have friends to meet and share food with, there's nothing much to wish for."

Both crews cheered and raised the glasses. The sun had set, but lanterns gave the long room a warm glow and everyone seemed happy. Ziyi was seated between Yue Yue and Zhengting, the rest of his crew mixed with Yue Yue's. He wished that Xukun had been seated closer to him, but the other man was on the other end from him, and they could only exchange glances every now and then. Xukun seemed uncomfortable, almost like he had been when he first arrived at BOOGIE.

Ziyi didn't blame him. There were a lot of new pirates around him. But at least he had Zhangjing next to him. And Yanjun. Yanjun were never far away from Zhangjing nowadays. Ziyi was happy for them, for whatever they had going on. He hadn't asked and Yanjun hadn't talked about it.

He pulled his eyes away from Xukun – even if he probably could look at him the whole night. Next to him, Zhengting was sitting deep in thought. He had been off the whole night. Apparently, he and Wenjun had talked until Yanchen had gone around to gather everyone up for the dinner.

"How are you holding up?" Ziyi said in a low voice. Yue Yue was busy bickering with Bu Fan.

"How could you do that to me?" Zhengting sulked. "Throwing Wenjun at me like that."

Wenjun was seated a few chairs down, and Ziyi could see him glancing at Zhengting enough to annoy Zeren who was seated next to him.

"Sorry."

Zhengting huffed. "No, don't apologise. I'm not mad."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't think this is the right place for that." Zhengting gave him a small smile and Ziyi reached out and squeezed his hand with a nod.

For the rest of the night, Zhengting seemed to pull himself together. He was laughing and joking with everyone else, acting like he usually did. Though his smile didn't reach the whole way, it was probably just Ziyi and Wenjun who could tell.

 

"And then he fell on his face, tripping over his own feet," Mu Ziyang laughed. "You should've seen the surprised face of the man who was busy trying to kill him."

They all laughed, except for Ling Chao who was the one being exposed in the story. He pouted and pinched Ziyang's side, making the taller man squirm.

"That was years ago, I'm much better now," Ling Chao defended himself, moving up into Ziyang's lap. "Say I'm good."

"You are so good," Ziyang said immediately, wrapping his arms around the younger. "The best. No one can beat you."

Ling Chao looked satisfied and littered Ziyang's face with kisses. The taller just laughed, not at all seeming bothered that they had an audience.

Ziyi looked at Zhengting, apparently looking perplexed because Zhengting laughed at him.

"Don't mind them," Bu Fan said. "They have no sense of modesty."

"You don't have much room to speak," Ling Chao said, pointing accusingly at him and Yue Yue, who was leaning against Bu Fan's chest.

"Especially not considering how we found you earlier today," Zhengting chimed in, sipping from his glass innocently. But Yue Yue and Bu Fan had the sense to look a bit embarrassed.

"Was Bu Fan naked again?" Ling Chao asked, shaking his head as they had gravely disappointed him.

"No," Ziyi said immediately, forcing his mind not to go there. That was not a mental picture he needed.

"Then you have seen nothing," Ling Chao shrugged.

"We're keeping a tally over who's been getting caught most times," Shengen added, looking like he rather wished that the list didn't exist. "Our Captain is currently leading."

"You guys are wild," Zhou Rui commented, just sounding a tad impressed.

"We're just doing the most of our time," Ling Chao said, patting Ziyang on the head, looking satisfied.

 

As the night went on, Ziyi almost forgot that there was a big threat hanging over their shoulders and he found himself having fun. He wasn't even remotely close to being drunk, unlike some else. He just had a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest.

"Thank you for inviting us," he told Yue Yue earnestly. The other captain smiled.

"We're happy to have you. This is a dark time for pirates, we should stick together."

"I agree. I can't stop thinking about Jackson and Zhang Yixing."

"We should toast for him," Yue Yue said and stood up. "Listen up!"

The buzz quieted down as everyone turned to look at the captain. "I think you all have heard it by now, but a few weeks ago we a crew of our brothers."

The mood immediately changed by Yue Yue's words. Ziyi looked around at his crew. He saw Minghao pull Chengcheng closer, and Linong leaning his head at Yanjun's shoulder. Next to himself, Zhengting took his hand under the table.

"I would like us to raise our glasses in honour of Jackson and his crew. They were good men and will be missed," Yue Yue continued, raising his own glass. "But this just proves that what we have done is more necessary now than ever."

Ziyi's crew looked a bit confused and Ziyi couldn't blame them. Yue Yue must have seen it as well because he added: "My crew has something that will change the life of pirates forever. It's too early to tell the plan to the world yet. The more that know, the bigger the risk. But you can rest assure that everything is going smoothly and soon you will see the pay-off."

Ziyi noticed that most of his crew didn't seem reassured at all. They just seemed more confused. Xukun was frowning at Yue Yue, the distrust in his eyes clear.

"Just trust me," Yue Yue said, smiling at them. "For Jackson and the crew of Papillon. And for the future success of pirates all around this rotten world!"

Everyone raised their glasses, the crew of The Antidote a bit more enthusiastic than the crew of BOOGIE. Ziyi knew that he would get questions about it tomorrow. Especially Zhou Rui and Yanjun were looking at him with questions in their eyes.

 

Somehow, they managed to turn the subdued atmosphere around, cheerful voices and laughter filling the room. It was probably thanks to the alcohol. Ziyi was just happy to see everyone relax. Especially Zhengting.

Someone suddenly tapped his shoulder and couldn't help but smile when he met Xukun's eyes. He unconsciously reached out and took Xukun's hand, his thumb stroking his knuckles. He probably was a bit drunker than he had thought, but he didn't let go of the other's hand. Not when Xukun squeezed his fingers like Ziyi was the only thing grounding him.

"How are you feeling?" Ziyi asked a bit worried when Xukun's smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Not too well," Xukun said, looking away from Ziyi. "I just wanted to ask if it's okay if I go back to BOOGIE?"

"Do you feel sick? Do you need me to get Yanchen?"

"No. No, it's okay. I just… want to be alone, if that's okay?"

"Yes, of course," Ziyi reassured him. He hated seeing Xukun this subdued. For as long he had known him, he had always had this fire in his eyes. He hoped Xukun would tell him if there were something wrong. "Do you want me to come along?"

Xukun smiled. "Thank you, but no. Stay. Enjoy yourself."

"You would tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Of course. I'm just tired and a bit overwhelmed."

"I understand," Ziyi said, resisting the urge to pull Xukun down in his lap. Instead, he just gave his hand another squeeze before he let go. "Go and sleep."

"I will. Good night," Xukun smiled, but it still felt a bit subdued, like his thought were somewhere else.

"Sleep well, Kunkun."

After Xukun had left the party slowly started to taper off. The buzz of everyone talking became more still. Some fell asleep with their heads on the table. Quanzhe was one of them and Chengcheng didn't seem to be far off as well. Zhangjing was dozing off in Yanjun's arms and Ling Chao was sleeping rolled up in Ziyang's embrace. Zhengting was nodding against Ziyi's shoulder. The only ones that were still going strong were Linkai and Bu Fan, who seemed to have a very loud conversation about who had done the most daring stunts in fights.

Ziyi decided that it was time to call it a night.

"Zhengting," he said, trying to nudge the other off his shoulder. Zhengting just made a protesting sound. "Come on. We need to get everyone back to BOOGIE before they all fall asleep."

"Ugh, fine," Zhengting groaned and sat up.

"Can you round everyone up and get them back while I say our thanks to Yue Yue?"

"Yes, Captain."

Ziyi hit Zhengting on the shoulder and the other gave him a tired but teasing smile before he with a yawn left to herd their crew back to BOOGIE.

"I see that you're leaving," Yue Yue commented when Ziyi went over to him.

"Since everyone is more or less already asleep, I thought it was time," Ziyi said. Yue Yue huffed out a laugh.

"I see your point."

"Thank you for tonight. We had fun," Ziyi said, holding out a hand for Yue Yue. "Next time we will treat you."

"We look forward to it," Yue Yue smiled and took Ziyi's hand. With a last nod and smile, Ziyi left.

The night air was chilly after the warmth for the party, but Ziyi didn't mind. It helped him clear his mind again.

But the moment he put his foot down on the deck of BOOGIE he knew that something was wrong. Because instead of going to bed everyone was gathered in a big circle, murmuring as they watched something in the middle. Ziyi immediately felt a shiver of dread. The only one that had gone back early was Xukun.

Yanchen saw him coming and he nudged Zeren to open up the circle for him. Ziyi steeled himself for the worst as he made his way past his crewmembers.

Xukun was in the middle of the circle as expected. But he wasn't alone. Behind his back he hid what seemed to be a child. Xukun was looking defensive at Zhengting who stood in front of him.

"What is going on here?" Ziyi asked. "Who is this?"

Zhengting turned around and gave him a look he couldn't read before he stepped to the side. Xukun looked up and his defensive look suddenly turned reserved, like he wasn't sure yet how Ziyi would react.

"This is Zhenghao," Xukun said eventually. Zhenghao peaked out from behind his back and Ziyi realised that he wasn't a child, but a young man. "I found him locked up in a cell on The Antidote."

Ziyi barely had time to wonder why Yue Yue would lock in this young man before Zhengting added:

"And he's the Emperor's son. Qian Zhenghao."

Ziyi could feel his heart sink as he realised what Yue Yue's plan was. Or had been if Xukun hadn't intertwined. Yue Yue and his crew had somehow managed to kidnap the Emperor's son and was most likely going to use him as leverage to gain freedom for the pirates. It was a bold plan. Dangerous. Insane. Most likely it would get them all killed.

"What have you done?" Ziyi managed to get out. The fear was gripping his heart and it felt like he couldn't breathe.

"I rescued him," Xukun said defensively, clearly sensing that even Ziyi wasn't happy with what he had done. "Isn't that what we do, rescue people?"

"Yes, slaves and people who'd been wronged. People who can't fight for themselves. Not spoiled brats," Ziyi barked, feeling the anger rise in his chest. He welcomed it. It was better than the crippling fear that treated to consume him otherwise. He saw Zhenghao jump at his words, but he didn't care. "How did you even succeed with this? Yue Yue must have had guards with him?"

"Just one," Xukun said, looking a bit ashamed. He didn't say anything more and he didn't dare to meet Ziyi's eyes. Ziyi was struck by a second realisation as Xukun self-consciously pulled his coat closer around himself.

"Did you use your body?" He wished Xukun would deny it, but the other just looked up with an angry spark in his eyes.

"What do you care what I do with my body?"

It was all the confirmation Ziyi needed. He wished it didn't hurt him as much as it did. He decided that he didn't need to hear more about how Xukun had managed to rescue a prince out of the grasp of one of the most feared pirate crews on this side of the world.

"Do you realise what you have done?" He raised his voice, trying to suffocate the hurt and fear with anger. "You have put the whole crew at jeopardy. Yue Yue will stop at nothing to get him back."

"Then we have to protect him!" Xukun said, putting his arms behind his back to hold Zhenghao who whimpered.

"Why should I put my crew, my family, at risk protecting the spoiled brat of an Emperor that have done nothing for us except trying to kill us?"

"But…"

"No," Ziyi interrupted. He was so angry he was shaking. "I'm so disappointed in you. We might all die because of _you_. Goddammit, Xukun, you need to start thinking."

"But he was afraid!" Xukun sounded desperate like he was pleading for Ziyi to understand.

" _We are all afraid!_ " Ziyi shot back, gesturing at the circle around them. "Afraid of the Navy. Afraid of the ocean. Afraid of losing our brothers. Afraid of losing you…" He took a deep breath and gave Xukun one last look before he pushed through the circle and slammed the door to his cabin close behind him.

He sank down to the floor against the door and put his face in his hands. He knew that he needed to be strong for the others now, but it felt like everything was crumbling down inside of him. They needed to put as much distance between themselves and The Antidote as possible, and they needed to get back to the Island. Mubo would have to figure this one out. Ziyi wasn't up to the task. He wasn't even up to the task of leading his crew right now.

He was a bit surprised when he felt the hot tears on his cheeks. He hadn't cried in a long time. He just wanted to close his eyes and disappear for a while, but as soon as he closed them, he saw Xukun's hurt look in front of him and that just made his heart ache even more. How could he ever trust him again after this?

Xukun had unintentionally pulled them into a plot with higher risk than anything they had ever encountered before. The risk of all of them dying was impendent. And Ziyi was at a lost of what to do.

So he cried, hoping for a miracle.

 

-

 

It felt like everything crumbled around Xukun as Ziyi looked at him like that. He had never seen so much disappointment, hurt and anger in one look. It almost made his knees give out under him. He had been so proud of himself for saving someone but now everything felt wrong.

He could hear the whispers of the others around him but nothing they said registered. Zhenghao pulled at his coat but he ignored him as well. He had destroyed everything.

He could vaguely hear Zhengting giving out orders. "You know the drill, let's give our captain some time to cool off. Yanjun, you take the wheel. Xingjie, keep a look-out for The Antidote, they will come after us as soon as they realise that His Majesty is missing. Keep us posted."

Everyone started to move away from them, but Xukun didn't need to look up to know that the looks he got were far from kind.

"I'm sorry," he whispered when someone stood in front of him. He didn't look up to see who it was. It didn't matter.

"I hope so," Zhengting said sternly. "Ziyi is right you know. With this stunt, you've put the whole crew at risk."

"I know. I didn't mean it. I just wanted to help," he said pathetically. He didn't dare to meet Zhengting's eyes.

Zhengting sighed. "I know. And Ziyi knows it as well."

"He hates me now."

"No, he doesn't." Xukun opened his mouth to argue, but Zhengting didn't let him. "And yes, I do know that." He sighed again. "Come on, let's give your guest something to eat and get him away from the crowd."

Zhenghao jumped when he was addressed. Xukun didn't blame him. This must be quite a frightening experience for the young prince.

Zhengting gave Zhenghao a small smile and Xukun was impressed by his ability to smile despite the situation. "You don't need to be afraid here. Come on."

He led them down below deck and seated them down by one of the tables. Zhenghao was sticking close to Xukun's side. They didn't say anything while Zhengting got the food and they didn't say anything when Zhengting came back either.

"You can eat, I promise it's nothing wrong with the food," Zhengting said kindly to Zhenghao when the prince made no effort to start eating. Zhenghao looked up at Xukun who nodded once. That seemed to be all that the prince needed.

They sat in silence while Zhenghao ate. Xukun avoided looking at Zhengting. He knew that he would only see pity and he didn't need the other's pity. When he was finished Zhenghao's eyes started to drop shut and he leaned his head against Xukun's shoulder.

"You can put him in my hammock," Zhengting instructed. Xukun managed with a little help from the already half-asleep boy to get him into Zhengting's hammock. Zhenghao was snoring before he even was lying down.

Xukun went back and sat down opposite from Zhengting since the Quartermaster seemed to be expecting that.

"Ziyi is just worried. He carries the safety of everyone here on his shoulders," Zhengting said after a while. "We knew that Yue Yue was planning something big, but this is quite more severe than we had imagined. I don't even know how he managed to kidnap a prince, to begin with."

"He always tells me that we should protect those who cannot protect themselves," Xukun said with low voice. "So when I found Zhenghao in that cage I couldn't just leave him."

Zhengting looked over at the sleeping prince and sighed. "I understand that. But I also know Yue Yue in a way you don't. I don't approve of their plan, but I know that the prince would've been as safe as he could there."

Xukun frowned. "He was in a cage. He was afraid."

"Don't be so naïve," Zhengting sneered and it stung. "Yes, he was locked up, they wouldn't hurt him or use him until they could return him to his father."

"They kidnapped a kid. How can you justify that?" Xukun could feel the anger rise inside of him and he let it. The anger was better than the feeling of guilt that threatened to consume him.

"I don't. I disapprove of it as much as you," Zhengting shot back. "But there are times when you should act and there are times when you will do more harm than good by acting. I don't think Yue Yue's plan would've succeeded, they would've most likely all died. And I would've mourned them, but now you've pulled our crew into this mess as well. Now we might die as well."

Xukun looked down. Zhengting's eyes were boring into his and he couldn't take it.

"If my brothers die because of you," Zhengting interrupted himself, dragging a hand over his face. He looked at Xukun again. "Go to bed, Xukun. I have a feeling many won't be so happy with you tomorrow. You'll have to live with that. But we will get out of this alive."

Zhengting sounded like he was trying to convince himself just as much as Xukun. ‘

"Wait," Xukun said when Zhengting stood up. Xukun swallowed when the other looked at him. "Can you… can you tell Ziyi that I'm sorry?"

Something softened in Zhengting's eyes. "I will tell him. But he will need time before he can forgive you and trust you again."

Xukun shook his head. "I don't expect him to ever forgive me. I just want him to know that I'm sorry."

Zhengting looked like he might want to argue, but all he said was: "Go to bed. Sleep. That's an order."

Xukun nodded but didn't move when Zhengting left. Tears burned behind his eyelids, but he didn't want to let them out. It felt like he didn't even deserve to cry.

How could he be so stupid?

Yet, when he looked over to the sleeping form of Zhenghao, he couldn't find it in himself to regret his decision. Nobody deserved to be locked in – no matter if you were a slave or a prince.

He just wished it hadn't cost him Ziyi's love.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry


	14. The longest night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunters suddenly become the hunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i'm not dead. Yet. No, jokes aside, i'm having a really busy period right now, what is rest even? So i've barely had any time to write. But i finally managed to finish this chapter, wooo! Thank you so much to every single one of you who have left comments and sent me messages with encouraging words, i would be nothing without you <3 
> 
> This chapter might not be what you've been expecting after the bomb i dropped in the last chapter, but i thought it was time for another flashback, heh. Enjoy! See you on the other side

 

 

This night might be the longest Yanjun had ever lived through. It felt like dawn would never come. The stars shone over them, showing them the way back to The Island, but the journey seemed endless. No one talked. There was a silence over the ship that Yanjun had never experienced before. And it scared him. Even when they had lost brothers before the silence hadn't been like this.

It was like they all had lost hope.

When they had found Xukun on the ship with a strange boy Zhengting had immediately confronted him. Yanjun had never heard Zhengting sound so strained. The rest of them had just been confused, Zhengting seemed to be the only one who knew what that might be about.

Then Xukun had confessed to having found one of the Emperor's sons on The Antidote. Zhengting had looked like he didn't know if he should sit down and cry or strangle Xukun on the spot.

And when Ziyi arrived the situation turned from bad to worse. Yanjun had never seen Ziyi so angry. It scared the wits out of him. If Ziyi reacted like that, there wasn't much hope.

No one had said much since Ziyi disappeared and Zhengting took Xukun and the prince away. They had all just found their places in silence, starting the job of taking them all home.

Yanjun was holding on to the wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white, but he didn't seem to be able to relax his hold. It was like the wheel in his hands was the only thing anchoring him from completely losing his mind of fear and stress.

He had been afraid before. He has thought that he might die several times, both before and after he arrived at BOOGIE. But it was somehow different this time. More pressing. Maybe because they all felt it. They had never seen their captain lose his temper like that before. He was always the strongest of them. Their pillar of calm and strength.

Without him, they were lost.

About an hour or so after they had left, they had gotten the notification that The Antidote was on their tail. The hunt had started. They should make it back to The Island before Yue Yue caught up with them since BOOGIE was a smaller and quicker ship, but the knowledge that they were being hunted put a strain on the journey that they had never experienced before. Usually, they were the hunters. Being hunted was something completely else.

Suddenly a gentle hand placed itself over Yanjun's tense one, stroking his knuckles to make him relax. Yanjun looked up and met Zhangjing's worried eyes.

"Yanjun," Zhangjing whispered, stepping closer so he could nose on Yanjun's shoulder.

"Zhangjing," he breathed out in a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding in. He let Zhangjing step into his space and wrap his arms around him. He let go of the wheel with one hand so he could place it around the smaller man's waist.

"How are you?" Zhangjing asked against his shoulder, voice vibrating through Yanjun's bones.

He shrugged, unsure of how to answer. Now that Zhangjing was there, he felt both more at ease and more anxious. Because the fear of something happening to Zhangjing was almost paralyzing.

"Yanjun," Zhangjing said again, a bit more pointed this time.

"Scared," he answered. "I'm scared."

"You are not alone," Zhangjing sighed. "Quanzhe couldn't stop crying. He eventually fell asleep anyway, per pure exhaustion."

Yanjun nodded. Zhangjing had given him a look right after Ziyi had stormed off, as he pulled a crying Quanzhe to his chest, that he would come to him when he had comforted the younger. Everyone had paired up to comfort each other in silence while Yanjun had stood there alone upon the helm.

He had tried to convince himself that it didn't matter, that he was fine on his own. He had always been fine by his own. But that didn't stop him from aching from wishing that Zhangjing was there with him.

But now he was and Yanjun knew that he was first in Zhangjing's heart. The way Zhangjing stroked his back in slow comforting circles and mumbled sweet nothings into his shoulder made him relax and his buried his nose in the shorter's hair.

"What's going to happen now?" Zhangjing asked after a while, lifting his head so he could look at Yanjun. He couldn't resist the urge to cup Zhangjing's cheek, leaning down so he could place a light kiss on the other's worried lips.

"I don't know," he answered, leaning his forehead against Zhangjing's. "I hope Ziyi will come back to us soon. We need his leadership."

"You put a lot of faith in him, don't you?"

"He saved me. And he let me save myself. I owe him my life. Most of us here do. We wouldn't be here without him."

"I hope he will forgive Xukun," Zhangjing said after a while, almost so low that Yanjun didn't hear him. "It was incredibly stupid of Xukun, but he meant no harm. He looks up to Ziyi so much, I don't even think he realises it. I have never seen Xukun look at someone the way he looks at Ziyi."

"And Ziyi have never looked at someone the way he looks at Xukun. Not even Zhengting. I think it scares him," Yanjun confessed. For the moment he wasn't the biggest fan of Xukun, be he couldn't deny that Xukun had changed their captain, and not for the worse.

"It scares Xukun as well. That's why he did this, I think, to prove to Ziyi that he's worthy. It just backfired really badly."

"That's an understatement."

"Do you think Ziyi will forgive him?"

Yanjun didn't need to think before he answered that. "Yes. He will." Ziyi wasn't the one to never forgive. Their captain was too gentle and kind for that, believing in second chances.

Zhangjing seemed to breathe out in relief. "I'm glad."

 

The night stretched on. Xingjie gave them regular updates on The Antidotes position. They didn't seem to be closing in, but they couldn't relax for that. Yue Yue would probably do anything to try to stop them before they made it back to The Island and the protection of Han Mubo.

When it finally started to dawn over them Yanjun had trouble keeping his eyes open. Zhangjing had fallen asleep by his feet a couple of hours earlier, snoring lightly. The sight made Yanjun's heart swell. The feeling had been unfamiliar for him before he met Zhangjing, but now he had come to realise it was love. This was how it felt like.

"Yanjun," Linong's soft voice called him back to reality. He realised that he must have dozed up standing up. "You should go to sleep."

"I'm okay," he answered automatically. His voice seemed to wake up Zhangjing who yawned and sat up. He looked a bit surprised when he saw that Yanjun was still standing over him.

"You haven't slept for the whole night. I think you just were sleeping standing up," Linong pointed out. Zhangjing looked alarmed.

"Yanjun," he said accusingly and Yanjun winced. "Are you telling me that you let me sleep while you were standing here the whole night?"

"He was," Linong said when Yanjun didn't answer. Zhangjing frowned.

"Go to bed, Yanjun." It wasn't a question, it was an order.

"I will take over here," Linong added, peering Yanjun's fingers off the wheel. Yanjun huffed, but he knew that there was no point in arguing.

"Can I at least stay here?" he asked. He didn't feel like going down below deck, he wanted to be there if they needed him. Even if he knew that Linong was more than competent in steering the ship by himself.

Zhangjing and Linong looked at each other and Yanjun frowned at them.

"Sure," Zhangjing said, sitting down. "Come here." He patted the space between his legs, motioning Yanjun to sit there. Yanjun gratefully sat down and Zhangjing pulled him against his chest.

"Sleep, Yanjunnie," he said softly, placing a kiss on Yanjun's head. Linong pretended not to see as he took the wheel, but Yanjun could see him smiling. He was too tired to feel embarrassed though. As soon as his head landed on Zhangjing's shoulder he fell asleep.

 

-

 

"Thank you, Zhangjing-ge," Linong said, making Zhangjing look up in surprise from where he'd been watching the sleeping Yanjun in his arms.

"For what?" he said with a low voice not to wake Yanjun up.

"For making Yanjun happy," Linong said simply, sending him a smile. Zhangjing could feel himself blush and he wanted to hide his face in Yanjun's hair.

"Stop it," he whined. Linong laughed.

"I mean it. I'm glad that he has you."

"You are so cheesy," Zhangjing accused. Then he added: "I should be the one thanking him. For accepting me."

"Why wouldn't he? You are amazing," Linong seemed to be able to say stuff like that without being embarrassed and Zhangjing wondered how he did it.

"You really care about Yanjun, don't you?" he asked instead of acknowledging Linong's praise.

"I do," Linong confirmed. "We all do. But he seldom let us. I think he thinks that he has to be strong on his own for it to count. But I also know that he's really impressed by Zhengting's strength for example, but I don't know if he thinks about how much Zhengting lets us care for him and that much of his strength comes from that."

Zhangjing hummed. Yanjun had hinted about that to him as well. "I'm glad that he lets me care for him." It made him feel special.

"Me too," Linong smiled. Zhangjing looked down on Yanjun's sleeping face. He looked so innocent like that. Zhangjing could just about see the shadow of his dimples and he marvelled over how beautiful the man in his arm was. He was amazed that Yanjun had chosen him, he didn't seem worthy.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked Linong after a while. He needed something to distract his mind from trying to convince him that he wasn't worthy of Yanjun. No good would come out of those thoughts.

"Of course," came Linong's answer straight away.

"How did you end up here?" he asked. He had been curious about that for a while. Linong's cheery personality didn't quite seem to fit in on a pirate.

Linong's smile turned a bit more mellow as he stared out over the ship. "It's not a very special story. Not like Yanjun's or Xingjie and Linkai's. It's not very exciting."

"I don't care," Zhangjing reassured him. "I want to know about you. But if you don't feel comfortable talking about it, we can talk about something else."

"Okay then," Linong smiled. "If you really want to hear about me."

"I really want to hear about you."

 

-

 

_Linong came from a rather well-off family. His father was a merchant and they had enough to get by and a little bit more. It was nice. He had several siblings, but he doesn't remember how many now. He just remembers there being many of them, so many that his mother always seemed stressed._

_So he tried to be a good child. He always smiled and tried to cheer her up in any way his child-brain could come up with._

_"Thank you, Linong," she would say with a tired smile as he showed her yet another gift he had made her out of sticks and stones or whatever other material he had managed to get his hands on. "You're such a bright child." Then she would pat his head once before she left to take care of another chore, or one of his siblings demanded her attention._

_Linong didn't mind that much. He had made her smile and that was all he wanted._

_When he was about five years old things started to change at home. Some of his oldest siblings started disappearing. His father was home more, and he never seemed happy. Linong tried to cheer him up as well, but his father always brushed him away with harsh words that Linong shouldn't waste his time, he didn't have time for useless things like a child's play._

_His mother stopped smile at him as well. She just told him to stop bugging her. But Linong wanted to see his mother smile again as she had done before so he couldn't stop. He would do anything to make her smile._

_One day he suddenly was alone. He woke up in a room he didn't recognise, in a bed that wasn't the one he used to share with one of his brothers. He remembered feeling afraid and little. He was five and his mother had told him that he was a big boy now and he had felt so proud, but right then and there he felt very small again._

_"Mum?" he called out, pulling the thin blanked closer over his small frame. "Hello?"_

_A woman he didn't recognise stepped into the small room. Linong's first thought was that she looked mean. He would later learn that she was as mean as she looked._

_"Hello," he said and bowed his head to the woman, because his mother had thought him to always be polite. "Where's my mother?"_

_The woman sneered at him. "They left you. You're going to live here now."_

_"They left me?" he echoed, not really understanding what it meant. His mother would never leave him, right?_

_"Yes, they left you. No wonder if you're this slow," the woman said, pulling the blanket off him and pulling his kind of harshly out of bed. "Get up, you have chores to make."_

_"Why?" was all he managed to say as the woman urged him out of the room._

_"Because they didn't want you," came the short and awful answer. Linong didn't understand what that meant either. His parents would come back, right? This was just temporary. It had to be. He didn't want to live here with this horrible woman._

_As he got older, he came to realise that his parents wouldn't come back for him. They had left him for good at that orphanage. True to his nature he tried to do the best of the situation. The boys and girls he lived with were all sad or scared or angry or everything at the same time. So Linong tried to cheer them up just like he had done with his mother. He gave himself to everyone else._

_"Linong, stop bothering everyone," the caretakers would tell him. At first, he didn't want to, he wanted everyone to smile and be happy. But eventually, they managed to beat the smile out of him as well._

_Over the years he got some schooling and he managed to learn to read and write, which would give him a job on a merchant ship when he was old enough. It was a conscious choice. First of all, it would take him as far away from the orphanage as possible, and second of all, his father had been a merchant and he guess this was his way of following in his father's steps, even if he didn't have wanted Linong._

_He seldom smiled anymore, but he was good at his job and he managed to work himself up somewhat. He met a kind man on one of the ships he worked on that thought him how to read a map and take out a course. For him Linong smiled a few times, but it was never as bright as before. He didn't have any more happiness in him to give, most time if felt like he had been emptied on all emotions – both good and bad._

_"Pirates!" came the panicked yell from one of the look-outs one day. Linong knew that these waters held pirates, but so far, they had been spared from crossing paths with any of them._

_What scared him more than the possibility of being attacked by pirates was how little he felt over it. He should be scared. He should be scared out of his wits, but it felt like his emotions were hidden behind a glass wall. He knew that they were there, but he didn't really feel them._

_So, when they gave him a musket and told him to hold his position he just nodded once and prepared to die. They weren't trained for this, so the chances of them holding the pirates off were slim at best._

_He wondered what had brought the pirates on their tail though. They didn't have any valuable cargo, they just held slaves. Linong had never liked the idea of holding slaves, but he needed the work and with his status, he couldn't be picky. For most times he could pretend he didn't hear the hopeless cries from below deck. Many times, he wondered if anyone would notice if he joined them in their crying._

_The pirates were over them in a blur. There was a lot of yelling and the shots from the muskets echoed over the deck. Linong fired his musket once. With his eyes closed he didn't know if he hit anyone at all, and if he managed to hit someone, it might as well have been one of his own. After that one awful shot that shook his body down to the bones, he threw the musket away and tried to make himself as small as he could, curled up against the railing._

_Eventually, the fight died down. Linong didn't need to open his eyes to know that they had lost. So he kept them closed, wishing the pirates away._

_"Hey, you," someone suddenly said from somewhere above him. More out of surprise than anything Linong looked up. In front of him stood one of the pirates. And with the afternoon sun behind him, the man seemed to be glowing. Linong wasn't sure what he had expected when he had imagined what the pirates looked like, but it wasn't this handsome man that stood there looking down on him with a frown on his perfect features and a musket casually in his hand._

_When Linong made no move, to struck by the man's beauty to react, the pirate's frown deepened. "Are you hurt?"_

_"Um, no," Linong shook his head, but he made no move to get up._

_"Are you a part of the crew?"_

_"I guess I am."_

_"You guess?"_

_Linong nodded. He'd never really felt like a part of the crew. But on the other hand, he never really felt like he'd belonged anywhere since his parents left him. "Yeah."_

_The pirate looked like he didn't know what to believe. "Then get up and move over to the others."_

_Linong looked behind the man and saw that what left of the crew seemed to be gathered in the middle of the ship by the pirates. "Do I have to?"_

_A smile flashed over the pirate's lips and Linong barely managed to catch sight of dimples before the smile disappeared again. "Yes."_

_"Oh. Okay." Linong made an effort to try to get up, but his body didn't seem to be responding. "Um. I can't get up."_

_"Too chocked huh," the pirate said, more to himself it seemed before he stepped forward and pulled Linong up without much effort. He wobbled but managed to stay on his feet. The pirate still held his hand firmly around his arm, steadying him, as he led him over to the others where he was pushed down on the deck again._

_"Thank you," slipped out of Linong before he could stop and think if it was reasonable to thank the pirate who had just taken over their ship and then manhandled him. The pirate looked surprised but then smiled. His dimples were really deep. He shook his head before he left Linong._

_He could feel the stares of the other crewmembers. Thanking a pirate maybe wasn't the brightest thing he'd ever done._

_They waited for a while, none of the pirates acknowledging them. Instead, they talked with each other, laughing and bickering. It seemed like the attack had been a success for them. One of the youngest looking ones – he had to be younger than Linong – were bleeding from a cut over his eyebrow, but otherwise, he couldn't see any obvious injuries. One of the other boys were fussing over him, trying to press a piece of cloth over the wound, but the younger pulled away._

_"Cut it off, Chengcheng, I'm not that hurt," the younger said, smiling as he caught the other's hands._

_"You are bleeding, you idiot."_

_"'tis but a scratch," the other joked, swatting Chengcheng's hands away when he made another attempt at pressing the cloth against the wound. Chengcheng did not seem to find it funny though._

_"Minghao, stand still and let me stop the bleeding. Or I will go get Zhengting-ge."_

_That seemed to have some effect on the younger. "Low blow. There's no need to get Zhengting-ge."_

_"Then stand still," Chengcheng huffed, and this time Minghao didn't move away when Chengcheng raised the cloth to his face, gently pressing over the wound._

_"Thank you," Minghao mumbled after a while, and Linong could see Chengcheng smiling._

_"Anytime."_

_Linong knew he was staring, and that it wasn't polite to stare, but he'd never seen such care since he was very little. He hadn't expected to see it among the pirates. On his ship it felt like no one truly cared about each other. Especially not him. He felt invisible most of the time._

_He was even more shocked when he saw some of the pirates emerging from below deck, a trail of slaves after them. The slaves blinked in the sun, huddling together. Some looked shocked like they couldn't believe their luck. But all of them ignored the crew that was sitting on the deck, looking miserable. It seemed like the table had turned, and Linong found himself being happy for it. People who he had heard crying for days were now smiling. A part of him wished he could've helped to make them smile, but he was happy for them, nevertheless._

_The pirates led the slaves over to their ship and Linong somehow knew that they had been freed. Linong briefly wondered what would happen to the crew. His eyes trailed over to the handsome pirate who had talked to him earlier. He was talking with another pirate with long hair and they all seemed to light. Everywhere he looked over the pirates he saw light postures and easy smiles, and something inside him ached. That was what he wanted._

_Linong gulped when he saw one of the pirates stop in front of them, looking down on them with cold eyes, all clad in black. The Black Wolf he could hear someone whisper._

_"We have freed the people you held on your ship," the pirate said, voice as cold and hard as his eyes. "I will let you sail away from here. But if we ever encounter you with slaves on these waters again, I won't be as merciful."_

_The pirates turned his back on them and started to leave. The handsome pirate with the dimples met Linong's eyes for a second, and for some reason, it set off a spark in him. Before he had even finished his though he was up on his feet._

_"Take me with you!"_

_The pirates stopped. Actually, it felt like the whole world stopped and watch Linong at that moment._

_"Excuse me?" the pirate captain said, turning around with a surprised look._

_"Take me with you," Linong repeated, bowing low. "Please."_

_"Why would you want to come with us?" The pirate didn't sound unwilling, just confused._

_Linong gnawed on his bottom lip, glancing up. "Because you make people happy. I want that."_

_He stole a glance on the handsome pirate and saw that he was looking at him with a calculated look. Linong immediately looked down again. He didn't dare look at the captain._

_"I never heard someone put it like that before," the captain said. "What's your name?"_

_"Chen Linong."_

_"Well, Chen Linong, are you sure that you want to be a pirate?" The captain sounded surprisingly kind._

_"No. But I'm sure that I want to come with you," he answered truthfully._

_"Okay then."_

_"What?" he was so surprised by the easy answer that he straightened, looking at the pirates with open mouth._

_"You can come with us," the captain repeated, already turning around to walk over to his ship. Linong looked over the rest of the pirates, but no one seemed to mind, some of them were even offering him smiles._

_"Okay. Just- just give me a minute!" he shouted over his shoulder as he ran down below deck to get his few belongings. A part of him was afraid that the pirates would leave without him, that they had just joked with him, but to his relief they were still there, waiting for him. The handsome man with the dimples stood by the gangplank, waiting for him to make his way over to their ship. Linong was in such a haste to not be left behind, that it didn't strike him what he had done before they set sail and started to leave the other ship._

_He had left everything he knew to become a pirate. He was on a pirate ship. Among pirates._ He was all alone among pirates _._

_"Hey, are you okay?"_

_Linong looked up to see the handsome pirate standing next to him, looking at him with a frown between his eyebrows._

_"I think I might be an idiot," Linong managed to get out with a faint smile on his lips._

_"Oh, I might agree with you on that one," the pirate's dimples showed as he smiled. "But I more or less did the same thing as you did now, so I'm not the one to judge."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really. Just a bit more dramatic."_

_Linong soon learned that the handsome pirate's name was Lin Yanjun, and for the first time, he found someone he really looked up to. Well, he did look up to most of them as soon as he started to get to know them, but Yanjun were somehow special._

_In the beginning, he had trouble finding his own spot in the crew. They all accepted him almost straight away, but the didn't stop him from feeling like an outsider. More than once he wondered what he really was doing there? He couldn't be a pirate._

_Ziyi soon found out that he knew how to read a map and take out a course and started to involve him in decision making. It felt nice to be recognised for something else than being the weirdo who suddenly wanted to become a pirate._

_But overall, it was Yanjun who made him feel most included. With his silent caring and constant reminders that Linong shouldn't care what the others thought._

_Slowly he was getting his smile back. Yanjun became his center on the ship, the one that pulled him up from the darkness and let him be himself again._

_The only thing that bothered him after a while, was that he never seemed to be able to make Yanjun as happy as the other made him. No matter what he did, Yanjun still pulled away, not letting anyone care for him._

 

-

 

"So thank you for giving Yanjun what I couldn't," Linong finished his story. Zhangjing wasn't sure how to feel about what the other had just told him.

"Were you… in love with Yanjun?"

The smile Linong gave him was honest and genuine. "I guess I was. I wouldn't have called it that then, but yeah, you're probably right. I'm not anymore though, so you don't have to worry."

"That's… good," Zhangjing said, unconsciously patting Yanjun's hair. The other was still sound asleep. He gave Linong a long look. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Zhangjing-re, I promise I'm okay with it," Linong almost whined, and Zhangjing could see him blushing slightly. "Just don't tell Yanjun, it would be really awkward."

Zhangjing smiled, feeling closer to the other now. "Promise."

"Thank you."

"And thank you for telling me," Zhangjing added. If he hadn't had Yanjun sleeping in his arms, he would've gotten up to give the other a hug. "And for sharing your smile with everyone here."

The smile Linong gave him was so blinding he felt like he was watching the sun come out after rain, warming him up from the inside out. He was glad that he had found a friend like Linong.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me@me: can you stop hurting them so much??  
> Me: ... no
> 
> I really hope you liked it! Comment with your thoughts, just anything, to make my day. And like i said in the beginning, i'm really busy at the moment (i got my dream job for the summer btw, can you hear me screaming??), so regular updates might not be a thing for a while. You'll have to have some patience my dears. 
> 
> Love you all xoxo


	15. Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some conclusions are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK. SURPRISE!!
> 
> Can you believe it's been over 2 months since i updated... Where the hell did all that time go?? Who knows. But now i'm back! And it feels so good to be back! I've read your comments on the last chapter so many times for motivation, you guys are the best and i don't know what i would do without you (i promise i will answer them all eventually)
> 
> Now have some pain lol

 

Xukun didn't sleep that night. Instead he sat wide awake, listening to Zhenghao's light snores, wondering how everything had gone wrong so quickly. But how much he twisted and turned his thoughts; he still couldn't feel any regret. He had saved someone and that was worth more than everything else.

No one came down during the whole night. He guessed they didn't want to be around a traitor like him. He felt slightly bad for keeping them from their hammocks, but if they wanted to sleep there, it was up to them if they let him stop them.

He wondered what would happen now. Maybe they’d return Zhenghao to The Antidote. Maybe they’d give them Xukun as well. They probably wouldn’t want to keep him on BOOGIE anyway.

He'd never been afraid of dying, he had always welcomed it. He had wished he was dead more times than he could possibly count. But for the first time in his sorry life he didn't want to die. He had for the first time found something to live for. It was quite ironic that he had managed to screw that up straight away. Maybe it wasn't meant that he should have a good life.

But whatever happened to him it had had to be worth it. He had managed to do something for someone else. Zhenghao looked peaceful when he slept. He was just a kid. A kid who had been taken away with force. In Xukun’s mind it didn’t matter that he was a prince. You shouldn’t take people with force away from their family and home, no matter who they were. It was wrong.

But most of the night he spent thinking about Ziyi. How much the other man had come to mean to him. How he with his gentle caring and soft eyes had made Xukun feel at home for the first time since he lost his parents so many years ago. Ziyi had made himself a part of Xukun’s life so effortlessly that he sometimes wondered how it happened and when. The captain had managed to both give Xukun the space he needed and at the same time been there whenever he needed him. Xukun wondered how Ziyi could understand him so flawlessly.

He, on the other hand, apparently hadn’t understood anything at all. He had managed to mess up profoundly. A part of him wanted nothing more that to go to Ziyi and beg for his forgiveness, on his bare knees if needed, and plead that they could go back to what they had had. Another part of him was afraid of meeting Ziyi ever again. He didn’t think he could dare meet the captain’s eyes and see the hurt and anger in them, so different from his normal gentle and caring gaze. It made him want to run away and never come back.

The sun had started to rise when he heard footsteps in the stairs. He turned his head and watched as Zhengting came into view. The Quartermaster frowned when he saw Xukun seated at the same spot has he had left him the night before.

“You haven’t slept.” It wasn’t a question.

“No.”

Zhengting looked displeased, but it didn’t affect Xukun. At this point he was too tired and beaten down by his own thoughts to care if someone else was disappointed in him.

Zhengting sighed but looked like he decided against saying anything more about it. Instead he said: “The Captain wants to see the prince.”

“Why?” Xukun suddenly felt a spark of protectiveness.

“Honestly, you have nothing to do with that, Xukun,” Zhengting said, eyes hard. “But he just wants to talk.”

“Do I have to?” a small voice said, and they both turned around and saw Zhenghao peaking his head over the edge of the hammock, looking at them with fear in his big eyes.

Zhengting’s gaze soften slightly. “Yes. But I promise it will be alright. Our Captain is a kind man.”

“He yelled a lot yesterday,” Zhenghao mumbled, clearly afraid. Xukun figured that if you hadn’t met Ziyi before and your first impression of him was what had happened the night before, he would be afraid of the man as well.

“He did,” Zhengting confirmed. “But he would very much like to meet you, if that’s okay?”

Zhenghao looked at Xukun, chewing his bottom lip. Xukun understood with a pang what the prince wanted. He stood up. “I will come along.”

“Xukun, I don’t think…” Zhengting started, frowning.

“Can he come, please?” Zhenghao interrupted, voice small and pleading.

“I won’t leave you alone,” Xukun promised, offering the prince a small smile, which Zhenghao tentatively responded.

“Fine.” Zhengting sighed. He didn’t look too pleased. The look he gave Xukun warned him for stepping out of line. Xukun felt a tremble of fear. He had no doubt that Zhengting would get rid of him if he felt it necessary. “Follow me.”

Xukun let Zhenghao take his hand as they followed Zhengting out. He kept his eyes focused on Zhengting’s back as they came out on deck. He didn’t dare look around, afraid for what he would see in the other’s eyes. But he could feel them looking after them. Zhenghao squeezed his hand almost painfully and pressed closer. Fortunately, the walk over deck was short, but when they stopped outside Ziyi’s door, Xukun felt like he rather stay out here under the scrutinising eyes of the others than meet Ziyi.

But Zhengting gave him no time to think it over before he knocked and entered, motioning Xukun and Zhenghao to follow.

Ziyi was seated behind his desk. And he looked absolutely terrible. He had dark circles under his eyes, and they were red rimmed, and Xukun realised with a pang in his chest that Ziyi probably hadn’t slept either and that he’d been crying.

The captain gave a start when he met Xukun’s eyes. Xukun just had time to see the hurt in Ziyi’s eyes before the captain managed to gather his facial expressions into a cold mask so unlike him that Xukun felt something ache in his chest.

Ziyi’s eyes moved away from his, meeting Zhengting that was standing to the side. They seemed to have a silent conversation, and Xukun guessed that they must have been with each other during the night. Zhengting had probably come straight to Ziyi after he had left Xukun. That made Xukun feel an illogical sense of jealously that he knew he had no right to feel. But it was right there, clawing itself in his chest anyway.

Eventually Ziyi turned his gaze to Zhenghao, who pressed himself impossibly closer to Xukun. Xukun ignored the pain when he realised that it seemed like Ziyi had decided to pretend he wasn’t there at all. He deserved it, he thought.

“Welcome to BOOGIE,” Ziyi said, offering Zhenghao a smile that in Xukun’s eyes only was an echo of his usual gentle smile. “My name is Wang Ziyi and I am the captain here.”

Zhenghao said nothing. Ziyi didn’t seem to be put off by that.

“This is my right hand and Quartermaster. Zhu Zhengting.” He gestured at Zhengting who managed to give Zhenghao a more genuine smile. “Would you like to take a seat?”

At that Zhenghao shook his head quickly, eyes darting up to Xukun who let go of his hand to place his arm around his shoulders instead. Ziyi simply nodded.

“Would you like to tell us how you ended up at The Antidote?” the captain continued. “We would very much like to hear about it.”

When Zhenghao just continued to stare at them with big frightened Zhengting stepped forward. “We want to help you. But to be able to do that you need to tell us what happened to you.”

“It’s okay,” Xukun whispered and squeezed the younger’s shoulders. “You can tell them.”

That seemed to do the trick, because Zhenghao swallowed and then started to tell how he had ended up a prisoner on Yue Yue’s ship. He had been on a state visit up north, representing his father. It had been his first mission like that and a chance for him to prove himself as capable of handling the responsibility of possibly becoming emperor one day. On their way back to the capital their ship had been ambushed. How the pirates had known which ship to attack he didn’t know, since he was traveling incognito on a merchant ship with just a small body guard. They had been taken by surprise and even if his body guard were some of the best soldiers in the empire, they had eventually lost to the sheer number of pirates.

Zhenghao swallowed again. Xukun could feel him shaking under his arm. The prince continued to tell them how a tall scary-looking pirate had put a sack over his head before he had been carried over to the pirate ship. He had been too scared to fight back. On the pirate ship he’d been put in a cell, and there they had told him that they would return him to his father if he behaved. And that they wanted something in return.

“They never told me what though,” Zhenghao finished, voice raw after talking. For they short while Xukun had known him he’d come to the conclusion that the prince was shy and timid, and he wondered if the prince had ever said this much in one go.

Ziyi’s lips were a thin line and he frowned. He had probably hoped to get more out of Zhenghao’s story. The story hadn’t told them anything they didn’t already knew more or less.

“Thank you for telling us,” Zhengting said, since Ziyi seemed to be too deep in thought to say anything. But at Zhengting’s voice the captain looked up. He gave his quartermaster an almost sheepish smile, but it was over so quick Xukun wondered if he had imagined it.

“Yes, thank you,” Ziyi agreed, smiling softly at the prince. “You been through a lot. But we will get you back to your family. That’s a promise.”

“Thank you,” Zhenghao bent his head slightly. Both Ziyi and Zhengting looked surprised.

“Let’s give you some breakfast,” Zhengting said with a smile, motioning for the prince to follow him. This time Zhenghao didn’t seem to have any problem leaving Xukun’s side as he followed Zhengting out.

Xukun looked at Ziyi but the captain had turned away, his broad back a clear sign that he didn’t want anything to do with Xukun.

Xukun almost called out anyway, desperate to get Ziyi to understand how sorry he was. And how much he missed him. But instead he just followed Zhengting and Zhenghao out, carefully closing the door behind him.   

 

-

 

When Xingjie called out that he could see The Island in front of them Ziyi breathed out for the first time in days. They had made it. Behind them they could still see The Antidote, but they would make it into harbour before they caught up.

Ziyi had barely slept since the day he had found the prince on his ship. He was so exhausted he felt more dead than alive. The only thing keeping him upright was the desperate wish to clear up this mess before anyone got hurt. Before anyone had to die.

He could feel the worried looks Zhengting sent him. It wasn’t just Zhengting. All of them seem to walk on glass around Ziyi, even Minghao and Chengcheng treated him with a care they never had showed before. He didn’t like it. He wished they would treat him like normal.

The only one who seemed to understand that was Zhou Rui. And Ziyi was really thankful for that. Zhou Rui had countless times made fun of Ziyi far away expression or the bags under his eyes the last couple of days.

“We made it,” Zhou Rui commented, bumping his shoulder against Ziyi’s. “Told you we make it.”

“I never doubted you,” Ziyi smiled. “Let’s gather the crew.”

Zhou Rui bowed to him, and even if he usually did it as a joke, Ziyi could feel the sincere behind the joke this time. Then he went to gather the crew. Ziyi watched as they all came up to him, everyone nodding as a greeting with a new relief in their faces. There was only one pair of eyes Ziyi could make himself meet. It still hurt too much.

“We made it back,” he started, and the crew cheered. “But unfortunately, it isn’t over quite yet. We need to get our guest to Mubo.” The mood immediately turned serious again.

"Yanjun, Zhangjing, Chaoze, Dinghao, Xinchun, Quanzhe, and…" Ziyi forced himself to say the name even if he couldn't look at him. "And Xukun, will stay on the skip. I'm sure nobody will bother you, but I still want a guard here."

The ones he had mentioned nodded.

"The rest will come with me. Yue Yue shouldn't try anything when we're here, but if anything were to happen, I want you to protect the prince. Is that clear?"

"Aye, Captain!" they all called. Ziyi hated that he had to ask this of them, but it couldn't be helped. And he was a bit surprised Xukun hadn't protested that he had to stay. Almost disappointed. A part of him wanted Xukun to speak to him, even if it was just for an argument.

"We'll be going into harbour in a few minutes, get yourself ready."

He walked over to Zhengting who was standing with the prince ignoring the looks he could feel Xukun send after him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked Zhenghao, the prince giving him a surprised look.

"Scared," Zhenghao mumbled, looking down.

"It will be fine. Nothing will hurt you here," Ziyi promised, well aware that it wasn't really a promise he could give. Normally it would be true, but he had no idea how the other pirates would react to the Emperors son. The laws of The Island might not protect him. Ziyi could only hope and try to keep Zhenghao's identity hidden as long as possible.

"Aren't Xukun coming with us?" Zhenghao asked.

"Not this time," Zhengting answered and Ziyi gave him a thankful look.

"Oh." Zhenghao looked even more anxious now. "Are you punishing him?"

Ziyi was surprised by the question, unsure how he was supposed to answer that.

"Yes," Zhengting said instead, straight to the point. And Ziyi guessed it was true. He hadn't even thought about it as him punishing Xukun. Xukun not following them was only for Ziyi's peace of mind.

"Oh," Zhenghao said again. "I'm sorry."

Zhengting smiled and patted Zhenghao's hair. "You don't have to apologise. It's not your fault."

The ship came to a halt. Ziyi saw that those he had appointed to follow him were standing ready by the gangplank.

"Let’s go," he said, motioning for the to follow. Zhengting pulled the hood of Zhenghao's cloak up over his head so his face was hidden, then placing the prince in the middle of their group.

Peiyao was unsurprisingly standing ready to greet them. He looked more tired since he last had seen them.

"You made it back," he said as a greeting when they came up to him. He looked relieved. Then he saw their faces. He furrowed his brows. "Did something happen?"

"Yes," Ziyi said. "I need to talk to Mubo."

Peiyao looked more concerned, then he noticed the hooded figure in the middle of their group. Ziyi spoke before Peiyao could ask.

"That's no one for now."

Peiyao didn't look like he liked that answer. He looked out over the harbour. "The Antidote is coming," he noted.

"Yes," Ziyi confirmed, not even looking. "They might not be very happy for the moment."

"What did you do? Who is this?" Peiyao demanded.

"Not here," Ziyi said firmly. "I will talk to Mubo first."

Peiyao didn't look happy about it, but he nodded and turned to the handsome man next to him.

"Changxi, run ahead and alert Mubo of their arrival."

The man, He Changxi, nodded once before he turned and hurried away.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Peiyao said before he nodded for Ziyi and his crew to go. Ziyi hoped the same.

"Zhengting and Zhou Rui, you follow with me," Ziyi ordered when they arrived at OACA. "The rest of you stand guard outside."

"Aye, Captain."

Zhengting had an arm around Zhenghao's shoulders as he led him in. Mubo and Qin Fen was standing on top of the stairs waiting for them when they entered. Changxi was standing to the side, panting slightly.

"What's going on?" Mubo demanded as soon as they entered. "Did you just place your guards outside my establishment?"

"Yes," Ziyi said. "I will explain why in private." He could feel Zimo and Zuo Ye looking at them from behind the bar, and the guests was also curiously watching them. Mubo didn't look happy, but he seemed to realise that they had an audience and he motioned Ziyi up.

"Now tell me everything," Mubo ordered as soon as they had closed the door behind them. "Why are there guards outside, who is this, and what have happened between you and Yue Yue?"

Changxi must had given Mubo a full report before they arrived, Ziyi thought.

"We figured out Yue Yue's plan," he started, motioning for Zhengting to come forward with Zhenghao. Both Mubo and Qin Fen looked curious. "May I introduce His Majesty, son of the Emperor, Prince Qian Zhenghao."

The looks on Mubo and Qin Fen’s faces would’ve been funny if the situation hadn’t been what it was. Mubo heavily sat down, staring at Zhenghao as if he couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Are you joking?” Qin Fen said, voice weak.

“Unfortunately not,” Ziyi answered.

“Why do you have him?” Mubo asked, looking like he was pulling himself together again, sitting up straight. “What happened?”

Ziyi and Zhengting shared a look, before Ziyi went into retelling everything that had happened the night they met The Antidote and since. He maybe unconsciously made the bit about Xukun shorter. If Zhengting or Zhou Rui noticed they didn’t say anything.

“His plan must have been to exchange the prince for the freedom of pirates,” Ziyi concluded.

“Reckless,” Mubo said, standing up again. Qin Fen squeezed his arm when he passed. “Stupid and reckless. What was he thinking?”

“I understand why he didn’t want to tell us,” Qin Fen said, taking Mubo’s seat as the other started to pace over the room. “He probably knew that we would disagree.”

“When I get my hands on him…” Mubo said angrily. “This was not what we needed with everything going on with Zhang.”

“Do we have any more news on him?” Ziyi asked.

Mubo glanced at Zhenghao before he answered. “I will tell you tomorrow. You and Yue Yue were the last captains we were waiting for. We can have out meeting concerning this tomorrow. But now I feel we will have other things to discuss.”

“What are we going to do with the brat until then?” Qin Fen asked, nodding toward Zhenghao who jumped slightly. He also frowned, not looking happy with being address as such.

“I think he would be safest here,” Ziyi said carefully. “I don’t think Yue Yue would try…”

The door suddenly burst open behind them and a stressed looking Zuo Ye poked his head inside. “Um, Yue Yue is outside and demands to be let in. Peiyao is currently trying to stop him together with Ziyi’s crew.” They could hear screaming from the outside.

“Tell him I’ll meet with him shortly,” Mubo said. Zuo Ye nodded once and disappeared again. Mubo turned back to Ziyi again. “Yes, the prince can stay here. We have a room for him. He should be guarded at all times.”

“Yes,” Ziyi agreed. He could sense that Zhenghao didn’t like that they talked over him like that. “Zhou Rui, will you stay with our guest?”

“Yes, Captain,” Zhou Rui nodded from his place by the door.

“I assume you know how to read?” Ziyi said to the prince, making him jump with being suddenly addressed. He even looked slightly offended before he realised where he was.  

“Yes,” he answered, not looking Ziyi in the eyes.

“Then would you mind trying to teach Zhou Rui how to read?” Ziyi asked. Zhou Rui looked surprised, but Zhengting looked like he understood what Ziyi was trying to do. “I’m sure Mubo has some books he could lend you.”

Mubo looked equally confused, but he nodded. “Yes, I have some books if you want to borrow them.”

“Thank you,” Zhenghao said quietly.

“Qin Fen, could you show the prince to his room?” Mubo continued. Qin Fen nodded and motioned for Zhou Rui and Zhenghao to follow him. Zhengting squeezed Zhenghao’s shoulders one last time and Zhou Rui gave him an encouraging smile.

“Come on, your highness. Time to teach me everything you know,” Zhou Rui said happily. Ziyi sighed in relief when Zhenghao gave Zhou Rui a tentative smile.

“That was very smart of you,” Zhengting said when they had left.

“You’re too good for this world,” Mubo commented. “How you became a pirate I will never understand.”

“I just do what I can,” Ziyi said simply, and for some reason his thoughts went to Xukun, but he quickly suppressed those.

“So what has happened since we left?” he continued instead. Mubo suddenly looked tired.

“We have two more missing crews, but the rest have arrived safely here. The Commander doesn’t seem to have found where this place is yet. We can still call this a safe harbour,” Mubo said, taking his seat again. “I will call for a meeting tomorrow. We have a lot of things to discuss.”

“We have,” Ziyi agreed. He did not look forward to the meeting. He wasn’t sure what to expect. Except for maybe a lot of screaming.

“Then we’ll meet at dawn,” Mubo said. “Can you tell Peiyao to invite Yue Yue in on your way out?”

“If he doesn’t try to kill us on sight,” Ziyi tired to joke, but they all knew that there was a possibility for that actually happening.

“Try to stay alive until tomorrow,” was all Mubo said, and Ziyi and Zhengting left with a nod.

Outside there was still screaming. But it immediately stopped when the crew of The Antidote saw Ziyi and Zhengting emerging from the stairs.

“Ziyi!” Yue Yue yelled. He was looking furious. Peiyao was standing in front of him, together with Ziyi’s crew, stopping them from entering.

“Hello, Yue Yue,” Ziyi greeted calmly when he stopped next to Peiyao. Xingjie stepped out of the way to make place. “How have you been?”

Yue Yue looked even more furious by that question, with Bu Fan towering murderously behind him, looking down on everyone. “You have ruined everything,” Yue Yue spat. A crowd of onlookers had gathered around them.

“Mubo told me that he will meet with the crew of The Antidote now,” Ziyi told Peiyao, who looked like he rather sent them far away then let them in.

“Finally,” Yue Yue said, pushing himself past them. Bu Fan shoved Zhengting out of the way with more force than necessary, and Zhengting had to stop Minghao from jumping on him. Ziyang didn’t even look at them, but Ling Chao sneered at them when he passed. The rest of their crew stayed outside, glaring at the crew of BOOGIE.

“Do you need any more help here?” Ziyi asked Peiyao who shook his head.  

“We can handle it,” the other man said. Ziyi nodded.

“Let’s get a move on then.” He motioned for his crew to follow him.

“How did it go?” Yanchen asked when they were out of ears reach of Yue Yue’s crew. “Where’s Zhou Rui and the prince?”

“They’re staying at OACA until the meeting,” Zhengting answered. “Mubo is updated on the situation now. I guess we will know tomorrow how Mubo’s meeting with Yue Yue went.”

 “Let’s rest tonight,” Ziyi said. “The meeting is tomorrow, and we will need our energy.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was something i wanted to write here but i'm too tired to think. I should already be in bed bc i have work tomorrow. But i really wanted to post this first, so sorry for any mistakes, i didn't really have time to edit it properly. But say hi to he changxi, heh. I just had to include one of my faves from qcyn (more might show up)
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts, your comments are my oxygen. I can't promise to update as often as before, but i can promise that you won't have to wait 2 months for the next chapter. Love you all xoxo


End file.
